Angels and Dragons
by Angel362
Summary: An ancient spell thought lost long ago in the sands of time has surfaced once more and it threatens the existence of the remaining death Gods.  Will they survive or will shibusen have to learn to carry on the DWMA's work without them.  Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Hi all, well since I am suffering from writers block with my other stories and have just found the greatness that is Soul Eater I thought I'd give this a go. I'm mostly basing this off of the manga I've read. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one: In which a Shinigami gets sick.**

It was meant to be an easy mission. Fight and retrieve the kishin souls from the witch Yanna's minions and take her soul if she appears. All of the elite students had been dispatched for the mission which was why it should have been easy. There weren't many of them and the witch Yanna's soul wasn't meant to be particularly powerful. But despite what they had thought they had been wrong and it was Death the Kidd that was paying for it.

"We need to break that barrier!" Maka yelled over the wind that had picked up since the spell had begun.

"And how do we do that?" Killik asked scowling at the barely visible magical barrier separating he and the others from Shinigami's son.

"Chain resonance?" Black Star suggested whose gaze was also transfixed on the son of death who was currently floating ahead of the witch unable to move and screaming his lungs out. "What the hell's she doing to him anyway?"

"We have to do something!" Liz screamed her right hand shaking as she pointed her sister at the barrier having already tried blasting it with everything she and her sister had.

"Soul?" Maka yelled knowing he'd know what she was thinking.

"Ready when you are Maka!" He called preparing his piano already thinking of what piece they would need.

"You guys keep them from interfering!" Maka yelled referring to the men still poised and ready to stop them from helping their friend. "Okay Soul, let's go soul resonance!" Their souls merged and Soul began to play choosing the adagio of souls to quiet the witch's soul in hopes that it would disrupt her spell. As the piece reached it's peak Maka struck with a demon hunter easily slicing through the barrier and performed a complicate turn to avoid Kidd in order to take a swing at Yanna but the witch dodged it and used her magic to disappear before Maka could do anything else. Maka turned just in time to watch Kidd crumple to the ground looking too still to be healthy. Liz and Patty cried out before the shorter transformed and both ran to their meister's side trying to get him to open his eyes or respond to their desperate voices. Soul transformed as well and ran to his friend's side to check his pulse.

"Not cool," he said pulling his hand back before adjusting Kidd's position so that he would be more comfortable, "his pulse is weak and he's barely breathing. We need to get him back to Shibusen fast!"

"But I don't understand," Tsubaki placed a comforting arm around a sobbing Liz, "what could do this? I mean he's a shinigami right?"

"Yeah, he's been hurt before but his powers always fixed him right up pretty quick." Black Star added looking unusually concerned.

"Whatever that spell was must have disrupted his healing ability." Ox said with a hand on his chin, "Kim, try some of your healing magic to see if it helps him" The young witch and Meister nodded and got to work.

"I'll contact Shinigami-sama," Maka said pulling out a hand mirror, "he needs to know." She breathed on the mirror and wrote the numbers that would contact Lord Death.

"Hey ho! Maka! How goes the mission?" Shinigami's jovial face appeared in the mirror but at Maka's face he became serious, "What's happened?"

"It's kidd he's. . ." she glanced over at the still form to her right that had yet to give any evidence he was alive save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the faint beating of his heart.

"Kidd? What's happened? What's wrong with my son?" Maka had never seen the mask of death look scared and she hoped that she would never see it that way again.

"The witch Yanna cast a spell and now he won't wake up." Maka said more quickly than she'd initially meant to. Shinigami's image turned away from Maka.

"Get a team out there to pick them up, I want my son safe now!" she heard someone shout 'yes sir' before he turned back to her, "What happened when this spell was cast?"

"What do you. . .I mean. . ."

"Please Maka it's important I know what happened when she cast that spell!"

"Well, she said some words I didn't recognise. At least not in any language I know. Then Kidd screamed out as if in pain." She took a deep breath trying to remember every detail of what she had seen from the moment she had heard Kidd's scream, "he rose off of the ground a few feet and his eyes glowed, then the wind picked up and the witch looked like she was being covered in black elctricity. . ."

"No, it can't be." Death muttered.

"You know the spell?" Maka glanced back over at Kidd again where Kim was shaking her head at Ox in what Maka could only assume meant that her magic wasn't working, "And Kim's magic's not helping him."

"It won't."

"Huh?"

"Do not let your guard down for an instant," he told her, "protect my son and if the witch Yanna returns do whatever it takes to keep him away from her. Did she touch him when casting this spell?"

"No."

"Good. Sid and a recovery team will be with you shortly. Please Maka, protect my son."

"Of course sir." Maka nodded her head. The mirror showed her own face and she placed it back in her pocket.

"You okay?" Soul made her jump but she leaned her body into his and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Shinigami-sama look scared." she replied placing her arms on his.

"I would be too if my only son was hurt." he said in her ear.

"He wants us to keep on guard." She told him, "He said if she comes back to keep him away from her at all costs." Maka turned to her weapon and boyfriend, "Soul I don't think it was that Kidd was hurt that scared him the most. I think Shinigami-sama knew what that spell Yanna used was and was scared of that."

"Kidd's tough, he'll be fine and we'll work on figuring out what's going on later. Let's worry about him for now okay." He told her kissing her cheek. The pair walked over to the rest of the team and told them what had been said then all but Patty and Liz took up defensive positions around their fallen comrade should the enemy return. They only had to wait twenty minutes before Sid and the recovery team arrived and they were soon heading back to Death City.

Killik, Ox, Kim and their weapon partners had gone home for the night but the rest of Spartoi chose to stay close to the room occupied by their friend. Kidd was being checked over by Stein whilst his worried father watched on anxiously. They had been back at their beloved school for several hours and so far they knew nothing more than what they had found out at the scene.

"Oh god, what if he dies?" Liz wailed, "I mean I know he's a pain with his OCD but he's a sweet kid, he's like an annoying little brother. I don't know what I'd do without him!"

"Kidd'll be okay sis you'll see!" Patty said happily, "When they let us go sit with him we'll tell him how bad we'll mess up the mansion and he'll wake right up." She giggled but there wasn't the usual force behind it, it sounded almost empty and was the only sign that the shorter Thompson sister was just as worried as her sister.

"But what if he's not?"

"Then I'll just have to beat him up in the after life." Black Star said from the chair he was sitting on where he had his arms folded, shoulders hunched and his face hiding behind his scarf.

"Your sister's right Patty. He'll be fine Liz." Tsubaki assured.

"Yeah he'll be obsessing over everything asymmetrical in no . . ." Soul started but stopped the minute the door opened.

"Professor Stein, what's wrong with Kidd?" Maka asked standing up along with Liz who gave him a hopeful look.

"The spell syphoned off a considerable amount of his shinigami power." He replied twisting the screw in his head a few times.

"What does that mean?" Liz sniffled.

"It means that his body has slipped into a coma until his strength can regenerate." Stein told them, "There's no telling when he'll wake up, but I'm told the fact that the witch did not touch him during the casting of the spell bodes well for him."

"He will wake up though right?" Black Star asked.

"Eventually."

"And then he'll be fine right?" Patty asked.

"He'll be very limited for a while and will tire easily, but yes he'll be fine once he's had a chance to regenerate the power that he's lost."

"Can we see him?" Maka asked trying to look past their teacher, "I mean if shinigami-sama is okay with it of course."

"His father is already back in the death room organising a world wide search for the witch Yanna." Stein told them moving to one side giving them the indication that they should enter the room, "He said that she needs to be eliminated quickly. The spell she used is an ancient one and it was thought that all knowledge of it was lost centuries ago. The fact that even one witch in this world knows the spell could be very dangerous for not only Kidd but Death himself as well."

"Why, I mean they're like gods right?" Soul asked.

"The spell is designed to drain the power of god like beings and channel it into the caster." He told them watching as the teens surrounded their fallen comrade's bed pulling up chairs to make themselves more comfortable, "I'm told this spell is the reason why shinigami-sama and Kidd are the only ones left of their kind."

"Wait there were more shinigami?" Liz asked wiping away fresh tears caused by the sight of Kidd's limp form in the hospital bed.

"Not just Shinigami, but fairies, gods and Angels too, but they were virtually wiped out centuries ago," He replied shrugging, "I'll be back at my lab but Nygus is about and she'll come get me if something goes wrong. I take it you'll all be staying with him for a while?" Liz nodded but the others stayed silent assuming that they didn't really need to answer him, "I thought as much, well I'm sure he'll appreciate the company. Goodnight."

There were murmurs of goodbye and thanks as the professor left before the room went silent. Liz took Kidd's hand and nearly began crying again at how cold and clammy it felt.

"I'm only holding one hand and he's not even flinching." She sniffed rubbing his hand softly with her thumb. Maka walked over and brushed a stray lock of hair that had strayed out of it's usual pristine style away from his closed eyes so that it wouldn't irritate him should he wake up.

"He feels really cold." She said moving her hand to touch his forehead with the back of the same hand, "Maybe we should find him another blanket."

"I'll get it!" Patty jumped to her feet and rushed off to the storage room that housed clean linen for the infirmary.

"It's funny," Black Star started, "I never thought Kidd could look paler than he already did."

"Yeah," Soul agreed, "he get's any paler he's gonna be see through." It was a poor attempt at lightening the mood and no one laughed.

"What if Stein's wrong?" Liz asked now gripping Kidd's hand with both of her own as if he might disappear if she let go.

"We go find that witch and make her put it right." Black Star said slamming one fist into another.

"Please Black Star," Tsubaki placed her hands on his shoulders, "not now. Kidd needs us here."

"I know." He replied.

"Hey he's warming up." Maka said her hand still on his forehead. Liz could feel his hand getting warmer too and there was a flush forming on his pale cheeks. Before long Kidd was whimpering in his sleep and breathing heavily as if in pain. "Black Star go get Nygus and get her to contact Stein." The blue haired teen stared blankly for a moment, "Go already!" Maka yelled as Kidd began tossing and moaning.

"Is he having a nightmare or something?" Tsubaki asked sidestepping just in time to avoid being bowled over by a returning Patty who dropped the blanket she'd found onto the ground and knelt down to watch her Meister with terrified eyes.

"No I think he's in pain." Maka said gently pressing on her friends shoulders in case he should start thrashing Tsubaki stepped forward to help as well. Soul went to the end of the bed and placed his hands on Kidd's legs.

"Think it's something to do with the spell?" Soul asked grunting as Kidd began to thrash with quite a lot of force. Maka was having difficulty and was grateful when Black Star arrived with Nygus in tow and took over from his girlfriend who went over to Liz and pulled the older girl away so that Nygus could check on the young death god.

"Stein said something like this might happen," she said preparing a needle with a powerful painkiller that his blood wouldn't instantly nullify, "The human side of him is reacting to his powers regenerating. I just hope this drug Stein prepared for him does the job or it's going to be a long few days." She injected the painkiller and went to prepare a drip for him that would keep a constant supply until his power completely regenerated.

"I think you guys should go home, wash up and get some rest," she said checking his pulse and temperature, "he's not going anywhere any time soon." She smiled as Liz gently stroked the sick boy's hair as she tried to sooth him.

"I'm not leaving him," she said resolutely, "if he wakes up alone he might freak and you know what he's like when he freaks out, he's liable to hurt himself. And I'd better make sure everything's perfect in here too." Her sister nodded and already began rushing around arranging anything in Kidd's possible line of sight to ensure it wouldn't upset him in anyway.

"We'll all stay," Soul told her, "at least until he wakes up. He's our team mate we just want to make sure he's okay."

"All right but it might be quite a wait you know." She warned. Taking note that Kidd had stopped thrashing and the two boys holding him stepped back.

"He's our pal and it would be ungodly not to wait for a friend to wake up after something like this." BlackStar told her with a finality which told her there was no point in arguing with the teens. So she left to inform Lord Death and continue her shift.

**I have written several chappies already but I wanted to post this one now just to see if anyone liked it. I'll still post the rest just cause I can, and when I feel they're ready, but I might not finish the story if no one like this. So hope you do, rating might go up tho not sure yet, toodles Angel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 2:**

"You're sure?" A man Spirit didn't know asked through the mirror in the death room.

"Positive, my son is suffering because of it as we speak." Shinigami replied frowning, "Thankfully contact was not made so the connection is not complete, but that still doesn't change the very real fact that he is in a great deal of danger. I can't protect him from this."

"I agree, but my lord you will also be at risk." The man told the death god sounding worried, "Allow me to dispatch. . ."

"No, I want you to aid me in finding this Yanna." Spirit had to wonder what the man in the mirror was about to offer but knew better than to interrupt at that point.

"As you wish." The man bowed but wasn't finished, "But be aware that there is always refuge with the Dragons for your son and people my lord."

"I can only hope it never comes to that old friend." The mirror went blank and Spirit could no longer hold his silence.

"Who was that?" the death scythe asked him.

"That was a man known as Ryu Katsahito san. To the outside world he is CEO of one of the most successful technological development companies in the world. But behind the scenes he is leader of a truly ancient clan of warriors whose sole purpose was and is to protect. It was an ancestor of his that first suggested a school to me long before Asura was even a problem. I rarely bother him if I can help it but he is useful at times such as these when I need someone with agents everywhere that are less recognisable than my own."

"Why would he offer you refuge though?" Spirit asked, "I mean you're safe in Death City right?"

"That depends on how much of my son's power was drained and absorbed by the witch Yanna," Death replied, "with his power a part of her, she is now linked to him if not fully. If I simply kill her then I risk harming Kidd himself. That was what made that spell so very dangerous."

"And that's what killed all the other shinigami off huh?"

"Yes, I was the last of my kind for nearly a millennia before I found Kidd's mother and my boy was born. After all, even a god like me will not last forever."

xxx

"Where am I?"_ Kidd asked himself as he walked around the strange place he'd found himself in, _"What is this place?" _ His surroundings were nothing but a grey expanse of nothingness surrounded by a thick fog. As he walked however he began to feel a warmth coming from his right that was oddly familiar and he chose to follow that as there was nothing else he could do. The closer he came to the warm feeling the thinner the fog became and soon he could see a clearing with a large lake ahead of him and someone sitting on a rock beside it._ "Who are you?" _He asked realising it was a young girl who looked to be a little younger than himself, perhaps fifteen or sixteen. She sat staring across the lake dressed in a white lollita dress with matching tights and heeled boots. Her hair was every bit as white as Soul's was, only hers looked soft and wavy and she had it tied neatly into twin buns. He marvelled at how symmetrical it looked but for some reason he knew dwelling on this wasn't a good idea and he shook his head to snap himself out of it. The young girl turned her head to look at him to reveal large purple eyes that were two tone like his own but held a sadness and he could see fear within them as well. _"Who are you?" _He repeated more softly this time. She didn't answer, only got to her feet and approached him. She was only slightly shorter than he was and she looked up into his eyes as if fascinated by him. Her hand touched his face as if to see if he was real or not. "_Please, won't you tell me who you are?"_ He begged this time. It felt odd that he couldn't feel her touch, the only senses that seemed to be working were his hearing and sight._

"Why are you here?"_ She asked instead._

"I don't know where here is!"_ He replied frustrated, _"How could I possibly know why I'm here? I don't even know how I got here in the first place!"

"But you've not been taken?"_ He blinked at her more than a little confused at the extremely odd question._

"Taken_?"_

"She doesn't have you yet, so you shouldn't be here!" _There was a tiny note of panic in her voice and was that longing?_

"I don't know what you mean? Are you being held captive somewhere?" _He asked clutching at straws considering he wasn't even sure this girl was real let alone alive and he had a funny feeling his powers wouldn't work in the place he'd found himself in. She nodded at him and images flashed through his mind of a regular high school. A battle was being fought, a disguise shattered before pain and a cold cell flashed through his mind's eye coupled with a crippling fear for people he didn't know._ "Where are you? I can. . ."

"No."

"But. . ."

"You have to stay away." _She stepped back wrapping her arms around her body._

"But if you need help then. . ."

"You shouldn't be here," _she interrupted him before looking up, her eyes now glowing,_ "go home where it's safe!" _Her eyes flashed and it suddenly felt like he was falling. . ._

"Kidd?" Liz whispered upon seeing his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. The gold had faded slightly, along with the lines of Sanzu that could barely be seen any more. He blinked his eyes and they turned to look at her. "I was so worried."

"What happened?" He asked weakly, noticing how hoarse he sounded with a grimace.

"A spell was cast on you that affected your powers." she told him, "you've been out for nearly three days."

"I'm sorry I worried you." He said closing his eyes again and sighing wondering why on earth he felt so tired if he had been asleep for so long.

"It's okay," she said smoothing his hair and earning a smile from her Meister, "don't worry about that now. Your dad's making sure it will never happen again."

"Kid!" Patty squealed when the girl had woken and realised her technician was awake. This of course woke up the rest of the group who surrounded his bed bombarding him with questions of how he was and if he needed anything. By the time they were satisfied he could barely keep his eyes open and he was thankful to Tsubaki who convinced them all that now he was past the danger they should leave him to rest. She herded Black Star, Soul and Maka out of the room and smiled at the trio before offering a quick bow and shutting the door behind them.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Yeah, like some chocolate or a cuddly toy or something?" Patty giggled.

"I'm fine you two, why don't you go home both of you?" He smiled at their mutinous looks, "Nothing will happen to me here and I know the two of you will be desperate for a bath and a good night's sleep so go back to the mansion and I'll see you when you're rested." He yawned and found he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"You sure Kidd?" Patty asked looking almost scared that he might just disappear.

"Yeah we can stay you know." Liz added holding his hand.

"I know," Kidd mumbled already half asleep, "and I'm sure. Please, go take care or yourselves." He was asleep a beat later. Liz smiled and kissed his forehead having seen mother's do that in films and beckoned her sister to leave the room with her.

"You sure about this?" Patty asked in one of her rare serious moments, "What if he needs us and we're not there?"

"And if he wakes up and finds we didn't do what he asked he'll worry more, you know what he's like" she explained, "We'll stop by Nygus' office as we go and tell her he woke up so she can check everything's OK and then we'll go home and freshen up. He'll need some fresh clothes and his comb and maybe something to wash up with and. . ." she mumbled to herself as they walked away not noticing the shadow in the hallway they passed.

"I may not rival that annoying god of death yet but I know a way that will be guaranteed to allow me to gain his power." Yanna whispered to the talisman hidden beneath her clothes.

"Don't fail me witch," a disembodied voice said from the talisman, "we need that boy."

"I know that!" she said, "After all," she slipped down the hall and into Kidd's room, "what won't a father do for his son." She grinned and walked over to the prone figure in the bed. Kidd's eyes opened with a start as the hand went over his mouth to stop him from calling out. He tried to grab her wrist and fight her off but she easily held him down with her other hand, "Ah, ah, ah, you little brat. You're going to help me with something so be a good little boy and behave." With her hand still over his mouth she slipped her free arm under his neck and grabbed the opposite shoulder to pull him out of the bed and to his feet. She grunted with effort when he wasn't able to support his own weight and was very glad the boy was slight in build. She took him out of the room to find Nygus walking towards them.

"What?" Nygus dropped the clipboard she had been carrying and took a defensive stance, "I suggest you let Death the Kidd go, right now!" She growled at the witch. Yanna's amulet glowed and Nygus fell to the floor unconscious with a gasp. Kidd's eyes widened in worry for the older woman and he tried to struggle out of her grasp despite how futile it was to do so, he was simply too weak. Before long he recognised where he was going and knew she was heading to the entrance to the Death room. He longed to ask how she knew where it was but her hand was still clamped firmly over his mouth. They arrived at their destination.

"Open it." She purred in his ear receiving a growl. She shoved him roughly forward and he fell to his knees, "I said open it brat, or I'll make you."

"Oh and how will you do that witch?" He spat trying to ignore the speed at which the room spun.

"There's more than one spell that affects the ancient ones," she grinned at his confused look, "I have a real nasty spell that can control every move you make. Of course it's nasty for you but not so much for. . ." The door began to open of it's own accord and with a wave of Yanna's hand Kidd flew back into her arms and the witch began steering him into the room where his father stood shaking in anger with his Death scythe in hand.

"You dare take my son hostage?" He bellowed in his deeper voice at the approaching witch who had the good sense to flinch, "You dare harm my boy?"

"Yes I dare and soon your reign of terror will be over you poor excuse for a god," she yelled back tightening her grip on the younger shinigami, "soon there'll be a new order where my kind will not have to hide! Where humans will be our slaves and your kind will no longer exist! We will be the gods of this world at last!"

"I highly doubt that!" Shinigami-sama growled, "Release him at once!"

"First release the weapon and order him to leave the room." She told him grinning. Kidd watched in horror as his father straightened and allowed Spirit to transform.

"Sir?"

"Just go and be ready to evacuate the city, the Ryu clan will aid you all if it comes to that." He told him hoping the witch would not know of the Dragons.

"But sir?"

"Go now!"

"Alright." Spirit growled as he edged around Kidd and the witch and left the room. He broke into a sprint as soon as he left it and ran to get help and contact the dragons his boss had told him about.

"Let my son go now witch." Shinigami-sama told her in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Just kill her father." Kidd said staring straight at his father.

"Let. Him. Go." Death replied ignoring his son.

"And give up my only trump card?" Yanna chuckled rubbing her cheek against Kidd's earning a shiver from the boy, "I don't think so."

"Father, please!"

"Quiet brat!" Yanna's nails grew into claws after a few muttered words and she stuck them into his neck drawing blood and making the teen wince.

"Stop hurting him!" His father cried still trying to sound ominous but only sounding desperate.

"Stay right where you are Angel of Death." She grinned. The older shinigami looked surprised, his kind hadn't been referred to as angels for centuries not since the guardians had been virtually wiped out. Leaving only one left who had been in hiding for centuries at his request. Gods, lords, yes but never angels. Kidd began to feel ill once more as she began to chant an all too familiar spell. He was thrown to the side where his body crumpled and he was forced to watch helplessly as the spell began to work around his father.

"No." He grunted as Kidd placed his hands beneath him and summoned the strength to push himself off of the ground, "I won't let you." He finally managed to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily, and began making his way over to the witch not yet sure of exactly what he could do in his current state but he wasn't about to let the woman hurt his father without a fight. The witch turned her head and pointed her finger at him.

"Down boy." A jet of green light shot out of her fingers and wrapped around his body, a beat later jolts of electricity shot through his body effectively sapping what was left of his strength and bringing a pained yelp to his lips.

"Son!"

"Now then," Yanna turned back to her prey, "Where were we?" Kidd watched in horror as the spell took effect and his father yelled out in pain. Yanna laughed as the energy spinning around her began entering her body. Kidd barely registered that there was another voice laughing.

"Father?" He called his young mind hoping it was some kind of trick but soon realising there was no chance of it being one, "Father!" He felt his heart constrict and it became hard to breath as he began to sob never feeling so alone in his short life.

"Enough!" A woman's voice bellowed and a flash of energy blew Yanna away from the older shinigami. Kid looked over to see a woman who bore a striking resemblance to the young girl from his dream standing beside one of the mirrors he had never actually seen his father use. This woman, however, looked much older than the girl had been and had an upside down crescent moon on her forehead and wore her long colourless hair loose down her back with loose fitting white clothing. "You will leave witch, or I will make you!"

"You don't want to know of your daughter's whereabouts? She calls out for you in her sleep you know?" Yanna chuckled throwing a spell at the woman but the white haired beauty blocked it. "Pity you didn't teach that to your little brat, she could have used it when I attacked her school." The woman growled but otherwise seemed in control of herself albeit shakily.

"Leave this place at once witch Yanna or prepare to die!" the guardian repeated producing a ball of energy in her hand.

"Pft, destroy me and your precious Aradia will never see the light of day again!" Yanna spat but she did begin backing up and Kidd could have sworn he heard a voice telling the witch to retreat. "I'll send your daughter your regards shall I?" She laughed before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Are you all right reaper?" She asked Kidd's father as she knelt by the younger and released him using a spell.

"A little shaken but otherwise I'll be fine." Shinigami-sama replied approaching his son and looking worriedly down at him, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No father." He replied but didn't have the strength to get to his feet and simply allowed their saviour to pull him into a sitting position.

"Is it true?" Shinigami turned to the woman holding his son, "has she taken little Aradia?"

"I was too late." the white haired guardian frowned, "Yue and the boys have not stopped since, they are determined to find her." she then turned accusing eyes toward Shinigami, "And you are lucky that I spoke to Katsahito or I wouldn't even be here! I've said for years now that we should join forces but you still have this silly notion that my being easier to kill than you means that I should be protected! My daughter and I are the guardians not you, you are merely the shepherd of souls to the other side! I. . ."

"Hestia please!" He stopped her before she could finish her rant, "you may be easier to defeat than we are but you are also stronger. I was afraid that strength would be used against you! And for that matter why on earth didn't you contact me the minute your daughter was taken?" Hestia's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment but otherwise showed no other signs of being flustered by the statement.

"I haven't heard from you since Tenchi died," Kidd glanced at her when she mentioned that name for it had been the name of his mother's weapon, "after all of this time I didn't think you would wish to help me."

"Baka." He stated shaking his head, "I must contact Spirit and tell him all is well. I want you to contact the young dragons searching for Aradia and bid them to come to death city." He placed a hand on Hestia's shoulder before stooping to pick up his son, "We will find her together my old friend. I will loose no more to that spell!"

**Here's another one for you, two proof read and adjusted in one night! As mentioned before please tell me what you think. Just so you know I named Hestia and Aradia after Pagan goddesses as I wanted their names to actually mean something. If you want to know the meanings please just ask and I'll add them to one of my sign off's or something. Toodles, Angel xxx P.S. I hope you all had a really good holiday season!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels and Dragons.**

**_Aradia-(Italian)_  
_Witch Goddess. Queen of the Witches. Daughter of Diana and Diana's brother Lucifer (i.e. of the Sun and the Moon). She came to earth to teach witches the magic of her mother. Aradia is an extremely powerful entity and a protectress of Witches in general._ **

**_Hestia-(Greek)_  
_Goddess symbolizing family unity. Goddess of Home and Hearth. Building a house, remodelling or apartment hunting, Safety in the home and the family unit._ **

**As requested the meaning of the names behind Hestia and Aradia. I tried to find the names to suit the characters rather than find the names then write them to match. I know Ari's a little mary sue at the mo, but I can't really introduce her character in a particularly brilliant way due to her current predicament, so please be patient. And thanks for the reviews too! **

**Chapter Three:**

"_You're Aradia aren't you?" Kidd asked as he approached the lake once again in his dream state. The white haired teen turned to face him looking surprised._

"_How did. . ."_

"_Your mother helped my father and I." he told her and moved to lean against the rock she was sitting on, "From what she and my father said I could only assume that Lady Hestia's missing daughter was you."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_It was simple really," Kidd picked up a small pebble and sent it skipping across the water, "when I first met you you showed me images of your capture and, when Yanna attacked a second time, she said she'd taken Hestia's daughter from her school. I'm assuming there is some link between us due to the spell cast on the both of us."_

"_And you thought that all up yourself?" He looked up at her thinking she was being snippy with him but found a grin on her face. _

"_So you can be playful as well as mysterious?" He smiled back raising an eyebrow._

"_When I feel like it." She shrugged. "You mustn't let anyone come after me you know."_

"_Why on earth not?" he exclaimed getting to his feet and glaring at her angrily, "You're in danger and need help! You don't seriously believe that I could ignore this now that I know do you?"_

"_You have to!" She too rose to her feet and returned his glare, "The witch Yanna isn't the problem. For all intents and purposes, Yanna is just a hedge witch. From what I can tell she only ever made the odd potion and wasn't particularly brilliant when it came to spells. It's the amulet she wears that gives her all the power." He watched as her eyes became unfocussed as if seeing something that wasn't in their little dream world, "It like it's alive, as if a soul resides within it with an evil power that could rival any kishin."_

"_Then she must be found and stopped!" Kidd protested._

"_No!" She snapped stamping her foot like a child having a tantrum, "If you come then she'll take you and she'll use our powers combined to release whatever is in that amulet! You, mom, your dad, you can't come after me!"_

"_I will not just. . ."_

"_Go home!" Her eyes flashed once more and he awoke in the infirmary of the DWMA again. _

Kidd sighed in frustration and made a mental note not to argue with the guardian the next time he found himself in that world. He groaned at the effort of sitting up hating that he was so weak and pulled over a hand mirror Liz had brought him to use. He waved his hand over it using his powers to call his father and waited for the aforementioned Shinigami to appear.

"Hey, hey, Kiddo!" His father called, "How you feeling son?"

"Better." He lied, "Father there is something I think I should have mentioned, but I wanted to be sure before I did."

"Oh really? And what's that?" Kidd noticed Hestia was in the background listening as his father watched him through the mirror.

"After Yanna first attacked me and before I first woke up I had an unusual dream that involved a girl with white hair and purple eyes."

"My Aradia! You've seen her?" Hestia shoved Lord Death out of the way and had a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yes, but not physically. I believe that there is a link that allows us to speak to each other through our subconscious due to Yanna's spell." He missed a surprised but knowing look that crossed her face.

"Hmm, interesting." his father rubbed his non-existent chin.

"Is she all right? You told her we'll find her didn't you?" Hestia pushed Shinigami-sama out of the way again earning a growl.

"Shinigami chop! Will you calm down Hestia! Panicking will not get her back any quicker!"

"Actually she told me not to allow anyone to go after her." Kidd frowned knowing that there was no way they were going to follow her advice.

"Did she say why?" Shinigami asked.

"There was something about an amulet with a soul inside," Kidd's eyes flickered to Hestia who was still rubbing her head and grumbling about mean death gods and their oversized hands, "have you heard of such a thing?"

"Not for a very long time." his father answered.

"Certain beings were sealed within such things millennia ago when other options were exhausted." Hestia added.

"Such as?" Kidd enquired.

"Demons son." Death's brow furrowed, "Demons that came before even the human race, before even our kind. But we should be all that is left of the old ones. I will have Stein look into this. I have some texts written on the subjects of ancient seals."

"We must find her father." Kidd looked out of the window to his right, "She doesn't act it but she must be scared."

"We will son," Shinigami reassured, "not only do I have every available agent at my own disposal but also every agent at the Dragon Clan's disposal as well. She will be found and then we can concentrate on how we are going defeat Yanna and whatever might be in her amulet. Get some more rest son. I'm sure your friends will be wanting to visit you soon enough."

"Yes father." Kidd put the mirror down and leaned back against the head board, "She can't really think I could ignore her after all of that's happened can she?"

xxx

A trio walked along the snowy path deep in Alaska towards their destination. If one looked close enough they could tell these were not the usual travellers, although most would think they were deranged for travelling in a blizzard no matter what they looked like. The group consisted of two young men and a younger girl, all of Japanese descent. The young girl walked slightly ahead of the boys with a determined look on her young face. She had midnight black hair that was tied tightly in a braid that hung low down her back, her dark eyes were one of the few features that could be seen under the red winter clothing she wore besides her hair and were nearly as dark. She wore a katana strapped to her back. Her companions were twins, although not identical. The taller had his black hair long and tied at the nape of his neck, his serious eyes were a light hazel colour. His brother was only shorter by a couple of inches and had his black hair short and messy, his eyes were a bright brown colour filled with mischief. Neither brother wore a weapon but worked as weapon and Meister, the taller of the twins being the Meister and the shorter having the ability to become a deadly katana. Both brothers wore thick black clothing.

"Think it's much farther?" Keiichi, the shorter twin asked patting his arms to try and warm them up.

"It should just be beyond this rise." Sousuke replied watching his cousin Yue very carefully, "We're just going to go in and get her out right?" He directed at the girl.

"Yue?" Kei asked when there was no answer.

"I sense her." Yue replied, "Ari's nearby and so's that Yanna witch."

"All right! So that means Ari's as good as saved!" Kei whooped with over confidence.

"Don't jinx it!" Sousuke scolded.

"I'm not! I. . ."

"Shut up." Yue demanded looking up into the air then placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"What is it?" Sousuke asked barely above a whisper. Yue's hand released the hilt and she visibly relaxed a little.

"Yanna just left and passed over head." She said looking ahead, "We have to strike now." She took off running.

"Hey wait up!" Keii yelled, "Jeeze she can be a pain."

"She's the red dragon," Sousuke shrugged, "and you know how upset she was when Ari was taken."

"You think her wounds have healed enough for this?" Keii asked as they took off after their cousin.

"I doubt we'd be with her if they had." Sousuke frowned.

"I was afraid of that." Keii said speeding up to try and match Yue's speed.

Xxx

"How is he?" Soul asked as Liz and Patty joined their group at deathbucks.

"He's still pretty weak but he can move around better now." Liz supplied sitting down looking tired and stressed.

"He'll be okay." Maka patted her shoulder.

"Yeah any friend of the great Black Star could never fall to a mere witch!" Black Star grinned earning a loud giggle from Patty and a roll of the eyes from the remaining group.

"He's right though," Soul leant onto the table with his elbows, "Kidd's tough and he's a Shinigami. It'll take more than some witch to take him out."

"That's not strictly true." Maka said looking anywhere but at her friends and giving the impression she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What does that mean?" Black Star asked sitting with one arm on the table and the other on the backrest of his chair.

"Well I wanted to know more than what Shinigami-sama, Kidd and the teachers were telling us," she blushed a deep red, "so I went to ask my papa about it and over heard everybody discussing it. The only one not there was Kidd. Anyway, I heard them say that they had to keep Yanna away from Kidd at all costs. He sounded scared."

"Kidd's dad?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and that guardian or whatever she is was arguing with him over what they should do about all this mess."

"They must be so worried." Tsubaki sighed.

"If that's the case then why are they keeping us all in the dark?" Black Star pointed out rather loudly to the point where his quieter weapon blushed and shrunk in her chair.

"They're worried we'll go after them by ourselves." Liz told them.

"Yeah Kidd says that his dad told him to not tell us anything for a while in case we go in guns blazing!" Patty grinned and made guns with her fingers and proceeded to pretend to shoot the other patrons. Thankfully Patty and Liz were regular customers at the store thanks to Kidd and most people were used to Patty's antics.

"It's not like we haven't been up against tough opponents before and our groups the most powerful in Shibusen." Black Star said forgetting his own personal volume control again.

"Black Star, when we're eating in a public place we agreed to use our inside voice remember?" Tsubaki almost begged her Meister as he leapt onto the table to rant about how great he was and how he would be the one to save Kidd from the evil witch. Soul's eye twitched and his hand snapped out to grab his best friend's ankle before pulling him off the table.

"Not cool Black Star." he shook his head then turned to his Meister and girlfriend, "So what? They expect us to just sit around and do nothing whilst one of our own team members is in danger?"

"That's what we said to Kidd but he said he didn't want any of us getting hurt." Liz supplied.

"So why'd he tell you anything then?" Maka asked.

"Cause he doesn't like to keep us in the dark," Liz shrugged, "he hates it when his dad does it to him so he refuses to do it to us. Even when his dad orders him to."

"So what's the plan?" Black Star asked seriously.

"I say, we protect Kidd until we have some clue as to where the witch is then we go after her and finish her." Maka said staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So where do we start?" Soul asked.

"Where else?" Maka asked as if they should know but only received confused stares. She sighed before giving them their answer, "The library." There was a chorus of groans but they were soon heading back to school to start researching anything they could find on the limited information Kidd had given the Thompson sisters.

**Here's another little tid bit to add on; The Dragon clan's family name (Ryu) is the Japanese word for dragon, in case you didn't know. Thanks again for the reviews**! **Angel xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 4:**

"_This is too easy."_ Yue thought to herself as she took out guard after guard. One glance at her cousins told her they thought the same. They had found the mountain easily enough and before long had found an entrance to it. As with most villainous layers it was guarded, but the quality of the guards was more than a little lacking for even an apprentice dragon, let alone three full Dragon Clan members. The only issue was the sheer number of them.

"I think you jinxed it little brother." Sousuke said swiping at another opponent.

"I did not!" Keiichi protested in his sword form, "And I'm three minutes younger, that does not make me your little brother!"

"You're still younger so that makes you my little brother." Sousuke snickered.

"Hmphf!"

"Will you two focus?" Yue growled shaking her head in frustration. "I can sense Ari farther into this cave." She cleared a path and took off down another tunnel.

"Will you wait?" Sousuke yelled after his cousin. "I swear, one of these days. . ."

"She'll kick your butt like she always does." Keii chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sousuke took off after his cousin. They soon found her picking the lock to a large metal door which she swung open just as they reached her. Yue re-drew her sword and entered carefully whilst the twins stayed in the doorway to watch for more guards.

"Ari?" Yue called quietly as she approached a crumpled heap in the corner, "is that you?" She reached the heap and found her cousin, still in her school uniform, unconscious on the floor. Her clothes were tattered and torn and were almost indecent in places and her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She turned to the twins, "We're going to have to find a mirror and contact death city. There's no way we can take her outside in all that snow."

"Let's get going then." Keiichi transformed and jogged over to help Yue. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the unconscious teen before gently picking her up.

"You don't truly believe that I didn't know you were close and what you were here for little dragons?" Yue and Keii spun around just in time to see Sousuke flung towards them. He landed with a grunt and groaned before looking up at Yanna with scowl.

"Be ready." Yue growled reaching for her sword. Sousuke and Keiichi nodded knowing exactly what she intended without her needing to voice it. Her sword was drawn in a flash and she attacked, Yanna countered with a spell but it was blocked.

"That sword!" Yanna exclaimed, "Where did you get that sword?" She growled but Yue swung her sword and a blast of energy pushed Yanna back. The twins took the opportunity and bolted out of the room and back the way they had come with Ari safely in Keii's arms. "You brats!" Yanna tried to follow but Yue blocked her way, "Die little girl!" Her next spell succeeded in throwing Yue backwards, but the girl retaliated with another energy blast that brought part of the hallway down and gave her an opening to take off after her family.

"Haven't you found a mirror yet?" Yue asked panting.

"Does it look like it?" Sousuke replied and blinked when he took a look at Yue, "You all right?" Keii glanced at her as well at that comment.

"I'm fine." She replied, "I knew this was too easy. We have to get out of here and fast!"

"There!" Keii skidded to a stop by an open door, "One mirror as ordered." The dragons rushed into the room.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy ending your pathetic lives." Yanna growled.

"Get through the mirror and I'll hold her off." Yue muttered calling on the soul energy in her sword again.

"We can't just leave you here!" Sousuke exclaimed vaguely aware that Keii was already writing death's number on the mirror.

"Don't argue just go!" Yue growled before charging. But before Keii could finish Yanna sent a spell towards the mirror and it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Wonderful." Yue charged Yanna again and met with several dark roots speeding towards her. She evaded and blocked all but a few and grunted when those hit and drew blood then moved to attack again. Yanna growled when the young warrior managed to catch her side before she could move.

"You little brat! How dare you mark me!" She screeched letting the insanity take hold and throwing spell after spell at Yue.

"Go damn it!" Yue yelled managing to push Yanna back enough to make room for her cousins to get back through the door.

"What's happening?" Keii looked down to see Aradia's eye's open and she was looking around blearily.

"It's okay, we'll have you out of here in a little bit." He assured as he pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here, she's too dangerous." Ari said struggling to find the strength to get herself up.

"Hey, take it easy," he shushed her and tightened his grip so she couldn't move as easily, "you didn't think we'd just leave you did you?"

"Yue!" Sousuke shouted as one of Yanna's black vines pierced Yue's stomach and another struck her across the face and flung her back towards the other dragons. "Yue, are you all right?" He asked helping her to her knees. Yue growled and used her sword to help her up.

"No!" Ari shouted before she allowed her magical powers to take over. She was too weak to concentrate on where to go but she had to get them somewhere and trusted the magic left within her to take them. She floated into the air as her powers essentially charged and there was an almighty flash of light. When the spots in Yanna's eyes cleared the four teenagers were no longer in the room and she screamed in fury.

Kidd felt a headache coming on. Not only was his precious Gallows mansion surrounded with every perceivable protection and defence spell his father could think of making it almost too suffocating to breath in his own home. But to add insult to injury his father had insisted that the rest of his team stay at the mansion for added protection as well. As much as he cared for his closest friends, he valued his privacy and whilst his weapons respected that fact and recognised when he wanted to be alone, the remainder of his immediate team did not. He had already had four OCD fits in the past twenty four hours since his unofficial house arrest and he doubted he was going to get any better with Black Star as a house guest. The worst part was that the pills Stein gave him to help control his 'problem' counteracted with the ones given to him to reduce the pain caused by his slowly returning powers. He still had moments of extreme exhaustion at times which had once or twice resulted in him blacking out. The first he couldn't be sure of as he had been alone in his bathroom in the infirmary at the time and had simply woken up on the floor. The second, however had happened in his living room not two hours after arriving in front of all of his friends who promptly panicked and summoned Stein once more who simply told them it was another after affect of the spell and they should ensure he didn't over do it. He snorted at the thought. He had been sitting in bed for several weeks and he was not about to continue that in his own home unless absolutely necessary and had loudly told all those present of this fact. This of course earned him an ear bashing from Liz and he very nearly received a Maka chop, but Soul had kindly reminded Maka that Kidd was too sick for such treatment and to save it when he wasn't passing out on them. He had intentionally refrained from telling them about the first time in the bathroom. He had escaped to the garden when the mothering had become too much for him and that was where he sat alone in his thoughts.

"_I wonder if she's all right,"_ He sighed, _"Not that I'm much use to her as I am right now. But I hate to just sit here knowing someone needs my help."_

"Penny for your thoughts." Liz said as she draped a warm jacket over his shoulders and sat down beside him in the cool dessert night. Kidd didn't answer but pulled his knees closer to him and buried his face in his knees. "You worried about that dragon girl?"

"Her name's Aradia." He told her, "And she needs help."

"Yeah but there's a whole bunch of people who are trying to do just that," she smiled reassuringly, "So don't worry so much about it. She'll be found soon and then she'll be here in Death City so we can all meet her."

"She didn't want help." He said simply. "She was more worried about the people that might get hurt looking for her than herself. I told her I couldn't just ignore her plight but she ignored me. She's more than a little stubborn."

"Just like someone else I know." Liz teased.

"I am not stubborn!" He protested pouting at her.

"Sure you're not." Liz grinned, "cause you're not the kind of guy who ignores their weapons shouts about protecting themselves when their enemy is symmetrical. Oh wait! Yes you are!" Kidd rolled his eyes but made no effort to reply, he already knew he was a pain when it came to his issues, he didn't need to hear it from her again. "Look Kidd I. . ." She stopped when Kidd looked up focussing on a spot high above them. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." He said getting to his feet. Above them, where his father's most basic spell in the form of a protective barrier was formed were sparks of energy. They were sparking from a particular spot and growing more in intensity. "What is that? Nothing can get through father's spells, he even had Hestia re-enforce them. So what could possibly get through." He was so focussed on what was going on above him that he barely even noticed his team running up to them Soul and Tsubaki in their miesters' hands. There was a loud crackle of energy and a blinding flash of light and four bodies appeared in place of the energy. Kidd's eyes widened as he recognised one of those bodies and before he could register what he was doing his body moved as if on auto pilot and he was sprinting forward. He dropped to his knees and slid along the grassy lawn holding his arms out and caught the white haired body before she could hit the ground. The other three were not so lucky and he vaguely noticed that the other female in the group looked injured. He paid her no mind though as he looked at Aradia. Supporting her shoulders with his left arm he moved his right from under her knees and gently held her left check to turn her head towards him. In the dreamlike state she had seemed healthy and vibrant if a little sad, but in reality she looked battered and bruised. Her body was severely malnourished and her skin a sickly grey in colour and her clothes were so torn that they could hardly be seen as decent. Her pretty white hair was not up like he had seen before but loose and hanging in dirty clumps around her, some of it stained in blood here and there. "How did you get here? Did you come to find me?" He whispered to her cradling her to his chest to try and protect both her modesty and her prone body from the cold of the night.

"Yue!" Keiichi shouted getting to his feet and rushing to his cousin who was trying to pull herself to her feet with the aid of her sword as some sort of crutch. Sousuke tried to get up as well but he had landed wrong and he was sure his leg was broken.

"Are you all right?" A young black haired girl came over to him with a white haired boy and a blonde girl with short hair.

"I think I snapped my leg." He replied giving up and looking towards his twin and still conscious cousin. "Help Yue, she's the one with a hole in her gut."

"Will you stay put we're out of danger idiot!" Keii said trying to figure out where to place his hands that wouldn't irritate any of her wounds. Yue grunted as she fell to her knees again still holding the hilt of her sword like a crutch. She looked around and recognised the place from when she had been very young.

"The Gallows?" She murmured staring at the grand house to her left then sought out Ari to see she was being cradled by none other than Death the Kidd. She shook her head then grimaced as another wave of pain washed over her.

"You should lie down," A blond girl told her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Standing with her was a blue haired boy who gave off a feeling of indifference but he crouched down none the less and picked her up off the ground surprising her, "Black Star, she shouldn't be moved!"

"We need to get her to the infirmary," he shrugged, "her and her friends, otherwise she'll bleed to death."

"Hey what's the big idea?" Yue struggled then regretted it as she dropped her beloved sword and held her stomach, "Put me down, I'll walk by myself thank you very much!" She said very unconvincingly.

"Adrenaline wearing off yet?" He smirked and she saw a twinkle in his eye.

"You find this funny?" She asked incredulously then grimaced again .

"Why don't you just shut up and let me help you." He scoffed.

"What's happening?" Stein yelled as he and several others piled out of the house ready to attack.

"They need help!" Kidd yelled coming back to his senses and getting to his feet with Aradia safely in his arms. He smiled to Liz who had pick up a coat that had fallen off her shoulder in the fall and wrapped it tightly around her as best the blonde could. The newest arrivals rushed forward to help and they were soon going back through the mirror on the first floor that led to the death room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 5:**

To most of the team it felt just like before only this time Kidd wasn't the one in danger. But he was certainly upset by the whole affair and they were still there for him. There had been quite the scene when they had barged into the Death room and Lord Death had had to use a Shinigami chop on Hestia to stop her from delaying the procession. They had made it to the infirmary and Nygus and Stein had taken over leaving them to wait as they had done not that long ago. Hestia had paced up and down the hallway for quite some time until she finally returned to the Death room to discuss something with her reaper friend. A man in a business suit accompanied by two others dressed in ninja garb sat and waited for quite some time until Nygus came out of the room housing the twins. Then he and the ninja followed her back in but not before the ninja guard had given Black Star some very dark looks.

"What was that about?" Soul asked suspiciously looking at his friend who shrugged.

"No idea." He offered no more than that. Soon after Nygus had escorted the men into the twins' room she exited and entered the room that held the injured girls. "Think they'll be all right?"

"I hope so." Maka said.

"They must have battled Yanna in order to rescue her." Kidd said frowning, "It's a wonder they survived."

"The girl in red may not." Liz hugged herself.

"How do you think they found her?" Soul changed the subject.

"No idea, Shinigami-sama had every available resource trying to find a trace of Yanna and that girl. They must have spotted something we didn't." Maka mused.

"Kidd?" Nygus stepped out of the room and they all looked up, "I'm not sure I should be showing you this, but . . .well. . . I found this hidden in what was left of the guardian's clothes." She held out her hand to reveal a crumpled old photo. It was very creased and dog eared but the image was still recognisable in it were several children. In the back ground were three Japanese children running around as if playing a game of tag and in the foreground were two more children that were posing for the photographer. Both children were easily recognisable as a very young Kidd and Aradia. Ari had her arms around Kidd's neck and had a huge smile on her face, whilst Kidd leant into her and smiled back in a content way. There was no hint that he was remotely bothered that he was being hugged by only one person let alone the fact that she was on one side of him.

"You look so happy." Liz said with a smile, "I didn't know you knew her when you were little."

"Neither did I." Kidd said then stormed off to find his father.

"I'll ask again, what was that all about?" Soul asked but only received shrugs.

"Father!" Kidd yelled as he entered the death room to find all of the death scythes assembled along with Hestia. He ignored all of them and approached his father with the photo still firmly held in his hand, "What is this?" He held the photo out to his father glaring at him angrily. His father looked at the picture and sighed.

"We will consider this later." He said to the death scythes gathered and all but Spirit left, "Where did you find this." He took it from his son and showed it to Hestia.

"Nygus found it on Aradia." Kidd crossed his arms and glared at his father.

"I was unaware she had kept this for all these years." Hestia smiled at it almost longingly, "Those were happier times."

"Answer me!" Kidd yelled, "I have not met her before that first dream and yet there I am being hugged by her. And the other children look like they could be the three that appeared with her tonight!" His body swayed as a dizzy spell hit him and Spirit helped the boy to his usual seat.

"Easy Kidd," He said gently, "you're over doing it. Don't want you getting sick again now do we."

"You need to tell him." Hestia conjured her own chair and sat down elegantly.

"I know." Lord Death sighed, "Kidd. Something happened when you were six that caused you to . . .to shut down." He paused as if to consider his words, "Now you must understand that it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"What did you do?" Kidd asked his father warily.

"You see, you wouldn't speak, eat or sleep. I had to do something or I would loose you as well." He said quickly trying to justify his actions, "Of course once it was done anything that might have reminded you of that day had to be removed so you could no longer have contact with little Ari or the other young dragons. It was quite a lot of work I can tell you." He chuckled nervously but Kidd was not amused.

"You're rambling father," he grumbled, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I erased your memories." He said quietly.

"You what!" The younger reaper stood abruptly and ignored the odd spots that appeared in his vision from doing so, "Why?"

"Well I. . .I mean I. . ." Shinigami-sama sputtered.

"While I do not agree with what he did and I believe I made that clear at the time," Hestia butted in, "As a parent I can understand why he did it to a certain extent. You see your mother and my husband were weapon and meister. Taking you and Aradia out to teach you of certain things would fall to them or myself for obvious reasons." She nodded to Lord Death who had also taken a seat and looked thoroughly miserable, "One day your mother and Tenshi had taken you out to learn about the earth spirits in a forest in England . . ."

"Kidd daddy said not to go out of sight!" a tiny white haired girl huffed as she sped to keep up with her friend.

"Don't worry mother always knows where I am no matter where I go so she won't mind." Kidd climbed a few stones that led to some caves.

"Well where are we going?" she demanded stamping her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

"Can't you sense something up in those caves?" Kidd asked, "I want to find out what it is."

"My mommy says curiosissy killed the cat," Aradia told him, "besides, we're only little what if it's a kisss.. .kishhh. . . something bad. You know we're not supposed to deal with stuff like that yet! We only gots brought here cause my mommy and your daddy wanted us to meet some earth spirits."

"Curiosity and Kishin."

"What?"

"It's Curiosity killed the cat and a kishin egg." Kidd chuckled. He reached the top and held out a hand for her, "Come on, Ari, it's not far." She rolled her eyes and climbed up allowing him to help her when she got close enough. They walked into the cave but soon stopped, "Can't you make some light or something with your magic?"

"I shouldn't have to, we shouldn't be here!" She grumbled and cast a lighting spell, "The only other spell mommy's taught me in the bawier spell you know. . ."

"Barrier spell."

"What?"

"It's pronounced barrier." She promptly hit him over the head. "Ow."

"I know you can speak better than I can so don't be a big meanie about it!" she pouted and her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Ari," he said hugging her, "I didn't mean to upset you, but we have to grow up perfect for our parents sake if we're to take over from them. After all we're the last of our kind and the world needs us."

"Yeah well mommy says your acting way to much like a grown up now and need to start acting like a real little boy again." She de-tangled herself from Kidd and walked on ahead, "And we're only looking, when we find out what it is we're going back to find your mommy and my daddy, promise?"

"All right." Kidd smiled happily and ran to catch up with her. Deeper into the cave they went, twisting and turning and Ari complaining that they would never find their way out only to be told that Kidd would just use his shinigami magic to shift the through the shadows to the outside world.

"You can already do that?" She asked impressed.

"Of course," at her sceptical look he cleared his throat, "well only once so far and I've never taken anyone with me and granted it may well have been a bit of an accident. . ."

"We're doomeded." Ari cried dramatically then stalked off ahead again before glaring back at him at the inhale of breath that he took to correct her again, strangely he thought better of it.

After almost twenty minutes of wandering through the caves they found a large cavern. Inside looked like a shrine with several scrolls hanging all over the place and towards the back was a large stone with more spirit scrolls on it than those around the cavern. Aradia lifted the small ball of light a little higher to try and get a better look, but this wasn't enough for Kidd who promptly made his way over to the stone.

"Death the Kidd you get back here right now!" Ari squeaked.

"What do you think is sealed here do you think?" Kid asked studying the scrolls carefully.

"Something bad! We've seen it now lets go!" She pleaded already backing out of the cavern sensing something ominous in the room and was getting suffocating, "Please Kidd something's wrong and I'm scared."

"Oh all right, I'm coming." The youngster got to his feet and walked away from the stone but stopped when he felt and ebb of power almost like a pulse.

"You dare return after all these years?" A voice said from the direction of the stone. "You who sealed me here all those years ago?" Kidd ran as fast as he could to Aradia who looked positively terrified, and wrapped his arms around her and both stood shaking as they stared at the stone.

"We didn't seal anybody go away!" Kidd yelled noticing that Aradia had started to cry into his shoulder. He looked up as her ball of light began to shift and it flew to the stone and the scrolls were set alight.

"Kidd I want to go home!" Ari sobbed holding him tighter. Kidd paled as he watched the stone shatter and a creature get to its feet that took the form similar to how Christians depicted devils, _"Is this a true demon? But father says they don't exist any more! How can it be here!"_ The creature looked straight at him and charged, Aradia screamed and Kidd activated his shinigami magic without even knowing it and the duo were soon shifting through the shadows. With a yelp from both parties they fell onto the woodland floor outside the cave.

"Ari we have to find our parents!" He said pulling her to her feet, but she instantly clung to him making it difficult to move, "Ari, we have to run!"

"I'm scared!" She sobbed.

"So be scared and run!" He said wrenching her off of him. He grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as their young legs could carry them. It was only a few minutes before the children came across the weapon and Meister pair who were calling for them, each ran to their own parent's arms and spoke and sobbed all at once trying to convey the danger they were in.

"Shush now!" Sakura hushed her son, "now calm down and tell us what's wrong."

"We went into a cave. . ." Kidd started.

"But I didn't want to. . ." Ari protested tearfully.

"Now you two know you are not to go wandering off without us, or Shinigami sama will cease allowing either of you out of the confines of Death city when Ari comes to play." Tenchi said sternly to both children, "and Kidd may have wanted to go but you could have come to get us Ari."

"Yes, but in the cave!" Kidd protested that they had gotten off topic.

"All right, all right." Sakura chuckled thinking it had been simply a bat or some other such cave dweller, "What did you find in the cave." An ear splitting roar was the only warning they had before the demon sprung from the nearby trees. The adults threw their children away from danger and reached for each other but their enemy was quicker and a clawed hand shot straight through Tenchi's chest whilst the other swung around striking Sakura across the face and throwing her to the side.

"DADDY!" Ari screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched the lifeless form of her father drop the ground.

"Children run!" Sakura screeched attacking using her soul wavelength as a weapon, "Take care of each other and don't look back." She dodged another blow desperately trying to shake the panic and despair out of her mind to ensure she won the fight, "Kidd find a mirror, contact your father!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kidd sobbed looking at the man he had come to call his uncle with his knees pulled up towards him. Tears streamed down his face and he rocked back and forth frozen in fear. He knew of death of course but this was the first time he had ever witnessed the brutality that could be brought forth and his young mind didn't know how to deal with it.

"My son please you must run!" Sakura pleaded knowing she had taken far too many hits to survive much longer and if she was gone there would be no chance for the children. "Snap out of it Kidd! You have to. . ." She hadn't seen the slash coming, her attention had been too much on her son and that mistake had been fatal and her neck had been slit deeply. Sakura the famous lover of Lord Death himself fell to the ground gasping for breath. She stared at her son pleading with him to run with her eyes before those very eyes went blank and the last thing she knew was the sound of her sons screams for her and the feeling of failure. She could only hope he would not join her in the next world that day as well.

"Your turn." The demon hissed at the boy and charged.

"No don't take him away too!" Ari screamed and flung herself in front of him and erected a barrier. The demon growled and slashed at it in vain. "I won't let you! Go away!"

"This will not hold," he snarled, "I will get through and both of you will die."

"No. You. Won't!" Ari gritted her teeth and put everything she had into the strength of her barrier, _"Mommy help me!" _ There was an almighty flash of light that blinded her but she held up the barrier and closed her eyes. She kept them closed, too terrified to look up but heard something happening outside her relatively small pink bubble. Was is fighting? The demon's scream caused her eyes to snap open to find her mother collecting it's soul and glancing over the scene with an unreadable expression. The guardian Hestia walked over to her husband and leant down to close his eyes and kiss his forehead before lovingly collecting his soul and doing the same for Sakura.

"Rest in peace my love, my dearest friend." She allowed a single tear to fall already feeling in the air that Shinigami had felt his love's demise, which meant his men would be here soon and they were not to see either her daughter or herself. To the world they did not exist and that is how her oldest friend would always have it. She turned to the children to find her daughter staring at her through one of her small but powerful pink barriers with wide pain filled eyes. "It's safe now my little one, the danger is over and there is no need for your shield any longer. Take it down."

"He was going to take Kidd too." She said quietly as her mother approached her slowly.

"I know dear, I know."

"I couldn't let him do that."

"You are going to be an excellent guardian my angel." Hestia smiled at her daughter as she crouched down, "but you know the rules and there will be people coming soon. We must return Kidd to his father and return ourselves to the Dragon's den before we are discovered."

"But. . ."

"It's all right." Hestia added gently and Aradia lowered her hands slowly and allowed the barrier to drop along with her eyes. Just as the little girls shoulders began to shake Ari flung herself into her mother's waiting arms and cried her eyes out and Hestia could finally get a good look at Kidd. Aside from some dirt and a few bruises that would heal in a few hours he seemed physically fine. But the way he was behaving worried her immensely. "Kidd?" He didn't answer only rocked back and forth muttering something about how sorry he was. She inclined her head knowing she didn't have time try to talk him out of it just yet so she scooped him up in her free arm, picked up Ari with the other and used her powers to phase back to Gallows mansion. Once there she placed the children on Kidd's bed and told Ari to look after Kidd, knowing that probably wasn't the best idea but Lord Death had to know his son was safe, so to speak. She never left the room only walked to the mirror and waved her hand. She knew that humans had to use a number to speak to death this way but she had no need to use such menial methods.

"Where is he!" Death demanded desperately, "Where is my son? Is he. . ?"

"He is alive and safe back here at the mansion." She told him calmly knowing someone had to be.

"Where, where is he!" her answer was to step to the side and allow him to see the hugging children, "What is wrong with my boy?" He asked alarmed.

"They witnessed their deaths old friend and I fear he blames himself." she sighed wondering just what had happened.

"What happened out there? They were just supposed to go and see the forest spirits there. There wasn't supposed to be any danger."

"Well there was a full demon there, and it was after the children." Hestia told him.

"But how?" he frowned, "Demons haven't been seen since Gorn's days when our kind banished them to the seven hells."

"Then one was missed." She shrugged itching to return to the children and deal with the issue at hand, "Remember what you call the sway of magic didn't exist back then, perhaps one of the more powerful humans of those times sealed the demon and we had no knowledge it."

"Perhaps. I'm coming to see my son and. . ."

"No, you deal with the bodies first," she told him, "you have a duty to Sakura."

"Their souls?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Safe and in my possession." Hestia replied.

"All right but as soon as I am able I will be right there." The mirror shimmered and showed only Kidd's room. Hestia sighed and turned to the children to do what she could to comfort them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter Six.**

"You are sure, my lord?" Yanna asked with a hint of scepticism in her voice.

"I assure you witch you will not be harmed." The voice assured, "You have gathered enough power to cast the spell without harm to yourself. The time is now you must release me from my prison so that I can raise my army once more!"

"Yes my lord." She nodded her head and cast a spell to transport herself to a remote part of Russia. In an old crevice she found a temple that was older than even the current Lord Death. Rams skulls and lethal looking athame's* were littered around the walls and floor and the altar at the back consisted of a small cauldron with a stone gateway behind that was filled in with stone. She approached the altar and took off the amulet she wore around her neck placing it in the murky looking water that filled the cauldron. As metal touched liquid the liquid sparked and turned a blood red, at this she looked up at the walled gateway then thrust her hands out towards it, "Spirits of ages hear me!" She yelled, "Accept the power gathered! Release the one sealed here! His power restored with mine stolen! Release!" The temple began to shake furiously and the gateway glowed. "I will finally be able to meet you My Lord!" She laughed joyously but soon stopped as more power than she had gathered began seeping towards the doorway, "No! It's too much. You said it would not do this!"

"I lied!" The voice she had come revere laughed.

"But I have served you well!" She protested beginning to fade away.

"Yes and you have served your purpose," the voice now had a body which was walking through the light in the gateway, "now my dear you are obsolete. Good bye witch."

"No!" Yanna cried, the face of her Lord the last thing her fading eyes saw before she faded into nothing. He smirked at the mortal's foolishness then walked over to a very old mirror. He waved his hand and the mirror was whole again and clean.

"Ah I have missed having a body so very much." He grinned and took in his restored body to make sure he was truly as he had been. His height seemed to be the same, about six foot three, his hair was just as black with two jet black horns sticking out either side of his head followed by his elegantly pointed ears. His black and red eyes looked approvingly at his pale white skin and his svelte body and his claws were suitably sharp. "Most satisfactory." He smiled then walked through the mirror and into the depths of hell to retrieve one other before he could release his army. She was easy to find and very similar to him but her eyes were black and amber. She fought back the ones trying to ensnare her in that level of hell. No doubt she had been deeper and had spent all of the time trapped fighting her way to the upper levels. He held out one hand and snapped his fingers causing those attacking his love to disappear with agonising screams. "Yet another thing I have missed."

"What took you my love?" She cocked her eyebrow at him but still moved to him and kissed him deeply, "Is it time to regain the mortal world for our own?"

"Let us create another level of hell my beauty," He smiled and pulled her against him roughly, "and what kind of hellish paradise would it be without my love to enjoy it by my side?"

"You flatter me Gorn." She smiled, "What is our first task?"

"It would seem that the remaining Shinigami and hogosha** are in one place." He replied.

"Are we to attack them then?"

"No, not yet." He said turning to leave and holding her hand firmly to keep her by his side, "As powerful as we are we have been drained for too long to have a hope of defeating two full gods, even if they aren't upper level gods."

"Then what Gorn?"

"Death has a room he quaintly calls his 'death room' and this links the mortal realm to the seven hells. I wish to trap him and the guardian within that room until we have gathered enough power and allies to crush them and any others that might get in my way!" He made a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a growl.

"Sounds like fun," his female companion cooed and wrapped her arms around his left one, "Tell me do the dragons still exist in whatever time we now reside?"

"Ah yes, it was the dragon clan who defeated you." He smiled at her obvious irritation, "Yes Elsa they have survived the test of time. The faces are different but they are still the same dragons."

"Good, I've been looking forward to crushing them to the ground!" she grinned.

"Let the fun begin then!" Gorn smiled and chanted a spell that would take them to where he desired.

"Why?" Kidd roared backing away from his father. "What gave you the right to do something like that?" He added at the top of his lungs.

"Son, please!" Death pleaded.

"No! You took my mother from me and you expect me to . . .to what? Act as if nothing happened?" Kidd clenched his fists and glared at his father, dark power flickered around him like electricity as his temper flared and Lord Death was dismayed to see faint lines appearing on his chin, "I grew up thinking I didn't have a friend in the world until I found Patty and Liz, but I have at least one friend I didn't even know about who was put in mortal danger because she's like us!"

"It was what I thought was best." The elder Shinigami said dejectedly. "You were empty, broken. It was the only way I could fix you. The only way I could think of."

"Give them back."

"What?" Death looked at his son.

"I said give them back!" Kidd yelled. "Give me back my memories!"

"I. . .I can't." Death said quietly.

"What do you mean you can't?"Kidd backed away more quickly this time holding his head and shaking it at the same time.

"It's not that he can't return the memories." Hestia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he vaguely wondered when she had moved. "But erasing memories is a difficult buisiness for anyone involved and the return of them is even harder. The memories he took from you were traumatic at best and to suddenly return them could be more than your mind could handle."

"And with what you went through in in the Noah incident. . . well. . . this time around I might not get you back son." Death approached his son as if on his knees, "Please son, you don't need to remember what happened then. You have your friends now. You can get to know them again without the memories of that terrible day."

"Stop it! Don't you dare tell me I'm better off not knowing who my mother was!" His shinigami power flared and both elders flinched at the anger within his power. "You told me she died giving birth to me! You told me the memories were too painful to have pictures of her around. You may have thought I wouldn't blame myself for her death but I still did. I used to think she'd still be alive if I hadn't been born. Of course now I know how true that really was!"

"Death the Kidd!" Hestia scolded, "None of this was ever your fault! I only know what happened before I arrived because the forest spirits told me most of it when I returned much later. The demon seemed to know you were there and singled the pair of you out. I don't know why, neither did the spirits as far as I could tell, you know how they like to speak in riddles. But they all said the same thing; _"The dark one sealed here called to them as if he knew them."_"

"What does that mean?" Kidd asked.

"I have disscussed this with Katsahito on several occasions." Hestia admitted then gave the Death God a sideways glance, "I would have discussed it with your father but he had forbidden me to contact him directly, and as I had not agreed with his solution, we were not on the best speaking terms anyway so I never had the chance to share this information with him."

"If I had known you had information like that. . ." Death tried to interrupt.

"You cared for nothing but isolating your son at that time. All of his training was to be taken on by you and no one else. When would you have had the time to even think of asking me more about what I had to say?"

"Enough of this." Kidd said, no longer furious but tired and drained, "I can't do this any more, I need to think." Kidd went to leave and felt an odd sensation coming from the never worlds, he turned back to the elder two, "Did you. . ?" But both were looking at him with concerned faces as if nothing was wrong, "Never mind."

"He sensed that too?" Hestia stated more than asked.

"Yes." Death replied, "Oh, Hes what should I do?"

"The mistake has been made," Hestia said, "all you can do is be there for him should he wish you to be. And perhaps if he doesn't as well." She then followed after the boy knowing Death was better off investigating the disturbance in the never world.

"Kidd?" Hestia found him at her daughter's bedside sitting in a chair staring at Aradia's still form.

"Please just leave me be." Kidd said staring at the girl he should know.

"I must tell you something." When he stayed silent she continued, "Memories are a powerful thing Kidd, as we grow older they will fade no matter what the cause. But they are always there even magic cannot erase those memories even if that magic is cast by a God. Kidd look at me." She waited until his golden eyes met her own violet ones, "You can regain your memories if you look within yourself. But be warned you will not simply unlock the good memories. As with life you must retrieve both the good and the bad." Hestia stooped and gave her slumbering daughter a kiss on the forhead, "I don't think there has been a day when my daughter has not missed you. If you wish for her friendship I am sure she will gladly give it to you." She then left him to watch over Aradia.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Maka said sipping her drink and staring out of the window as Soul watched her from his seat.

"Why not?" He asked resting an arm on the back rest of his chair as he leant back.

"Because, Kidd's still not better and that girl he was so worried about is in the infirmary! So are her friends and we're on a date!" She said a little too loudly. The restaraunt seemed starngely quiet so she looked to her side and blushed when she realised everyone had heard her and was looking her way.

"So not cool," Soul muttered then added loud enough for the other patrons to hear, "you people got a problem?" All eyes turned back to thier own business and Soul turned smugly back to Maka who glared at him, "What?"

"You can be so rude at times." She huffed.

"They were staring! And besides, you want me to let people make you uncomfortable?" He rasied an enquiring eyebrow.

"My hero." She replied with a grin to show she wasn't really angry with him.

"Naturally." He grinned back. "So you think Yanna's gonna come after Kidd and Aradia again?"

"I don't know," Maka shrugged, "she'd have to be crazy to attack them here in Death city, but she's managed to get to Kidd here before so I guess she is nuts."

"Kidd said there was some sort of connection between them all cause of the spell she used." Soul said glancing to the left wondering where their food was, "He thinks she can acsess his mind or something and that's why Aradia was always pushing him out of that dream world."

"That would make sense," Maka sat up a little straighter as thier food arrived and placed her napkin over her lap, "Thank you. If there is some kind of connection there might be a chance that she could control him in some way and with how weak he still is I doubt he would be able to fight her off."

"Yeah it's not like he's got a full set mentally anyway." Soul said without thinking.

"Soul!" Maka hissed frowning at him.

"What? You know he's not exactly sane, especially since the Noah thing and you've gotta admit that his OCD is a little out of control. Funny. But out of control." Soul took a bite of his food and kept his gaze with Maka.

"He can't help haveing OCD tendancies," Soul snorted at her comment but she carried on as if she didn't hear it, "and he's supposed to be your friend how can you talk about him like that?"

"He is my friend, but I'm not gonna pretend he's something he's not, even Liz will tell you he's insane." Soul rolled his eyes at Maka's dissaproving look. "So what do you think he was so upset about?"

"Not sure, the girl in the picture looked a little like Aradia." She said tucking into her own food.

"But he said he didn't know her."

"I know, but if that's the case and the girl in the picture is Aradia then how do you explain it?" Maka said furrowing her brow. "You think Kidd's all right?"

"You wanna go check on him don't you?" Soul made a face she couldn't read.

"Yes?" Maka said giving her best puppy dog look.

"Check please." He called to a passing waiter, "You know it might be interesting to finish a date one day, What do ya say?" He grinned at Maka and she had the decency to blush.

"Very funny," She said, "don't pretend you're not just as worried about him as I am."

"Yeah yeah." He got to his feet and went to pay the bill before holding out a hand for his girlfriend and escorting her out of the restaraunt and to his bike. "He'll be okay Maka." He assured her before starting the motorbike and began the short journey back to the academy. Once Maka was satisfied Kidd was okay they returned to Gallows mansion.

_*Athame – ritual dagger used in pagan/wiccan spells/rituals._

_**Hogosha – Japanese for guardian._

_**Hi all! Sorry it takes me a while to update but I am working on it and I am always soooo busy! Thank you for the great reviews (you know who you are!) one in particular really cheered me up on a depressing day when I retired my old horse. So thanks soooo very much, I will try very hard to update a little more quickly for you! xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 7.**

"_Where am I?"_ Aradia thought as her weary eyes looked up at the blank ceiling. She knew she wasn't in a cell any more but the place she had woken up in was certainly not a Dragon clan infirmary. Her violet eyes began wondering around the room. To her left was another bed with a sleeping Yue in, _"Yue you idiot, you got yourself hurt trying to help me didn't you. You'd better be okay!" _She looked back up to the ceiling to find a pale faced, golden eyed boy staring at her in worry. A squeak of surprise left her lips and she jumped to the side, consequently falling off the bed. There was a rush of air and Kidd was in her face again looking even more worried.

"I'm sorry Aradia, are you all right?" He asked getting in her personal space again.

"You remember me!" She squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck, but he stiffened and didn't return the gesture. That hesitation was enough for Ari to jump back again as if burned with a betrayed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I know what my father did." He said as he knelt before her, his hands on his knees and fists clenched, while his eyes refused to meet hers. "And I know we were friends once when we were children. But . . ."

"Get out." His eyes shot up to meet hers at her angry yet low voice, "Get out!" She added with a yell and he scrambled out of the room unsure of what he'd done.

"Well that was a little mean." Ari looked to her left to find her cousin Yue on her side with her hand on her cheek and her elbow propping her head up. "It's not his fault and you know it."

"Shut up." Ari got unsteadily to her feet and plopped down on the bed.

"You know I'm right." Yue smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ari said pulling the covers over her, "and what kind of idiot goes up against a witch when they're already injured? By the same witch no less!"

"I wasn't about to let her keep you." Yue said matter of factly, "Besides, we're all fine. And it's not like I haven't been hurt before."

"Yeah but that was when we were fighting together, helping each other. Not when I can't help you at all and you and the tweebs are up against a whole army of nut jobs!" Ari scolded.

"The guards were pretty pathetic fighters actually. We only really had a problem when Yanna showed up again." Yue shrugged lying on her back again.

"You mean to say you attacked without knowing she was there or not?" the white haired guardian groaned and held her head feeling a headache coming on.

"Who do you think I am, Keiichi? Of course we waited till she left! I just didn't sense her return." She added the last as more of a mumble.

"In other words you were already injured enough for your soul perception to be affected and you couldn't focus enough to sense her return." Both girls looked to the new speaker who stood in the doorway.

"Uncle!" Both girls said one happily another apprehensively.

"When you are well we will discuss your conduct Red Dragon." Katsahito said sternly and she looked down at her hands. The dragon lord smiled and wrapped his arms around his talented niece, "I am glad you are all all right."

"I'm sorry uncle." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his neck.

"The boys have told me all about it." He chuckled smiling kindly down at her to show he wasn't really mad at her, "I was just worried about my little dragons that's all." He moved to wrap an arm around Aradia as well. "And when word spreads I'm sure the clan will revere you even more than they already do." Yue grinned.

"Nothing better than having warriors scared of little girls huh?" Ari giggled and leaned to get a better hold on her beloved uncle.

"You old softie." Hetsia chuckled as she phased through the mirror in the room, "Your father would never have been so soft."

"Would you rather I rule the clan like my father?" He raised an eyebrow at the elder guardian he had known all of his life.

"Gods no! He was such a stuffy old prune! And he never let any one have any fun." Hestia said approaching the three and pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Are my friends okay?" Ari asked her mother speaking of the kids she knew at her school in Japan.

"A few bumps and scrapes but you protected them well my little guardian." Hestia refrained from requesting she start protecting herself more as well, "You and your cousins."

"Do you know what she was after?" Katsahito asked, "Did she let slip any sort of plan?"

"Not to me, she just kept bragging that she was storing my power for something big. I think it had something to do with her amulet though."

"I sensed something about it too." Yue said, "Like it held it's own soul. And not a good one."

"It was creepy." Ari shivered, "When she came near me it was like something was eagerly anticipating something and it had to do with my powers. Kidd's too I think."

"We're looking into the possibility of a sealed demon of some kind." Hestia told her then gave her a sideways glance.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aradia huffed guessing her mother was going to bring up Kidd.

"Fine then I suppose it's time for you all to rest." Hestia got to her feet after giving Yue a quick hug and pulling Katsahito with her, "come along Hito. Let's leave the girls to themselves."

"Well that went well." Yue said, "You know you and Kidd used to be insep. . ."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Ari yelled and violently turned over then pulled the covers over her head.

"Kidd?" Liz said as she let herself into his room. He was organising, again and more obsessively than normal. "I saw Spirit and he said you were upset about something."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" He tore his sheets off for the third time and began doing them again to make sure they were perfect. "I mean Yanna has no hostage any more and everyone's safe now!"

"So why are you rearranging your room again?" She asked folding her arms and leaning against the door frame, "And just how many times have you already reset your sheets?"

"My room was filthy and disorganised and only three times." He snapped groaning when the sheets wouldn't do what he wanted and there was another crease in them that made them unsymmetrical. He yelled out in fury and threw them into the corner and promptly collapsed to his knees, holding his head and sobbing about how worthless he was.

"Seriously Kidd?" Liz knew she should be more understanding, something had been wrong with him recently that was causing him to act worse than he usually would. "Your room is more organised and clean than any I've ever been to, even Maka's room looks more lived in than yours does and she sleeps in with Soul now!" She approached him and gently pulled his hands away from his silky hair before he could think to start pulling it out as he could be prone to do when truly distressed about something.

"Really?" He looked up with a hopeful look hat resembled a child on Christmas morning.

"Really Kidd." She smiled and gave him a hug and was pleased to feel the hug returned by her slightly disturbed meister, "Come on I'll help you make your bed then lets go down stairs and have dinner with everyone."

"They're all still staying here?" He asked.

"Yep, Patty thinks it's great," she picked up the sheets and handed him one side of them to Kidd and together they made sure the sheets were to his liking, "she says it's like being one big happy family. She's even talking about those dragons like it too."

"Dragons?" Kidd asked.

"She likes the one called Keiichi and I have to admit he is pretty cool." Liz said standing back to admire their work, "And his twin's not too hard on the eyes either."

"I knew them." Kidd said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Remember when I told you that I have very little memories from my childhood before a certain time?" Liz nodded, "Well it would seem it was not because I fell ill as my father told me, but because something happened and he felt it prudent to erase my memories. He made me forget. Apparently I knew them, their cousin Yue and Aradia as well. Not only that but I should remember my mother and her weapon as well. Who just happens to be Aradia's father."

"Harsh. Did he say why?" Liz asked studying Kidd to make sure he didn't break down again.

"He said I shut down, that he couldn't bear to see me like that and it was the only way he could think of to bring me back." Kidd shrugged. Liz had nothing to say to it, she wasn't sure what would be appropriate having learnt something she probably shouldn't know. "I had friends before I met you and Patty. Friends that apparently treated me like family. But my father took that away from me, he took my mother away from me. I don't remember her because of him. And Aradia. . ." He stopped and went to leave the room but Liz wasn't about to let him leave her hanging when it was possibly what had set him off.

"What about Aradia?" She grabbed his shoulder and made him face her again.

"It doesn't matter." He said trying to leave again but her grip tightened and she wouldn't let him.

"What happened?"

"I was there when she woke up." He said.

"It's good she woke up right?" She said grinning, "so did you ask her about this stuff. I mean does she remember everything or was it just you that had his memory wiped?"

"It was just me. But she thought I had remembered at first and seemed so happy, but I froze and she knew. She just knew I didn't remember. She got angry and told me to get out." He paused ashamed of himself although not really sure why, "So I did."

"It's not your fault this happened!" Liz said almost viscously, "Just wait till I see her!"

"No! Let it be." He said, "She's been through enough. I'll just stay out of her way."

"This is your city Kidd, You shouldn't have to!" Liz objected.

"Please Liz just drop it." Kidd said sounding tired and she took the hint.

"All right but if she upsets you again it's no hold barred, okay?" She raised a perfectly defined eyebrow at him daring him to argue, but instead he smiled at her and nodded. Weapon and meister then left the room and made their way down to the dinning room where they knew chaos was most likely already in progress. "I thought you two were on a date?" Liz blinked when she saw Soul and Maka walking into the dinning room as well from the other entrance.

"We were, she was worried about crazy boy over there." Soul smirked at Kidd's blush.

"There was no need to ruin your night on my account." Kidd protested quietly.

"Well last we saw anything of you you were running off to see your dad looking like you'd seen a ghost and I thought something might be really wrong." Maka said trying to defend herself.

"We're like family Kidd," Tsubaki said gently from her place besides Black Star who was far too busy eating to join in on the conversation, "we all worry about you."

"Yeah wouldn't be good for a star like me to not worry about his team mates." Black Star said having taken a huge gulp to swallow his food before speaking.

"I see you've finally taught him to swallow before speaking." Liz teased.

"Most of the time but he will sometimes forget himself." Tsubaki giggled.

"More food!" Patty yelled as she came in from the kitchen with one of her 'special' concoctions. As usual all but Black Star gave it a suspicious look and Patty naturally skipped over to her biggest fan when it came to cooking who happily began digging in right along with her.

"Please tell me there some real food left?" Liz asked looking decidedly green.

"I made sure to put some in the warmer for you." Tsubaki said getting up to get it for the pair.

"Relax Tsubaki," Liz waved her hand, "sit back down, I can get it." By the time she was back Kidd had sat back down and Maka seemed to be checking his temperature whilst Soul looked on trying not to look worried himself. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone!" Kidd bellowed and tried to leave but Patty blocked his way.

"No way! You have to tell us first!" She declared, "What if you're sick and we need to take you to Stein?"

"I'm not sick!" He insisted.

"Not physically anyway." Soul snickered and his comment earned him a Maka chop.

"Please I just need some peace." Kidd pleaded, "Just let me go back to my room and have my thoughts to myself."

"You'll only rearrange your room again, or find another one that isn't right!" Liz growled, "Now sit down and eat the meal Tsubaki went to the trouble of preparing for you already!" Kidd huffed but did as he was told, ignoring the almost silent whip lash sound effect coming from Soul's direction. The resulting Maka chop did ease his irritation though. "Kidd's already talked to me about it and if he wants me to tell you I will but for now back off okay." She carried on protectively, "Mmnn, Tsubaki this is your best yet!"

"Thank you, it's a new recipe I wanted to try. Soul found it for me. A simple English dish called sheperd's pie." She smiled, "I'm so glad it turned out okay. It's quite economical to make so I wanted to be able to make it well for when Black Star and I are back at the apartment and on a budget again." She said happily.

"Hey Buddy?" Soul looked to his best friend, "Can I borrow her a few nights a week? You know so I get a real meal every now and again?"

"Maka Chop!" the blonde glared daggers at her white haired partner, "If you don't like my cooking then why don't you try cooking for yourself?"

"But that would mean I had to actually know how to cook." He grinned, "Besides, can't risk these pianist fingers now can I?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively causing his meister to blush several shades of red that Kidd did not think was healthy. Patty and Black Star laughed their heads off, Liz shook her head and Tsubaki joined Maka in a deep blush.

"Must you lower the tone?" Kidd rolled his eyes.

"Always my friend." Soul grinned back at the young shinigami, "Hey Kidd your rooms are all sound proofed right?"

"You've asked that before, why. . ?" Kidd blinked at Maka's squeal of protest at being thrown over Soul's shoulder and carried off upstairs, "Must you?" Kidd shouted after them ignoring the laughter from Liz, Patty and Black Star. Tsubaki was politely clearing up trying desperately to hide her continuing blush.

"At least someone's getting some action in the bedroom!" Liz wiped away a few tears and looked at a mortified Kidd, "Oh relax, you said yourself the rooms are sound proofed and we never used any of our guest rooms before now anyway."

"Well there was that one ti. . ." Patty was cut off by Liz's hand on her mouth.

"Like I said don't worry about it." She removed her hand from her sister's treacherous mouth.

"And what about the time Terr. . ." The hand was quickly back over her mouth again.

"He doesn't need to know!" She hissed louder than she had meant to.

"What don't I need to know Liz?" Kidd asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, you know patty! She's such a joker!" Liz laughed nervously under his suspicious gaze and began walking backwards away from him toward the entrance hall and to freedom, "Gotta go!"

"Liz!" Kidd shouted in protest then turned to the younger Thompson sister, "What don't I need to know Patty?"

"That she's used four of the spare rooms to play shiver me timbers seven times already!" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs. Black Star spat out the drink he'd been chugging down and began to laugh and choke at the same time, something only he could possibly be capable of. Tsubaki managed to grow a deeper shade of red and busied herself trying to rescue her rapidly blue looking meister rather than think about what Patty had meant.

"What!" Kidd screeched leaping to his feet as images of what might have happened in his perfectly symmetrical house began to flash through his mind and he had one of his episodes. He collapsed to the floor with blood trickling out of his nostrils and fainted to the sound of laughter and a worried yelp from Tsubaki.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope your still enjoying this! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 8:**

It had been several weeks since the sudden arrival of the Aradia and her cousins. The head Dragon and Lady Hestia had told them to attend class with the other children their age as soon as they were physically ready, however the group kept to themselves and while they had made friends at the academy they were more content to act as bodyguards to Aradia. Sousuke and Keiichi were more relaxed about the role they had chosen than Yue and had become firm friends with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki and would often be found speaking to them about things most teens would talk about with each other. Yue on the other hand barely left Aradia's side and had yet to be seen talking to anyone outside of the dragon clan and the teachers. Kidd had kept a safe distance from all of them although he would often be caught glancing nervously at the white haired hogosha. The whole school had noticed this and rumours were spreading like wild fire.

"Good morning class." Stein said as he wheeled into the the room and promptly tipped the chair over. "Today we'll be dissecting a Tibetan white tiger." The entire class sweat dropped.

"They're endangered!" Kidd and Ari yelled in unison, the pair looked at each other for a moment before looking away, one nervously and the other with an angry blush.

"Either way we're going to see how they work." Stein told them.

"Shouldn't they work like any other mammalian creature?" Yue said in a bored tone.

"Yes, I suppose they would," Stein muttered with an insane gleam in his eye, "but you never know." He grinned and pulled out a scalpel. Ari squeaked and went to stop him.

"Stein I demand you stop this immediately!" Kidd declared having no desire to see the creature cut open, not to mention seeing the decidedly unsymmetrical insides of said creature. "If you don't I will have to report you to my fa. . .ther." He knew the falter in his voice was noticed, it would have been difficult to not notice. _"At least there aren't many who know why." _He though to himself before noticing Aradia staring at him before she looked away again. _"Was I imagining that?"_

"Very well," Stein said, "If we really must do something else then make your way out to the courtyard, we will work on our combat skills." There was an excited murmur amongst the students at the mention of this and they quietly filed out. "Are the dragons up to sparring today?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"We're fine." Yue said keeping in step with Aradia and leaving after the other students.

"Is that right?" Stein shook his head and followed after them. Once out in the courtyard he walked into the middle and adjusted his glasses again, "Let's see. Kidd you can spar against Aradia, no weapons."

"You can't be serious!" Kidd protested.

"Oh? Am I not good enough to spar with the great and powerful Death the Kidd?" Aradia exclaimed in a mocking tone looking less than impressed.

"No, I. . .I mean that's not. . ." Kidd spluttered earning several snickers from the surrounding students, "It's only been two weeks and you were Yanna's prisoner for so long! You can't possibly be ready for sparring yet! You could get hurt!" Aradia blushed but soon came over her surprise and became angry again.

"Not that you'd know, but we guardians are more powerful than you Death Gods." She said crossing her arms and glaring, "Our bodies are more vulnerable but we can generate a lot more power than you can and we can regenerate a lot quicker. So don't you worry about me shinigami. Just you worry about yourself!"

"Good." Stein moved to one side with his hands in his pockets, "Begin."

"But wait I. . ." Kidd began to protest but he yelped as he dodged a punch from Ari, "Aradia I do not have any intention of fighting you!" He said sternly.

"Then this fight is going to be really short." Ari grinned and attacked again starting with another punch before spinning into a kick aimed to his head. When he dodged she jumped again and aimed a knee at his chin which connected and he fell back. "Fight back idiot!" She yelled landing gracefully into a fighting pose. Kidd stood breathing heavily with his hair hiding his eyes, after a few minutes his head snapped up and he glared at Aradia.

"That was hardly lady like!" He growled, "You wish me to fight back then fine!" He wasn't sure if his powers would work properly yet but as he called on them they did as required and he moved quicker than many students could follow. Unfortunately for him Aradia wasn't wrong when she said a guardian's powers regenerated more quickly than his as she moved every bit as quickly and matched his every move, at least she did until she tripped on some unseen element and landed hard on her rear end only to look up to find and fist millimetres from her face and a smirking Kidd. "I win." He declared before realising she might be hurt, "Are you all right?" He asked offering her his hand to help her up and softening his look to one of concern.

"I'm fine!" She snapped slapping the offered hand away and getting up trying to hide the embarrassment of being beaten.

"That was entertaining." Stein said wiping his glasses, "Did anyone see where Aradia went wrong." There were several blank faces before Yue put her hand up ignoring her cousin's incredulous look, "Yue."

"She wasn't aware of her surroundings and slipped on a small stone," Yue said dodging the foot that tried to stamp on her own, "if it weren't for that she and Kidd would have been evenly match and it would likely have ended in a draw."

"I agree." Stein nodded.

"So what you're trying to say is if your cousin wasn't a clutz she would have just kept going till one of them dropped?" Soul said then collapsing to the ground courtesy of a Maka chop.

"I'm sorry Aradia," Maka said through gritted teeth, "Soul has a tendency to be rude" Ari just smiled in thanks.

"Now I think it would be interesting for you to take a turn Yue," Stein butted in, "Now who wants to take on the Red Dragon. I warn you the title of Red Dragon is only given to the most skilled of warriors so I wouldn't take her lightly."

"No one?" Stein had locked eyes on Black Star and they neveer left, "Black Star, I think you would make the most interesting sparring partner for the Red Dragon."

"Why me?" Black Star asked earning some very odd looks from his fellow students.

"I would have thought you'd be itching to take on the Dragon Clan's second best fighter." Stein said, "Either way I want you and Yue to spar so begin." Black Star glanced at Yue with one of his blank expressions on his face then nodded.

"Please be careful Black Star." Tsubaki said nervously watching Yue's reaction which was the smallest of smiles. She had been told all about the Red Dragon by Sousuke who had spoken of her skill with awe and admiration, and perhaps a little jealousy as well.

"You don't need to worry about me! I'm a star remember." he gave his weapon a thumbs up and then stepped up to Yue, "Lets get this started." They backed off each other and both got into defensive positions. Neither did anything for quite some time, both sizing the other up and then suddenly Black Star attacked. Unlike Kid and Aradia's battle it was over quickly and Yue was on her back after only three of Black Star's moves. She stared disbelievingly up at the blue haired boy who grinned maniacally at her.

"He just floored Yue?" Keiichi yelped, "No one floors Yue, ever!" Said girl shot her cousin a look that could kill before getting back up and preparing to attack again. Stein didn't stop them so Black Star did the same. This time the fight lasted a few minutes longer but the results were the same and left Yue looking up at her opponent panting.

"You're bleeding." Black Star said as if talking about the weather. Yue looked at her side and sure enough there was a red patch of blood getting bigger on her side. She glared back at the blue haired ninja then got gingerly to her feet. Ari went to help her but Sousuke stopped her with a hand on the shoulder.

"I'll take her to see Nygus." Black Star said with a shrug and began walking off. When he realised she wasn't following he turned and looked at her, "You coming or you just gonna stand there and bleed everywhere? Or maybe you want the great Black Star to carry you?" Yue blushed and followed him without a word of protest.

"Wow." Keiichi exclaimed, "what just happened?"

"Not sure yet, but I think we'll know soon enough." Sousuke said smiling after the pair.

"You ever seen anyone other than dad order her around like that?" Keiichi asked Ari.

"Nope." She replied not sure if she was shocked or intrigued.

"Wasn't he born into the star clan?" Kei added in a whisper to Aradia.

"Uh huh," She looked at him pointedly, "but from what I heard he would have been too young to have known his parents."

"Hey, It doesn't bother me," he glanced around, "but it might bother some of our older clan members. You know how they were when she got the red dragon title."

"Like she would care," Sousuke snorted, "if anything that would be even more of a reason to associate with him."

"May I just point out that they've barely spoken to each other and he just beat her in a fight, twice!" Aradia pointed out sighing, "You're acting like they're engaged to be married already and you know her track record with guys. She's not exactly good at the whole dating thing. None of us are." She added the final part as a mutter and ignored the glare she received from the twins.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the courtyard;

"Well that was. . ." Liz said watching Black Star escorting Yue in silence to the infirmary and Nygus.

"Sedate?" Maka suggested.

"Unusual?" Kidd said whilst his gaze slipped back to Ari for a moment to see her conversing with her cousins.

"Scary?" Soul muttered then noticed the weird looks he received, "What?"

"He likes her." Tsubaki said with a smile, "I think it's only the second girl he's ever liked like that."

"Please! How do you get to Black Star liking that Dragon girl?" Liz asked incredulously.

"Ha ha, Yue and Black Star sitting in a tree . . ." Patty began singing the rhyme at the top of her lungs earning a look from the other students, especially from the remaining dragon clan kids. Liz noticed Kei grin and turn back to his brother and cousin and begin talking animatedly again.

"Think about it," Tsubaki explained, "He hasn't once challenged her, despite having found out on the first day they literally appeared in Kidd's back yard that she is one of the best warriors in the dragon clan and has earned a title within it that is only given to certain individuals."

"But she was injured," Maka pointed out, "even Black Star's not that bad."

"Since when has that ever stopped him." Kidd muttered earning a clipped ear from Liz who wanted to hear all from Tsubaki. "At least clip both ears!" He cried desperately. Patty laughed maniacally and clipped the other ear so hard he fell over. "Thank you Patty."

"He only fought her because Stein put them together," Tsubaki carried on, "and didn't you notice that even though he beat her he still wasn't really trying. She certainly did, I think that's why she was so frustrated."

"I guess that's why he offered to 'escort' her as well huh?" Liz grinned, "This could be fun. I wonder if dragon girl has any other emotions other than angry and just plain scary."

"She's not scary." Patty chirped up, "She leant me this top I'm wearing!" she grinned and pointed at her chest with her thumb, "Kei says she's just not good around lots a people."

"When did you borrow a top off of her?" Maka asked surprised.

"Last night!" She grinned, "I went to see Kei and Sousuke to ask them something. They weren't there though, but Yue and Ari were and they let me have some food and we watched TV together, then I saw this top and said I liked it and Yue leant it to me!"

"You spent an evening with Aradia?" Kidd asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's really not that mean like Liz says but I don't know why she doesn't like you any more though?"

"I see." Kidd glanced Ari's way once more to see them leaving with the rest of the class, "time to go."

"You've only pulled the stitches Yue." Nygus finished redressing the girl's side, "Please try to take it easy kid. And I'll be having words with Stein about pushing his students before they're ready, I'm sure your uncle won't be pleased with him either."

"He doesn't need to know."

"And why not?" Nygus stood and placed a hand on her hip.

"He has enough to worry about as it is," she replied, "besides I should have said no. Told the professor I wasn't fit to fight yet."

"I will be speaking to Stein, but I won't talk to your uncle for now." Nygus said, "But if you push yourself again I will, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"All right, you can go." Yue nodded and walked out the room only to blink when she found Black Star waiting for her.

"You waited for me?" She said _"Way to state the obvious!" _She added to herself.

"It was one of my hits that opened the wound right?" He shrugged standing up straight, "I tried to avoid it but I got carried away."

"How did you know that's where I was hurt?" She asked suspiciously.

"I carried you to the infirmary the night you. . .uh . . .arrived, It wasn't exactly hard to see your wounds, they were pretty bad." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her out of the corner of his eye in case he'd upset her in some way but instead saw a dusting of pink across her cheeks. _"Huh, didn't seem like she was the kind of girl to blush" _ He thought.

"You were holding back weren't you." The blush was gone by the time she'd said this and she looked angry about something.

"Not much, I didn't want to hurt you." He said feeling his face heat up, "I mean how would it look if a big star like me hurt a girl who's already hurt anyway?" He added loudly with a toothy grin.

"Out of the whole clan only my uncle can beat me," she said, "but you beat me like it was nothing. Plus you were holding back, I didn't recognise your style though. I mean I know your basically a ninja but . . ."

"I don't really use just one style," he said, "a star like me has to be the best and the best can fight anyone, anyhow." Yue raised an eye brow.

"You adjusted your style to suit the situation." She said impressed despite herself.

"Lady Yue!" An older member of the Dragon clan rushed up to her and bowed, "The head Dragon wishes to see you."

"Uh, right," She stepped away from Black Star a little, "Is he in the usual place?"

"Yes my lady." He said, but Black Star was sure the formality was forced for some reason. She nodded and walked away, but just as Black Star was about to leave the Dragon lunged at him. The blue haired teen dodged and glared at him.

"What's your problem?" He growled ready for a fight and this time he wouldn't have to hold back.

"It's bad enough that wretch was given the title of Red Dragon but I and many others will not allow her to sully the clan any more by associating with the likes of you!" He hissed at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black Star asked not remotely concerned.

"You know you Star Clan scum!" the older man growled before attacking again. Black Star avoided again and the Dragon Clan member found himself in a hold against the wall.

"In case you haven't heard, the Star clan was taken out by Shibusen years ago," He twisted the arm he held roughly resulting in a pained grunt from his opponent, "I am a meister for Lord death and I always have been and if Yue wants to talk to a star like me then that's up to her so do yourself a favour and don't bother me again!" Black Star roughly threw him to the floor and left without looking back leaving the Dragon to pick himself up off the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Did you see his face!" Yue stopped at the exclamation from a boy she recognised from class.

"He's such a freak!" Said another causing her to frown and back up slightly so that she could conceal her presence. Her arm shot out to stop Aradia from passing her and she pulled the girl behind her.

"Wha. . ?"

"Shh!" Yue placed a finger over her lips and continued listening.

". . .ays good for a laugh!" the first one side.

"Man I love it when you mess with him," the second said grinning, "and the idiot never says anything cause he's so preoccupied with that symmetry hang up of his!" Aradia was frowning now as well.

"They're talking about Kidd!" She squeaked as quietly as she could.

"I've seen them looking at him and laughing several times and Patty says she heard them pick on him before but Kidd denies all knowledge of his tormentors so never mentions it to his dad." Yue said softly narrowing her eyes at the first speaker who was obviously the ring leader.

"So where's the wierdo now?" The second boy asked.

"I left him in the bath room with a razor to help him get rid of his hair." The first laughed with the second and the pair began to walk off.

"Lets check the bathroom nearest the classroom." Yue said using her soul perception to confirm that he was indeed in that direction at the very least.

"It's lunch time so most of the students are either in the canteen or outside." Aradia said also sensing Kidd's presence nearby their class room, "It'll be just him around there now." Yue nodded and they made their way quickly up a flight of stairs and towards the aforementioned bathroom. Yue reached it first and stopped in the doorway at the scene in front of her. Granted she was never as close to Kidd as Aradia had been, but they had still been very good friends, still cared for each other like family. She knew Sousuke and Keiichi felt the same way, to them he was every bit a Dragon as they were. So to see Kidd lying prone on the floor of the bathroom his wrists bloody and his face wet with tears. His hair had been hacked away, although it was quickly growing back a millimetre a second and as she stood there it grew back to it's usual length and style. She could feel Ari frozen next to her gripping her right arm and it was Yue who came to her senses first. She rushed forward and ripped a sleeve off of her shirt to wrap around one wrist before doing the same with her other sleeve to wrap his remaining wrist.

"Please just leave me!" He sobbed quietly, "I'm trash, garbage! I don't deserve to live!" She blinked then looked over her shoulder.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me!" She snapped at Aradia who shook her head then bolted towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kidd asked shocked when he realised who was embracing him, "You hate me and no matter how hard I try I can't figure out why or remember what he took from me! I'm sorry Aradia! I'm so sorry!"

"Stop it! I don't hate you! I never hated you!"Ari squeezed tighter, "I'm sorry I was a jerk I. . . well I don't know what I was thinking! But why would you do something this. . .this crazy!"

"They were right." He said quietly placing his arms on Ari's back as he finally responded to the hug.

"Who was right?" Yue asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Devon and Michael." he said quietly, "I'm not symmetrical, I'm not perfect. After all if I had been a better shinigami, a better son then maybe father wouldn't have had to erase my memories in the first. . ."

"Stop it!" Aradia snapped pulling away and holding him at arms length, "No one is perfect Kidd and while I admit striving to be isn't necessarily a bad thing, I think you are taking the perfection thing a little too far."

"But I have to be perfect, symmetry is perfection. But I'm not symmetrical, these stupid lines . . ."

"Are cool, right Yue?" She turned to her cousin to find she had disappeared, "I hate when she does that." She rolled her eyes and helped Kidd to his feet, "Come on those cuts look like they've already healed themselves, lets get you home." She waved her arm and created a rip in reality that would take them straight to Gallows mansion.

Yue on the other hand was on her way to class where she knew there would be students there waiting for it to begin and was hoping her prey would be there as well. She told Patty and Liz to return to the mansion as she passed them and when asked she simply told them Kidd would need them and they were more than happy to oblige. She entered the room and looked up at the seats seeing the rest of Kidd's team had already assembled and were at their seats. Maka was reading something whilst Soul was turned around in his seat sharing what looked like a joke with Black Star whilst Tsubaki sat waiting patiently for Sid to arrive to take the class. Merely two rows behind the two ninja sat her prey. She was vaguely aware that Black Star's eyes were on her and not his best friend as she calmly walked up the stairs and approached the two boys. She reached the ringleader of the two and punched him then grabbed his shoulder before slamming him face first into the desk behind.

"What is your problem Dragon?" Devon said through an already swollen lip.

"Word of advice," She said dangerously, "mess with my friends, you mess with me got it?"

"What are you talking about you psycho?" He coughed some blood out of his mouth.

"I've known Kidd for a very long time," She whispered, "to me and many other dragons he's family. I don't want to hear you've had fun on his behalf or anyone's ever again, got it. Or I'll show you how dragons deal with their enemies. Understand?"

"Yes!" He squeaked and she let him up, "Bitch." He added with a mutter. Yue spun on her right and performed a spin kick that threw him down to the podium level just as the twins walked in.

"Yue?" Sousuke looked at her expectantly.

"Wow and I thought she was past the whole look at me wrong and I'll hurt you stage." Keii chuckled crouching down and poking the groaning bully.

"I'm waiting." Sousuke ignored his brother and glared at his cousin who looked less than intimidated.

"Just teaching him a lesson." She said innocently, "That's what school's all about right?"

"If you say so cous." Keii grinned and moved to sit at his seat, "Hey where's Liz, Patty and Kidd?"

"At the Gallows." Yue replied sitting down as well.

"Where's Ari?" Sousuke added.

"At the Gallows." Yue repeated aware that most of the room turned to look at her disbelievingly but before anyone could ask Sid walked in and the lesson began.

"What's wrong with Kidd?" Patty asked worriedly when they got to his room at the Gallows and found Ari walking out and quietly closing the door.

"He's asleep right now." Ari said looking upset, "I've noticed a fixation on symmetry before but I never realised how bad he was."

"He had one of his episodes?" Liz asked exasperated at her meister's hopelessness.

"This happens often?" Ari asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah Kidd's a little cuckoo like that." Patty giggled, although she couldn't hide the concerned glances towards the shinigami's room.

"And Lord Death still allows him to fight? What happened to sound mind and body?" She glanced at the sisters suspiciously, "I'm afraid to ask but, does this happen in battle?"

"Sometimes." Liz admitted.

"What?" Ari yelled forgetting herself and sent a small spell Kidd's way as he stirred to keep him asleep, _"Heavens know he needs it."_

"It's only if he has to face something symmetrical." Liz tried to reason.

"Or when the bad guy points out his stripes or if we mess up our cool posses." Patty started listing off but gained a thump on her arm from Liz.

"He's tough and we've always got his back." Liz smiled reassuringly.

"Except when you let Noah take him." Patty said quietly.

"What? Who's Noah?" Liz groaned not wanting to relive those horrible months when Kidd had been kidnapped by the creepy collector. Once she'd finished Ari was even more enraged that Kidd had been allowed to continue fighting with the issues he had. "From the sound of it you wouldn't have beaten this Noah without Kidd's help and from what you say of Kidd's actions he wouldn't have wanted you to have reacted in any other way." She looked back at the closed door, "I have to go. Take care of him okay."

"Will do!" Patty saluted and ran off to do who knows what.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked as Ari began to leave.

"To speak to someone" Was all she said before she waved an arm and another tear appeared and she stomped through.

"Huh, I thought she teleported or something, like that night." Liz said before shaking her head and going into Kidd's room to sit with him and sooth him if needed.

"Are you insane?" Aradia bellowed as she approached the Death God, ignoring Spirit, Marie and her mother, "I know your kind can take a lot of punishment, but you can still die if you're hurt bad enough! How could you possibly send your own son into battle with a problem like that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Death asked leaning over so that he was at eye level, "What problem are we talking about?"

"You're kidding right?" She rolled her eyes, "you haven't noticed a slight obsession with everything symmetrical? Or maybe a fixation on the fact that his hair isn't symmetrical?" Her body crackled with angry purple energy.

"And I thought you no longer cared for my son." He said smiling.

"Don't change the subject!" She said after a momentary pause, an angry blush covering her cheeks.

"My son is more than capable of handling himself on the battlefield Aradia." He assured.

"So you don't think he needs help at all?" She asked shocked.

"Nope, it's just a phase," he said confidently, "all teenagers go through phases, this is one of his."

"This phase could get him killed!"

"It hasn't so far." he replied calmly with a chuckle.

"You are impossible!" She growled stopping when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse us old friend," Hestia took her daughter to one side and cast a spell to make sure even Lord Death could not hear her, "It is useless to discuss this matter with him. I have already tried, as has Katsahito. But he denies all possibility that his son has a problem. Although I don't think your hostility towards him has helped all that much." The older hogosha looked down on her daughter disapprovingly.

"I know, I'm sorry I just. . ."

"Didn't want to experience loosing him again and thought distancing yourself would save you that pain?" Hestia asked watching her daughter carefully.

"I know I was wrong mom, Yue and I found him. . . he was in such a state and speaking of ending his life." Aradia felt tears in her eyes, "It hurt so much to see him like that. When we were little he always comforted me when I was scared or upset. He was always so confident of himself and his abilities. I know he always strove to be perfect but when did it go this far, it's like he's unhinged mom."

"Oh my dear," Hestia wrapped her arms around her beloved daughter, "then it is high time his family were there for him once more as the dragons should always have been. Go take care of him sweety."

"Okay mom." Aradia nodded."

"But dear?" Aradia turned back to her mother, "no cooking. I don't want any exploding kitchens or poisoned children to deal with all right?"

"My cooking is not that bad!" Ari squeaked bright red.

"I'm sure Yue would be happy to cook some wonderful meals for Kidd and you can help in other ways." Hestia smiled at her daughter then disassembled the spell and returned to her meeting.

"I am not that bad." Aradia grumbled to herself before using her magic to leave once more to return to the Gallows. She panicked when Kidd wasn't in his room and rushed off to search for him, summoning her powers to float through the house and through walls like a ghost. She came upon him in a room that looked far too organised for her taste with Kidd in tears arranging things and muttering about how they must be symmetrical.

"Kyah!" Liz screamed as she appeared through the wall, "A ghost! Kill it!"

"Liz it's me and you can't kill a ghost they're already dead." Ari said rolling her eyes forgetting she had yet to demonstrate all of her powers to the students of Shibusen yet.

"Oh, right." She turned to Kidd, "Kidd you look a wreck, you need to rest. The room looks fine."

"There was a monster, so much blood." He muttered.

"Huh?" Liz blinked. Aradia frowned and moved so that she could see his face which was blank and his eyes half lidded.

"I think he _is_ still asleep." She said, "What monster Kidd?" She coaxed.

"It was red and looked like a demon." He said as if in a trance, "She still looks at me with lifeless eyes."

"Who?" Liz asked but it looked to her like Aradia had an idea what he was talking about.

"I don't remember." He said as fresh tears fell from his eyes and Aradia pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair.

"It's okay Kidd." She whispered.

"I want to remember her." He whispered into her chest and his breathing deepened once more and he slipped into a deeper sleep.

"Who's he talking about?" Liz asked.

"I think it's his mother." Aradia replied, "She died protecting us from the monster that attacked us. It killed my dad first. I don't like to remember it myself but I do remember her reaching for him as she took her last breaths."

"That's horrible." Liz gasped and watched as Ari adjusted the sleeping shinigami so that his head was in her lap.

"Kidd blamed himself and he became catatonic." She said stroking his hair gently and watching his sleeping face, lost in her own memories, "that was the last time I saw him until all of this mess started. We used to talk to each other on the astral plane a lot when we weren't together. Mom said the connection between us was special. But even though I could still sense him I never saw him there again until Yanna attacked him as well. I wonder why?"

"We should get him back to his room," Liz said moving to help Ari, "he'll be more comfortable there." Ari could have used her magic again but she had to admit she'd been over doing it of late and was a little drained so was grateful that Liz seemed more than capable of carrying Kidd on her back. She trotted ahead of her, still knowing the mansion as if it were her own home, and opened the door for her then helped her put him back into his bed then tuck him in. "I don't get it, I thought you didn't like him."

"I was lying. It hurt to lose him when I was little," she said, "I cried for three days straight when I was told I was never going to see him or speak to him again. I even tried to run away to Death City to go see him, but I was informed that he had no memories of me any more and that if I were to go see him I would make him very sick. It broke my heart. And when he found me on the astral plane I felt my heart jump for an instant until I remembered he would not know me. But he still came out of concern for my safety. Every time I would tell him it was too dangerous, that he shouldn't be there but he still came and talked to me as if simply keeping me company would help me, and it did. It felt like he was there looking after clumsy old me again just like he did when we were little and I wanted so bad to . . . to scream at him that he knew me that I knew him and we were friends. . .I. . .I. . ." Her face scrunched up and she began to cry.

"It's okay." Liz said rubbing her back as she often did to Kidd when he was upset.

"How could I possibly expect him to forgive me for how I've behaved towards him since I've been here! I don't hate him but he must hate me! I've been such a brat!"

"Yeah you have." Liz said giving her a look Aradia couldn't read, "And you've upset Kidd a lot, to the point where I was considering giving you a piece of my mind. But he wouldn't let me, he knows what his dad did and he says it's his fault he doesn't remember so it's not your fault you're mad."

"Heh, always blaming himself for everything." Ari sniffed and wiped her eyes with a sleeve.

"My point is, despite popular opinion, Kidd's got a big heart." She said with a smile, "He has to to take in two thugs like me and my sister and change us into upstanding citizens. So I'm pretty sure that he'll be friends with you again if you want to be."

"You think?" She asked hopefully. Suddenly Kidd's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room at something unseen just as an uneasy feeling passed through Ari's body.

"Something's coming!" He said breathing heavily and a beat later the earthquakes began.

**Mwhahahahah! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it! My internet's buggered again so having difficulty getting chappy's up which is irritating. Thanks for all the great reviews! Till next time, Angel xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Hi all, sorry this took a while longer than the last few but I've had to prepare for a showing competition with my horse and have had no time. All the prep paid off though cause he won everything and came away as supreme showing champion too so I can take a breather now until the next one. Anywho, now that I've bored you to tears, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10:**

"What's going on?" Liz shouted over the noise of the shaking ground and the howling wind that had begun since Kidd had awoken so abruptly. The three teens had made their way down the stairs avoiding falling masonry as they did so and stood in the front doorway looking out onto the street outside. Angry purple clouds gathered above the city and swirled like a raging ocean, crackles of lightening flashed across the sky and wind was picking up to dangerous levels.

"Hey guys look'it what I can do!" Patty's voice sounded from their right as she took a running leap into the air with a whoop and allowed the wind to carry her along until she grabbed one of the metal gate posts and pulled herself back to terra firma. "How cool is that?"

"Patty don't do that!" Liz screamed and ran over to her sister but found she too had to grab the gate post as well to keep herself on the ground.

"Awe but sis, it's fun!" Patty whined loudly above the wind.

"I don't care just don't do it and I still want to know what's going on?" Liz bellowed and looked pointedly at her meister.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should get back to the school and ask my father what we should do." Kidd said looking up into the sky.

"This isn't normal." Ari said.

"No kidding!" Liz snapped.

"Are you all right?" Kidd asked placing a hand on Aradia's shoulder.

"Can't you feel it?" She asked still staring as if entranced into the purple swirling clouds, "It's like an energy of pure darkness." She added too quietly for the girls to hear but Kidd heard it clearly.

"Yes I feel it," he said, "the closest I've felt to it is Asura."

"The Kishin?" She looked at him.

"Yes, but this feels like there's powerful magic involved." He said, "Girls maybe it would be safer if you transformed." He suggested as the wind grew even more powerful.

"I'm not so sure that's. . ." Aradia started but the girls had already begun transforming. Kidd reached out his hands to catch his beloved weapons but there was a yelp from both of them and their transformation stopped abruptly midway and they began to fall. Ari cast a quick spell to catch them and ensure they wouldn't be swept away in the wind. She winced at the feeling of dark energy trying to wrap itself around her spell and corrupt her, but she resisted the urge to allow it to influence her soul. ". . . good idea." She finished hoping Kidd hadn't caught the slight waver in her voice.

"Girls!" He cried rushing to their side, "Girls are you all right, what's wrong?"

"Ooh, hey Kidd. Why are there two of you?" Patty giggled looking almost drunk.

"Oh my head!" Liz groaned holding the aforementioned head.

"We have to get them to Nygus!" Kidd moved to help Liz as the bigger of the two and assuming Ari would help Patty.

"I don't think that's a good idea." the Guardian replied looking back up at the sky again.

"They need help!" He growled at her.

"I know that!" She snapped back, "But I think it would be best if we took them somewhere else."

"We can't leave!" Kidd said incredulously, "We have to help the city as well!"

"We'll come right back as soon as they're safe," She assured, "you do want them to be safe right?" She looked at him pointedly and he nodded still unsure, "Do me a favour?" He nodded agin, "I need a barrier, one that can protect me from the energy in that cloud as I cast a transportation spell. Can you do that?" Aradia looked at him pleadingly and a little unsure having not trained with him for so long. Had they continued to train together she knew he would be capable of such feats but as he hadn't.

"Give me a second." He closed his eyes and made some complicated hand movements before a barrier was erected around the group of four allowing Aradia a respite from the pull of the storm clouds. She concentrated on her own centre and pictured where she wanted to be and who she wanted to take with her and with a flash of bright light they were there.

"Lady Aradia!" A middle aged woman exclaimed and rushed to the girl's side. Kidd noticed the woman wore a plain kimono and realised she had exclaimed in Japanese and continued to speak a mile a minute in the same tongue.

"Kisa!" Aradia replied stopping the woman mid rant, "My friends need aid, please ask Nana to look after them. And I need someone to contact my uncle. I think he said he was in Berlin this week, tell him that Death City is under attack and we need every available dragon to go and help Lord Death and his people." The woman paled and bowed deeply before scurrying off and shouting again in Japanese.

"Ugh, what is she saying." Liz asked groggily, "Is that Japanese?"

"Where are we?" Patty asked.

"You're safe." Aradia replied, "I'll explain more later. Kidd we have to get back!" Just as she finished speaking three older men came rushing in and moved to help the fallen weapons and take them somewhere more comfortable than the floor. They were followed by a Japanese woman with silver grey hair tied in a tight bun wearing a black and red silk kimono with a dragon weaving gracefully around the garment.

"You return home after months, you produce patients for me to treat and you weren't even going to stay to say hello?" The old woman scolded despite the smile on her face and approached her granddaughter to pull her into a warm embrace.

"Sorry nana but. . "

"But you are needed elsewhere." she smiled, "And look at this! Our little Kiddo!" A surprised Kidd was also pulled into a hug. "It has been far too long," Ari gave her a look as the boy went beet red, "yes, yes, I know! Go, but make sure you come back or I will come looking for you this time despite what my over protective son tells me." She turned and followed after the men who had taken the girls.

"She's a little cooky but she's a gifted healer and she'll make sure they're well take care of." Ari reassured.

"We must return to Death City, our friends, our family could be in danger!" Kidd said impatiently ignoring the pull in his heart at leaving his weapons in a strange place with people he didn't know, or rather remember.

"I can't get us back the same way we came. . ." She started.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't pull that spell off too many times, but don't worry I have another way of getting us there quickly and without using mirrors." She waved her arm and a tear in the space in front of them appeared in which Kidd could see the courtyard of the school on the other side along with the pandemonium that came with it. Students ran in panic trying to avoid the crumbling building and help injured students at the same time. They could see Several teachers as well as Spirit and the Spartoi teams trying to organise everyone. "Yue can do something similar with her sword. Let's go!" Before Kidd could ask her to explain Ari had already jumped through the gateway.

"Kidd!" Maka cried sounding more than a little relieved. Soul stood just behind her looking a little peaky, "None of the weapons can transform without getting sick or passing out!"

"Not only that, but the whole city's crumbling!" Killik said.

"And we can't contact the Death room." Sid added jumping to his side as a very large piece of a tower nearly fell on him, "We've made the decision to evacuate the entire city starting with the school."

"Only problem is the whole city's in a panic and it's making everything a lot more difficult!" Maka said, "And without weapons there's not a lot we can do to help!"

"Where are Black Star, Tsubaki and the Dragons?" Kidd asked.

"They went to see if they could get to the Death room and help your dad." Soul said.

"Okay, Soul and Maka come with us," Kidd said, "The rest of you keep aiding the evacuation. Come on!"

"Where are Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

"Safe." Aradia replied as they ran into the crumbling building, "Are you okay Soul?"

"I only transformed an arm," he explained, "I'm a little nauseous but cool."

"Just stick close both of you." Kidd said rounding a corner then dodging a flying body.

"Sousuke!" Ari shouted. The older teen coughed a little but got to his feet and growled in the direction he came from. A battle cry sounded and seconds later Keiichi flew in direction of his brother and landed with an oof. "Keiichi!" She raced to her cousins' side. From the shadow of the hallway walked out a large bat like creature with blood red eyes and dripping fangs.

"Woah, what is that?" Soul exclaimed.

"That is what gave us free flying lessons." Kei groaned. There was a flash of metal and the bat creature literally broke apart. "About time you joined us Yue."

"Actually it was me." Black Star came out of the shadows this time with Tsubaki and Yue close behind. "We can't get into the Death room."

"Even the Fang won't work." Yue addressed Aradia. "Care to try a merge?"

"We can try." Ari said and got up to follow Yue back the way the ninja had come from.

"A merge?" Soul asked no one in particular.

"And what's a fang?" Maka added.

"Not sure about the merge thing, but the Fang is her sword." Black Star explained sheathing his own katana that he'd 'borrowed' from a weapon storage room.

"Her sword?" Maka said trying to get a closer look at the sword Yue was holding that she'd never really given a second thought to. Although she had often wondered why she didn't have a demon weapon partner like Sousuke.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me much about it but she said it was a powerful magic sword or something." Black Star told them.

"Ready Yue?" Ari said as they sprinted toward the Death Room door a ball of energy forming in her hands and for a moment Maka blinked in shock as Aradia's powerful soul took on the shape of a witch's. She didn't say anything though and watched as Yue sped up, drawing her sword and charging at the door. At the last minute Ari threw the ball of energy at Yue who spun in the air and slice through it. The group of teens watched as the sword seemed to absorb the energy and glow an ethereal honey gold. While the rest couldn't see Maka and Kidd watched as Yue's soul crackled with that same energy and a Japanese dragon emerged from the sword and wrapped itself around the Red Dragon's soul and opened it's mouth as if roaring at Yue's target. Yue took a swipe at the door an explosion ensued and there was a small hole in it that showed Kidd's father looking at them surprised but it closed just as quick.

"Someone powerful must be sealing it from the inside." Aradia said frustrated.

"That was pretty cool Yue." Soul said impressed.

"I don't think that's the issue here." Yue said holding her sword behind her back so that the tip pointed upwards.

"_Children, you must listen to me." _Hestia's voce sounded in all of their heads, "_Shinigami and I will be fine, but you must flee the city. You are most important now. Dragons you know where to go. Keep each other safe, Shinigami and I are trusting you. Now please go!"_

"But mom." Ari said running to the door and pulling on the handle in desperation.

"You heard aunt Hes." Yue said holding her cousin's shoulder, "You know her, she wouldn't tell us to retreat unless she thought we couldn't handle what was happening."

"Yeah Ari," Keii pipped up, "Hes is always up for us kicking bad guy butt so this has got to be bad."

"And it's our job to keep you alive, so if Aunt Hes thinks we should leave then we have to listen." Sousuke said nearly losing his footing as the building shook more violently than it had since all hell had broken loose.

"They're right Aradia." Kidd said stepping forward, "Neither of us are up to full strength yet and whoever is behind this is powerful enough to not only seal the Death Room but trap my father and your mother in there. We have to leave and figure out a way to stop whoever is doing this."

"Maybe we should leave soon." Tsubaki squeaked as a part of the wall to her left nearly fell on her, but Sousuke pulled her out of the way. "Thank you." She smiled at him and he gave her a small bow.

"Wouldn't do for a beauty like you to get hurt now would it." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear and cause a dusting of pink to grace her cheeks.

"What are we waiting for?" Soul yelled shielding Maka from some debris. Without another word they all began sprinting down the hall again. Aradia ran with them but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind as they ran past a class room and she skidded to a stop.

"Someone's in there." She muttered quietly not noticing she was being left behind. She opened the door and walked inside. Looking around she saw that this particular classroom had suffered a lot of damage and she could see the dark swirling clouds clearly through the gaping hole in the wall that went from floor to the ceiling of the room above and half of that had collapsed into the room she stood in. "Hello?" She stepped in carefully looking around and following the soul she was sensing. "Please I want to help you, if you can answer me then please do and I'll take you with me to safety. She heard a soft hiccoughing coming from under the first row of seats. She ran down the last few steps and got down on her hands and knees to peer under the seats to find the source of the sound. There she found a brown haired little girl with ruby red eyes, dressed in a witch's outfit and a very wet face.

"I got scared and hid." She sniffled.

"It's okay," Ari smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way, "your the witch Angela aren't you?" The little witch nodded and sniffed once again, "Come on out of there and lets get you to safety okay?" She nodded and crawled out from under the seats. Aradia could only marvel at how lucky the little witch had been considering the devastation of that part of the building. Angela screamed in fright as the rest of the ceiling began to collapse right above them, Ari grabbed her and jumped out of the way just in time only to feel the floor give way beneath her feet as well and she began to fall. She heard the fearful scream of the child in her arms and all she could do was wrap her arms tight around her and hope that her body would be enough to protect her. The pair never hit the floor and instead they were caught in the arms of Death the Kidd who looked at them worriedly.

"Are you insane! What were you thinking going off on your own like that?" Kidd asked and Aradia noticed a very unamused looking Yue beside him glaring at her as well.

"Well I sensed someone in trouble and went to help them," she explained and opened her arms a little to reveal the little witch in her arms, "I found Angela and you can probably figure out the rest." Kidd sighed in frustration and placed the guardian on her feet then indicated for her to follow them out of a side door that then led to the court yard where the others were waiting for them.

"Angela!" Tsubaki rushed forward and took the little witch, of whom she had become so fond of.

"You okay kid?" Black Star asked her receiving a stuck out tongue as a response.

"No thanks to you!" She said and hugged Tsubaki, Black Star just rolled his eyes.

"Guys we have got to get out of here!" Sousuke shouted.

"I can't cast a transport spell yet and if I open a doorway here debris would just fall through with us and hurt one of us!" Ari shouted.

"Then we leave the old fashioned way!" Black Star said taking Angela from Tsubaki and taking off at a sprint with his weapon and friends close behind. There were bodies littering the streets where debris had crushed people or the wind had thrown them against solid objects and killed them in some way or another. Kidd could feel their souls as they emerged from each of the bodies but before he could call them to himself so that he might send them on their way, the souls flew towards the school and he felt their presence devoured. It was soon after that sensation there was a pulse of immense energy and both he and Aradia winced in pain and fell to their knees.

"Kid, Ari!" Their friends shouted.

"Mom?" Ari whispered looking close to tears.

"Father." Kidd looked towards where the school had been to see nothing but rubble and a large glowing sphere almost as big as the school had been itself. A flash blinded them and the giant sphere had disappeared and a massive earth quake began demolishing the rest of Death City. It was all the small group could do to avoid the falling debris and then an entire building began to fall and some of the group screamed in fright. Ari leapt forward to the front of the group and cast one of her barriers creating a pink bubble to form around them all. She dropped to one knee in effort and Tsubaki squeaked on seeing a crack in the bubble form as another building fell on top of the first.

"Yue! I can't hold it! I'm not strong enough yet, you have to get us out of here!" Ari yelled at her cousin whose face showed a flicker of hesitation before she reached for her sword and drew on it's power once more. The blade slashed through the air and a gateway opened just as Aradia had done but Kidd was shocked to see what looked like one of the seven hells on the other side.

"We can't go there! If anything it's more dangerous than here!" He declared.

"We won't be there for long and we're dead if we stay here!" Ari assured him.

"Just go already!" Yue shouted holding her sword out as if holding the gateway open. Sousuke and Keiichi were the first to go through, then Maka and Soul leapt through followed by Black Star, Tsubaki and Angela. Kidd hesitated but wasn't about to allow his precious friends to wonder through one of the seven hells without him there to battle the demons, monsters and evil spirits that lived there. Aradia allowed her barrier to drop and she leapt through at the same moment as Yue. Yue landed with a roll and ignored her friends staring at the army of monsters, demons and evil spirits before them readying to take their prey and ran forwards. She sliced through the air once more and another gateway opened, "Move!" She bellowed and her friends and family quickly jumped through the second portal into a dark room that was cold and smelt musyt from disuse.

"Where are we?" Kidd asked.

"A Dragon clan safe house." Sousuke replied making his way over to the fireplace and beginning to build it so that he could light it and warm them all up. "Kei do us all a favour and activate the distress beacon so someone can pick us up and take us to the den."

"Will do!" Kei saluted and left for another room.

"The den?" Black Star looked at him quizzically.

"It's where we normally live." Aradia said looking a little too pale for Kidd's liking who walked over to her and steered her to a chair receiving a grateful smile in return, "We call it the Dragon's den."

"It's the safest place on earth." Yue said re-sheathing her sword and sitting down herself on the windowsill so that she could look outside and keep watch for any attackers. "Only the highest and most trusted members of the dragon clan know about it and it's whereabouts. We have a separate home that we supposedly live in that we occupy if we have school friends over or anything like that. But the den is what we really call home."

"It's sort of like the death room." Aradia continued, "It exists outside of reality in a world created by magic that's older than even the clan."

"It was entrusted to our clan centuries ago as an aid to protecting the last guardian and the last dragon soul." Sousuke said.

"I'm guessing the guardian was Lady Hestia but do you really have a dragon soul at this den?" Maka asked despite herself.

"Right now that dragon soul is right here with us." Sousuke told them looking at Yue.

"Yue's a dragon!" Black Star asked almost falling over in shock.

"No my sword is the dragon." Yue shook her head with a small smile at how clueless he could be, "The last Red Dragon is sealed within the Dragon Fang."

"Not everyone can use that sword," Sousuke continued, "but every so often someone is born that can resonate with it and harness it's immense power as if the dragon were flesh and blood once more. Yue is one of those people. That is why she is known as the Red Dragon."

"You always tell the story wrong." Kei tsked as he returned. "I got the beacon working. There should be someone here within the hour." He looked to the others gathered in the room, "You want to hear the full legend of the Red Dragon then you have to ask Nana Kyoko. She tells it the best and can tell you why the sword exists and everything." He grinned then looked at Ari and it dropped into a frown, "Ari you don't look so good."

"Huh? Oh I'm okay, I just used up a little too much of my power that's all." She said smiling for him and the others so they wouldn't worry. Kidd frowned and looked around the sparse room. It looked like they were in some sort of hut and it was so cold in the room because there was a fair amount of snow falling outside. He moved to the neighbouring room and rifled through a few of the cupboards in there and found what he was looking for. He returned with a pile of blankets, tossing them one at a time to his friends, then gently placing one around Aradia's shoulders.

"You still aren't fully recovered from what happened with Yanna," He said avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room, "you may say you're fine and I know you said your power can regenerate quicker than mine but I can tell you're still not over it so keep warm and take it easy." He then moved around the room organising things to his liking. Soul snickered at him for his both OCD and his obvious awkwardness around Aradia. Black Star grinned at him as well but the young shinigami simply ignored him. Aradia simply blushed and pulled the blanket closely around her shoulders. Sousuke managed to light the fire and they sat in silence for nearly an hour before Yue tensed.

"Four vehicles approaching." She said not taking her eyes off of the approaching cars.

"Are they Dragons?" Sousuke asked pulling out a Kunai just in case.

"Unmarked." She replied reaching for her sword, "And blacked out windows. Likely, but be ready." The other occupants of the room stood and prepared themselves. The four large cars came to a stop outside and two people got out of each. "It's okay," Yue released her sword, "It's Shinji and some of his men." Despite her words she didn't look too happy to see Shinji and Soul noticed Black Star's look darkened as well. Shinji let himself in whilst his men stayed outside in the cold.

"Shinji!" Kei said brightly, "Tell me the heating's on in those cars of yours."

"Of course my lord and I am told hot meals and warm beds have been prepared for you and your friends at the den." He bowed to Sousuke, Keiichi and Aradia but seemed to forget Yue who merely stalked through the door and trudged through the snow to the car at the back, where she got in. Black Star followed her with Tsubaki and Angela in tow. They got in in silence but not before Black Star had pushed past Shinji and bumped him roughly with his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Soul muttered in Maka's direction.

"How should I know," She replied, "he's your best friend." Maka rolled her eyes eager to get out of the cold and back to civilisation and find out what had happened to Death City and maybe even see if their friends and family were okay. Soul merely shrugged and walked after her and got into the middle car with Keiichi joining them. The remaining three got into the first car and after a short journey were driving along what looked like an elaborate driveway. Ahead of them was an old Japanese castle, but as they drew closer he felt a sensation that felt as though he had passed through a veil of water and instead of the castle was a large western style manor house. He blinked in surprise and looked to Sousuke and Aradia to see if they had noticed anything but they seemed perfectly comfortable with what had happened. Aradia seemed to notice his surprise and turned to smile at him.

"Don't worry the building you first saw is the one regular members and people outside the clan to know about." She smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "And our enemies would never think to look in the same place for the true Dragon's Den. Pretty neat huh?"

"Yes quite." He said not entirely sure about her reasoning he would rather say that enemies would think they weren't stupid enough to hide almost in plain sight. They were soon at the manor house and hurrying from the cars and out of the snow into the warmth of the very large house.

"Welcome my lords and ladies." A woman Kidd recognised from before, still in the same plain kimono bowed to them and spoke in her native tongue, "Please dinner is ready and served for you in the dining room, as soon as you are done your beds have been prepared and suitable clothing placed ready for you." She turned to Kidd, "Your friends have been well taken care of Lord Kiddo, they are resting now and I am told will be fine by morning. If any of you require any medical attention I will gladly request Lady Kyoko's assistance." She bowed again to them all and looked at them expectantly as they all looked at each other to see if anyone needed Kyko to look at them.

"I think we're all fine Kisa." Sousuke said, "And we'll show everyone where to go. You must be exhausted, why don't you go to bed."

"But my Lord!" She protested with a gasp.

"You are far too kind Lord Sousuke," Shinji said bowing to him, "after all she is a servant here whose sole purpose is to serve the children of the head Dragon."

"We don't live in the feudal era any more Shinji," Sousuke scolded, "you know father pays all of them and they are employees, not servants."

"Since when does he know the difference?" Yue growled as she passed her uncle's second in command without so much as a glance.

"I have prepared your favourite my lady." Kisa bowed more deeply to Yue then before and when she rose she gave her a loving smile which was returned with a gentle one from Yue.

"Thank you Kisa and you know to call me Yue." She replied to her and walked down the hall.

"My lady Yue, please allow me to take your sword and have it cleaned for you and placed in your room." Kisa said with another bow, "It will be far more comfortable for you." The woman ignored the snort from Shinji and was elated as Yue took her sword off and passed it to her. "It will be in your room before you are finished with dinner. Kisa bowed one last time and scurried off to get the sword cleaned for her mistress.

"Hmpf." Shinji shook his head and glowered at Yue's retreating back, "My job is done. I must return to my other duties." He said sharply and left without bowing to the Ryu children. The small group followed Yue down the hall and were please to find a large dining room set out with enough placings for all of them and foods of all kinds set out along the middle for them to help themselves to. One plate was already filled and Yue was just sitting down at it as they walked into the room. They all ate quickly, making small talk as they did, but always avoiding the topic of the days events and any friends they were worried about and before long they were all filled and the Ryu teens were showing their friends to the guest rooms, once they all had a room of their own each of them quite happily changed out of their clothes into the garments left for them and slipped into restless sleep.

**Wow that was a long one. Hope you liked it, I will try to update soon but my internet connection's still dodgy and I don't have a lot of spare time so bare with me. I want to get this finished though as I want to try to go back to some of my other stories and actually finish them! Till next time! Toodles! Angel xxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 11:**

"Soul!" A familiar voice shrieked one evening followed by a familiar cleavage thrust into said albino's face. Soul attempted to protest but only managed a mumble that sounded more like a groan. Maka reached for the nearest hard backed book, but before she could;

"Maka!"

"Papa?" Maka said forgetting to cause her lover pain for enjoying Blair's inappropriate behaviour.

"I was so worried about you my precious little. . ." He fell to the ground with a large indentation in his skull before he could even get close enough to embrace his child.

"What are you two doing here?" Kidd asked a little surprised himself.

"It would seem that these two made such a fuss around Hito that he thought it best to bring them here before they went to find this place themselves." Kyoko told them, in her thick Japanese accent, on entering the room herself and making her way over to her usual spot by the open fire.

"I see." Kidd said adjusting the winter coat he had been doing up before the interruption.

"We're ready to go!" Liz squealed in excitement.

"To go? Go where?" Spirit looked around in worry.

"We need new clothes papa." Maka explained, "And we don't want to bother the Dragons any more than we have to so we're going into the nearest town to get them ourselves."

"Yeah, Angela's already had her shopping spree!" Liz whined, "She went with granny Kyoko a few days ago!"

"But it's dangerous!" Spirit whined.

"Aradia is going to cast a spell to make us less recognisable." Tsubaki explained.

"Speaking of which where is she?" Yue asked pulling on her own jacket. Her hair was down apart from a red band holding the ends together and over her right shoulder. She wore a red winter fitted coat and black jeans with snow boots on of the same colour.

"Right here!" She said coming in the room, "Oh, hi Spirit san, Blair san. I didn't know you were coming here. Anyway," she closed her eyes and when they opened she waved her hand. Soul, Kidd and Black Starr felt an odd sensation move over their bodies and when it was over; Kidd's hair was completely black and his eyes had turned a dark brown colour, Soul also had dark brown eyes but his hair was a light brown colour whilst Black Star now had jet black hair like Kidd's and his star tattoo was no longer visible. When they looked to the caster, she too had black hair and brown eyes to disguise who she truly was. "There, you guys look like regular kids now."

"How did you hide the lines?" Kidd asked looking at himself in awe in the nearest mirrored object which was a silver tray.

"Actually it wasn't easy, normally when I cast that spell I can just wave my hand and poof!" She admitted pulling on a knee length off white coat that fitted her curves perfectly, was lined in fur and had a warm looking hood attached. "But those Sanzu lines of yours are stubborn, you'll have to stay close to me in case I need to top up the spell. I'm not sure how long it will last before they reappear."

"I'm symmetrical." He stated turning his head from one side to the other taking in the sight of himself with no magical lines ruining his symmetry, "You made me symmetrical!" He dropped the tray and was immediately on top of Ari squeezing the life out of her in a bear hug.

"Um, you're welcome?" She gasped patting his back as best she could considering her limited arm movement. "Kidd, can't breath!"

"Sorry!" He jumped back as if burned then shot a glare at Soul's snickering. "Ahem, maybe we should get going?" He said quickly leaving the room and heading to one of the cars waiting for them.

"Well that was interesting." Yue grinned looking away from Kidd's retreating back to Ari who had a faint blush still on her cheeks. "Well lets go, our credit cards won't give themselves a work out."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ari hissed as they made their way after Kidd.

"Kidd's really grown up since we used to play with him, huh?" She said with an innocent look on her face.

"Well of course he has!" Ari said rolling her eyes, "It has been over ten years so of course he's grown. We all have!"

"Who'd have thought he'd grow into such a hottie?" She couldn't hide the grin that plastered her face and was well aware that Black Star, liz and Soul had over heard and were purposely dropping back to eavesdrop.

"I could have told you that." Ari said without thinking then realised what she'd said and went bright red. "I mean. . ! Um." The three eavesdroppers grinned and snickered at the poor girl.

"So you think Kidd's hot?" Soul asked with one of his infamous toothy grins.

"I didn't say that!" She snapped not realising that they were fast catching up with the rest of the group who were talking to the subject of their discussion. "I simply stated that I could have told her Kidd would grow up to be really good looking!" She said louder than she'd meant and paled when she realised her grinning friends and relative were no longer looking at her but someone behind her.

"You think I'm good looking?" Kidd asked looking surprised and making her jump, "even when I'm not symmetrical?"

"I, um, well," she could feel her breathing quicken in panic and her face heat up even more so resorted to her usual tactic when she she was embarrassed or in trouble, change the subject, "Let's go shopping! If we don't hurry we'll miss the shops!" She laughed nervously but no one made a move to get in the cars they just stood waiting for her to answer Kidd's question. "On second thoughts I'll meet you there!" She said and backed away, she waved her arm and opened one of her magical portals and left.

"I thought she hated me." Kidd said looking more than a little confused. "I know she's been nicer of late, but still. . ." There was a small smile gracing his lips as Liz began steering him into the first car. The others spread themselves out among the three waiting for them and they were soon on their way to the shopping centre. "Do you see Aradia anywhere?" Kidd asked worried despite knowing that she was getting stronger by the day, they both were.

"No, but I'm sure she's somewhere around here." Yue shrugged, "If you're worried try the ice cream parlour. She might be drowning her embarrassment in a milkshake or a sundae. She's big on the whole comfort food thing." When she looked back to Kidd he was already making his way through the crowd to find the parlour. "Hm, ever more interesting." She sang.

"So we gonna do this or what?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been on a shopping spree since we first ran into Yanna!" Liz said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well then lead the way my friend!" Yue said and following two very excited blondes towards the clothes stores.

"Yue must know you very well." Kidd said making Aradia jump and choke on her milkshake. He patted her back until she got her breath back.

"Yue said I'd be here?" She said not meeting his eyes, "And I guess you came running to find this place so I could keep you looking symmetrical?"

"Actually I hadn't thought of that!" He said sounding very surprised himself hen looked worried, but he shook his head, "No, never mind that! I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?" She laughed a little too loudly drawing the attention of the other patrons.

"That was cruel of them to make you say such private things out in public like that." He said gently taking a seat beside her and ignoring the stares they were getting, "I hope you weren't too embarrassed."

"Well I. . ." She felt herself blush again and with a groan rested her arms on the table and hid her head in them.

"I'd still like an answer to my question though." he said watching her tense and then mumble something he didn't quite catch, "I'm sorry, I didn't. . ."

"I said; of course you're hot!" She shouted at him, "I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Oh wait, you're obsessed with . . ." she stopped herself before she could mention his Sanzu lines and risk anyone nearby knowing what she was talking about, "with your symmetry. You can't see past the fact that you're asymmetrical!"

"You're right," he cried dramatically, "I'm a disgrace, if it weren't for those blasted lines we'd be the perfect couple! But because of my disgusting looks. . ."

"Will you stop!" Ari said hitting him on the top of the head, "You're making a scene!"

"I'm making a scene?" He protested as he rubbed his head, "you were the one shouting first!"

"But you're the one shouting about complete nonsense!" she shouted right back at him.

"Um, miss?" one of the staff said nervously from behind them, "Sir?"

"Perfect symmetry is not complete nonsense!" Kidd bellowed standing up and pointing to the air, "I seek perfection and perfect symmetry is perfection! What is so bad about that?"

"Um, If you don't quiet down I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The shopkeeper said in a louder voice.

"What's so bad about it is that you are obsessed!" She screeched, "I mean, I know you were hell bent on being perfect when we were little but it's gotten way out of control!"

"Who are you to judge! You don't know me!" He yelled then looked away guiltily remembering that she did in fact know him and had known him very well once.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" The shopkeeper bellowed making the pair jump. The two got up and left quickly muttering apologies.

"That was my favourite place too." She whined sitting down on a seat beside a tree in the park they'd ended up in. She looked up, "Looks like it's going to snow again."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked aver at him.

"For ruining your milkshake." He said.

"Well you should be," She said indignantly, "I won't be able to show my face there again for months, if ever. I go there all the time after school with my friends in the summer too." Kidd sighed, not really sure how to react to her statement. He caught the smell of hot beverages and looked around for the source.

"Stay here a moment." He told her. He got up and walked towards the small stand selling hot food and drink and bought them some hot noodles, some tea for himself and some hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows for Aradia. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just bought her some tea as well but something told him she'd prefer what he had bought. He made his way back over to her and passed her the food and drink.

"Oh, I love hot chocolate! Thank you!" Ari smiled as she took a sip and ended up with cream on her top lip and nose. Kidd chuckled and placed his own food and drink on the seat before taking out a cotton handkerchief and wiping her clean. "Heh, I always manage to do that. No matter how careful I am I always end up with an creamy moustache." Kidd chuckled again and Ari couldn't help but giggle. She used her looked from left to right before using her magic to lift the cream off the hot chocolate and eating the cream in one go before sipping at the sweet drink and picking at the noodles. Kidd did the same and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they finished off their food and drinks.

"Perhaps we should make a move?" Kidd asked as the snow began to fall gently to the ground.

"Yeah, we need to get you a new wardrobe," she said getting up and dusting her clothes off, "and I'm pretty sure you've got expensive tastes."

"I can afford to pay for my own clothing you know." He said walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes but then you could be traced and Yanna or whoever was responsible for what happened could find you the old fashioned way by tracing your credit card." She said matter of factly walking slightly ahead of him.

"Ari!" A girl's voice called and the owner, who was a bespectacled girl in a Japanese high school uniform finished off with a thick black coat on, with her brown hair in braided pig tails. She ran to Ari with her arms outstretched and tears leaking from her eyes and she latched onto Aradia as if she might disappear the moment the girl let go, Ari fell back slightly only to find herself caught by Kidd, "We've all been so worried about you and when we were told you and your cousins wouldn't be returning to school we thought the worst! I'm so happy you're okay! Why won't you come back to school? Is it cause you were kidnapped?"

"It's okay Kiki." Ari wrapped her arms around the girl and embraced her gently and chose to ignore Kidd's hands still on her shoulders keeping her steady, "We're all fine. Yue's even around here somewhere shopping with, well with some new friends." Kiki stood up and blinked, then looked at Kidd.

"Is this one of those new friends?" She asked sizing him up, "He's not like Kai and Mayuka is he, cause they're mean."

"Who are Kai and Mayuka?" Kidd asked looking to Ari for an explanation.

"The two most popular kids in school," Ari explained, "They're good looking, rich and thoroughly spoilt so treat everyone outside of their little set like dirt on their shoes. I guess you do look a little like Kai." She said studying his face. Out of the corner of Kidd's eye he noticed Ari's hand wave discretely and felt the odd sensation that told him the disguise spell had been placed on him again. _"The spell must have been wearing off."_ He thought to himself.

"He's a friend of the family, and the stupid airline lost all of his luggage so now we have to buy him all new clothes," Ari said, "wanna help?"

"Me? Sure! What sort of stuff were you looking for?" Kiki asked sizing Kidd up again but for a completely different reason.

"Oh, you know," Ari said also eyeing Kidd up with a predatory glint in her eyes that made Kidd take a step away from the two teenage girls, "the type of stuff your dad sells."

"Well then lets go! I'll get him to close the store so our best customer can have an uber shopping spree!" Kiki said with far too much excitement and eliciting stares from several passers by.

"Lead the way my friend!" Ari said.

"No really I couldn't possibly accept any more than this!" Tsubaki protested as Yue tried to persuade her to enter yet another store with them. Black Star stood to one side holding several boxes and bags rolling his eyes.

"They want to pay Tsubaki so let them." He stated.

"But Black Star these aren't bargain basement clothes, these are designer, expensive clothes!" she said almost whining.

"It's a gift now come on!" Yue said getting behind her and pushing her into the store physically. Of course the others were already in the store either browsing or trying on clothes and Patty ran up to Tsubaki as soon as her fellow weapon was in sight and dragged her over to some clothes that would apparently look amazing on her. "Shopping not your thing?" Yue looked to Black Star who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"I'm a guy we don't shop unless we're gay or are forced to." He shrugged, "And I know I'm not gay."

"Seven hells I hope not." Yue muttered.

"Huh?" Black Star raised an eyebrow at her, having heard perfectly.

"Nothing Star boy," she said not seeing the twitch from the normally blue haired teen on hearing the new nick name. "Come on, lets get you some killer clothes." Yue grabbed his arm and dragged him to the men's section to find Soul and Maka arguing over what he wanted to buy. They completely bypassed them and she took him over to where the pants were kept. "See anything you like?"

"I already got what I need." He shrugged.

"Oh don't you start." She scolded rifling through the articles of clothing on the rail and pulling out a few pairs that would look good on him then slipping over to the shirts and after glancing over at him with an odd look on her face she pulled a few of them out. She then proceeded to drag him to the dressing room and ordered him to try them on, "And make sure you come out and show them off first." she said with a sharp look and grinning as he left grumbling about pushy girls.

"Since when could anyone push him around?" Liz asked as she, Patty and Tsubaki reached Soul and Maka with the piles of clothing they had decided on.

"I heard her call him Star boy!" Patty declared with a manic laugh, "Black Star's got a nick name!"

"And he didn't floor her?" Soul asked incredulously, "Oh, man he's got it bad!" He burst out laughing at the thought of his best friend romantically involved with anyone, least of all a girl like Yue.

"What's so funny about that?" Maka asked looking clueless.

"Think about it, Yue's rich, beautiful and one of the best fighters in an ancient and secret clan of warriors whose job it is to protect. And Black Star's. . ." Soul tried to explain, "Well Black Star's Black Star." He shrugged.

"You mean he's loud, he's rude and even when he tries to dress up it looks like he's just got out of bed!" Liz snickered as Patty laughed loudly beside her, "And Yue's not just all the things Soul described, she's also cool and collected and her fashion sense is stellar!"

"Which is perfect to balance Black Star out." Tsubaki said with a big smile on her face as she looked over to Yue who was making Black Star turn around for her to show off the black jeans and midnight blue dress shirt she had chosen for him and Liz had to nod in satisfaction, "You see she already has him dressing better." Tsubaki clapped her hands together happily at the sight.

"Yeah but he still bought his usual choices too." Soul pointed out shrugging then shouting over to Yue who was waiting for Black Star to change again, "Hey Yue, looks like we're ready for your credit card now!"

"Soul!" Maka said wishing she'd been to a book store so that she could give him a Maka chop. "Don't be so rude!"

"What? She's the one that offered to finance this awesome shopping trip, or rather her uncle did." He said in his defence.

"Relax Maka, I don't mind." Yue said finally joining them, "Lets go pay for this and then grab something to eat. I'll go find Kidd and Ari after."

"Do you think he found her?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Well he hasn't come back and there hasn't been any screaming shoppers so they haven't been attacked. Or at least it's very unlikely." She said paying for all of the clothes and leading them to one of her favourite restaurants.

"Awe, it says we have to book." Patty pouted on seeing the sign in the window.

"Regular people have to book. I'm Ryu Katsahito's niece, I don't have to book no matter how many guests I bring." She said confidently and walked over to the maître dee.

"Ah, Miss. Ryu and guests." He smiled and snapped his fingers to which a waiter suddenly appeared, "Show Miss. Ryu and her friends to the best table in the house." The waiter bowed and lead them to the back of the restaurant and into a large elaborately decorated room. It was in traditional Japanese style so you had to sit on cushions, cross legged and chop sticks were set out ready for them to use once they'd ordered.

"Make yourselves comfortable honoured guests." The waiter said with another bow before leaving. They all sat down to look at the menus placed on the table. Of course Soul, Patty and Liz couldn't read Japanese so had to rely on their friends to translate for them.

"So what do you think?" Ari and Kiki asked in unison. Kidd didn't answer at first but looked at himself in the mirror. His outfit reminded him of the shinigami clothes that seemed to materialise when he allowed the madness to take over and he vaguely expected three lines to become visible on his chin. But none did and he had to admit he'd always been a fan of the more Gothic look, despite Liz and Patty's courageous attempts to make him more 'hip'. He liked what they dressed him in and had to admit the outfits did make him look good and the girls always made sure he was symmetrical. But he simply felt more comfortable in darker styles. It suited his personality better.

"I like it." He said simply then realised Ari had left, "Where's. . ."

"She's trying something on too." Kiki grinned. The grin grew as Aradia came out dressed in a short black gothic dress that had long sleeves and a sweeping neck line that showed off her modest bust. She wore a black choker with the pagan symbol for goddess hanging from it. She wore heeled knee high boots and had pinned her hair messily on top of her head. He had to marvel at how symmetrical she had managed to get her hair despite it being a rush job in the store's changing room.

"You're perfection." He said without thinking, then his mind caught up, "I mean the outfit's perfect."

"Well then you'll have to have them both!" Kiki stated and ran around the store grabbing other things, "you'll need accessories too, oh and shoes for Kiddo. What size are you Kiddo. It feels weird calling you that. I mean I know Ari said you're named after your father so everyone's called you Kiddo all your life to save confusion but it still feels weird!" She finally finished gathering all of the clothes she and Ari had helped him choose as well as a few well chosen accessories and rang them up. Ari took her coat and pulled out her own credit card, "Oh no! That will never do!"

"What is it?" Kidd asked worried something was asymmetrical.

"Well you simply must leave the store wearing those clothes," she explained, "but the coat Ari wore today simply will not go with that dress!" Kiki rushed into the store room and came back struggling with a large box. Kid helped her get it to the counter and when she opened it he saw more gothic clothing carefully wrapped in tissue paper. She rummaged through, carelessly throwing various items of clothing across the floor before pulling out a beautiful black leather coat. It had black fur cuffs and the hem was also lined in fur, so was the collar, which was long, was shaped like a shawl and extended past the shoulders slightly. Around the button holes and stretching from top to bottom was elaborate embroidery of roses and thorns, this embroidery widened near the bottom to create the effect of a triangular shaped rose bush growing out of the soft black fur lining the bottom of the coat.

"Kiki! It's beautiful!" Ari breathed. "Don't you think it's beautiful Kiddo?"

"I think it would look lovely on you Aradia." He said simply, smiling at how her eyes were lighting up at the thought of owning the coat. "I think you should have it. I only wish I could buy it for you myself." He said remorsefully wishing he had more money on him.

"Awe. You're sweet!" Kiki said cheerfully ringing the coat up with the rest of the clothes, "So he's just a family friend huh?" She grinned at her friend with a suggestive look on her face.

"Well we haven't seen each other for years." Ari said then looked at the clock on the wall, "Ack! We have to find the others before Yue feels she has to come looking for me!" She looked at her friend, "Would you mind delivering everything up to the house?"

"No problem." Kiki chimed happily adding that to the price and they said their farewells. Ari then grabbed Kidd's left hand and began pulling him from the store with her new coat in hand.

"Um shouldn't you put that on?" Kidd asked noting that the snow was getting heavier and her dress was getting damp, "You feel the cold more than I do right?"

"No time, have to get to Yue and the others." She yelped as he stopped and pulled her to him. She had to place both hands on his chest to steady herself. She looked up at him as he took the coat with one hand and gently placed it over her shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick." He said, "And the ground's slippery. I'm sure Yue won't mind if we're together."

"Okay." She said still looking up at him until she realised what she was doing and took a step back embarrassed. She adjusted her hair and put her arms in the sleeves of the coat. Kidd smiled mischievously, liking the soft blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the weather and the way she suddenly seemed bashful around him. He moved forward and silently began doing up her coat for her.

"There, all dressed." He said quietly as if talking to a small child. He moved closer with every intention of tasting her lips when;

"You know you're in a public place right?" Yue said leaning against a street lamp and smirking at them. The pair jumped away from each other as if they had been struck by lightening, "Everyone's waiting for you in the cars. We're ready to go home." She turned to leave a little remorseful at having interrupted them, but thinking Kidd could have chosen a more romantic setting for their first Kiss. _"Boys are just hopeless at this stuff." _She was unaware that Kidd had wrapped an arm around Ari's shoulders telling her she looked cold and Ari was quite happily leaning into him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 12:**

"My, my. I thought I sensed them. But I know they cannot have survived back then." Gorn smiled from his elaborate throne facing a mirror much like the ones used by Lord Death himself. "Back then we had inflicted too much damage on them to survive, did we not my love?"

"Hmn, yes. They could not have survived." Elsa said grinning at their captives in their prison of demonic energy. "But, why bring those depressing memories up now?"

"Because it would seem our former enemies have been resurrected." He said rising and walking over to face Lord Death who scowled at him, "And you would have known before they were even born Lord of all Death. Was it even your design? Perhaps you foresaw something like this? Or one of the fates told you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Death puffed out his chest and stuck out his chin in defiance.

"Liar!" Elsa spat with toothy grin on her face showing her sharp fangs and her amber eyes flashing.

"What are they talking about?" Hestia asked looking directly at her fellow prisoner, "Whose souls did you allow to return?" Death tensed but his shoulders sagged.

"I tell you no one has been reincarnated." He insisted but without any real conviction in his voice.

"Somehow I fail to believe you." She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Do you remember the tales of Ami and Kai?" Gorn asked. "Of course, they were not just stories when we last walked this earth."

"They were a guardian and shinigami who fought together against the demon lord Gorn. Namely you." Hestia said haughtily, "They were they ones who ultimately sealed you away. But even if they were reincarnated, they would have. . .to . . . be. . ." She turned to Lord Death, "You didn't!" He looked away from her. "You did! And I was not worthy of being told my own daughter had lived once before? . .and you suppressed memories of a child who would already have had memories hidden in his mind from a past life! You know how dangerous that can be! And I am pretty sure reincarnation is against the rules you old fool!" Hestia finished in a yell and her breathing had become heavy with anger.

"And reincarnated souls whose lives ended in tragedy will often end their new lives in the same way." Elsa sang happily.

"Which is why the shinigami swore never to allow it! Why did you do this to our own children!" Hestia screamed at him.

"Not here Hes." He said quietly glaring at Gorn.

"You will tell me now or so help me!" She bellowed reaching for her power then remembering that they had been sealed. She turned from him and sat down on the floor as elegantly as she could muster but soon slumped in defeat, "We can't help them. Kidd's psyche is fragile as it is. I disapproved of what you did to him as a child, if I had known . . . You may well have doomed your own son. You stupid, stupid old fool!" She then buried her face in her arms and wept for the safety of her child and the little boy her daughter was so fond of.

"Hmn." Elsa said, her interest piqued, "A shinigami with a fragile mind huh?" Hestia gasped and looked up at the demoness with a paled face, "Now that's something I can work with."

"But first we'll have to wait until the Dragons leave their den." He said, "Perhaps we should cause a stir and smoke them out. We may not get those we want but I'm sure we'll find someone willing to reveal their secrets for the right persuasion."

"Katsahito's followers would never betray their lord no matter what you did!" Hestia hissed.

"We'll see." And the demons left the room.

"Now who's the fool?" Death said glaring at Hestia now, "You told them my son was mentally unstable and they will use that against him!"

"And whose fault is it that he is that way?" She asked meeting and then matching his glare with another of her own. "Do you have any idea what will happen if both sets of memories are released at once. I've been told he's slipped to madness before when abducted by a man named Noah. No doubt his shinigami power is the only thing that protects his mind from the madness that he is so susceptible to. What if they seal his power like they have ours? An easy feat considering he is so very young! His mind will shatter!"

"I know that but had you not mentioned him in the first place if you had waited until we could speak more freely then they would not know to attack his mind! They wouldn't know to attack his mind!" He bellowed angrily and had the pair full use of their powers it was unlikely the structure they were in, even the surrounding area in general would still be in existence at this point. But as it was all they could do was argue like mere mortals and that fact made the pair all the more angry. "Who is the fool now Hestia?" He repeated angrily before turning away to begin pacing the small space they were in attempting to sooth his anger in some way. Hestia merely continued to weep into her arms.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Yue asked as she pulled on her usual red fighting gear.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ari asked as she pinned her hair up into their twin buns and checked to make sure she had some shuriken just in case as well as some charms she might need. "I've seen you flinch when you twist a certain way."

"I'm fine. Besides, this place is supposed to be hidden deep within the South pole right? So there aren't going to be that many people around." Yue then pulled on some thermal gear designed to allow enough movement to fight effectively without restricting her movement too much. Aradia pulled on her own thermal coat on top of her warm clothing which all followed a more gothic theme but all in white. "We have to find this spell book thing before they find out it still exists right?"

"Well yeah, I mean at first I just wanted it to study as something to do but after everything that's happened I think we should get to it before anyone else does." Ari said turning to her cousin.

"That's assuming it's still there and hasn't been taken or destroyed already." Yue said pulling on some thin thermal gloved to ensure her hands wouldn't numb in anyway and limit her ability with the sword. "And if uncle Hito finds out about any of the little excursions we've had over the years he'll never allow us away from the den for the rest of our natural lives, and yours is a lot longer than mine." She gave her ritual warning.

"Well we'll just have to ensure no one finds out about any of this."

"What are you two up to?" Kidd asked from the entrance to their hideaway, a hideaway they thought no one knew about. Ari yelped in surprise and Yue's hand reached for her blade before realising who it was.

"Busted." Yue muttered lowering her hand and leaning against the wall. Kidd raised an eyebrow. He first took in the clothes they were wearing and guessed they were planning on leaving, then he took a moment to take in the place he had found them in. He had wondered where they were going in the heavy snowfall and worried for the girls' health so he had used his soul perception to follow them. He'd found them in a cave near a frozen pond.

"Why are you following us like some crazy stalker?" Aradia snapped. Kidd blinked unimpressed and stared at with an emotionless face.

"I saw the two of you leave in this abysmal weather," his expression then went from emotionless to a little embarrassed as he scratched his cheek and blushed slightly, "I was worried the two of you might get sick or lost or. . .something."

"You were worried about us?" Ari asked.

"Well yes, why shouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Listen I hate to interrupt, but we don't have a lot of time to do this if we don't want uncle Hito to realise we're missing. And he will if we're not back for training later." Yue said, "Stay here or go back to the house. It's up to you." Yue said walking over to Aradia.

"Just please don't tell anyone we've gone anywhere." Ari bowed to him and her hand moved to create a portal before they jumped through. Kidd tried to follow but Ari threw up one of her barriers to stop him, "We'll be back soon, I promise!" She called to him as he watched helplessly on. The portal closed and barrier dissipated.

"Well I suppose I won't find out what they're up to if I go back." He said choosing instead to look around more. There were several parts to the cave. The cavern he was in was small in floor space and held a table with a few odds and ends on it that he recognised as magical paraphernalia such as those used by witches. He frowned but moved on to inspect the caverns further back He grabbed a torch from the wall to help him see and Kidd was quite glad to find there were four in total and while looked unnaturally built, he wasn't sure humans had made them. The first held weapons of all sorts, some of which gave off unusual aura's. There was a bow that glowed a similar colour to Aradia's power. A pair of kodachi blades hung nearby that gave off an energy that sent a chill through his veins. There were deadly looking spears, knives and countless other weapons lining the walls and stacked on the floor. He left the room alone and found two beds in the second one with a few personal items he would expect from a couple of girls and chose not to inspect any closer and moved onto the next where he found a small pool in the middle of it. This cavern was lit with lanterns that, coupled with the unusual coloured water of the pool made the room look an aqua blue. He walked over to the pool and thought he caught a glimpse of a dragon within the ripples. He blinked and looked closer but only saw the eerie water rippling as if there was some wind blowing across it's surface. He shrugged and turned away ignoring the glimpse of a unicorn he thought he saw, _"If it wouldn't let me see the dragon I doubt it would let me see anything else properly. No doubt it's some form of magic."_ He moved on to the last cavern and gasped in surprise, within this cavern were hundreds upon hundreds of books and it was by far the largest of them all stretching on a downward slope quite away back. He held his torch high and walked along the books for a time looking at the odd title every now and again then spotted one about demons and sat down to read it.

The girls looked over at an ice temple built into the side of the cliff on the other side of the crevice. It looked like there may have been a bridge at some point from the way the land formed on the far side, but it had long since collapsed. They looked at each other and Aradia placed her hand on the cold ground then thrust it out creating an ice bridge so that the pair could quickly make their way over.

"Don't you think this is a little too easy?" Yue asked shouting over the wind.

"Maybe so, but we should be able to handle anything this place can throw at us and I don't sense anything too evil around here, you know other than the usual." Ari laughed nervously at Yue's glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yue asked unimpressed.

"Hey look! I see the entrance to the temple!" She said running off with Yue in close pursuit, the girl's hand resting on her sword hilt above her right shoulder.

"Aradia, I demand to know what you just meant!" She said then both skidded to a halt at what they found in the temple. It had been sacked, they were surprised the place was still standing considering how bad it looked. "Great, looks like someone beat us to it! No wonder it was so easy to get in here!"

"That doesn't mean they got the book." Ari said matter of factly, "Come on, that scroll gave explicit instructions. We may as well check." She took off through a side doorway and Yue followed grumbling all the way about guardians and how irritating they could be. She followed her cousin through an elaborate network of tunnels and they finally came upon an old room that held a pedestal where a book had obviously been at some point as part of the cover had remained. "Oh dear."

"I repeat. Great someone beat us to it!" Yue snapped folding her arms and leaning back against the door frame then sneezing from the dust it produced.

"Hold on a minute." Ari said irritably as she began rummaging through the room, "The scroll that told of this place and it's original owner was made out to be a clever person who enjoyed making people use their wits. They wouldn't have made it this easy to find that book, he wouldn't have had it out in plain sight."

"So whoever took. . .whatever was on that pedestal, took the wrong book?" Yue asked in a bored tone.

"I suppose." Ari replied and found a puzzle on the wall behind a tapestry of a black dragon and unicorn battling a demon. "Oh I hate these, they always take forever to figure out." Yue's interest was piqued and the girl in red approached her cousin to look at the puzzle. It looked like you had to move the tiles to create a finished picture.

"It's a child's game." Yue scoffed, still looking at it intently all the same.

"Oh really? You figure it out then." Ari huffed. Yue looked at her cousin then back at the puzzle and began moving the tiles, it took her ten minutes to find the correct sequence and reveal the finished picture, but she managed and the picture of a white haired, purple eyed guardian stared back at them. There was a series of clicks and the picture fell away from the wall. Yue's reflexes allowed her to catch the picture before it could hit the ground and break into pieces. When she looked up Ari was reaching into a small compartment that had been hidden behind the puzzle picture and pulled out a black book that looked more like a journal than what Ari had spoken of. The white haired girl flipped through the pages quickly and grinned. "This is it! We found it! With this I can learn spells not used for millennia!"

"Wonderful, now lets get back home!" Yue pleaded.

"Okay!" Aradia went to open a portal to get them back home but;

"Not so fast little guardian." A sing song voice said from behind them. Both girls spun around and Yue drew her sword in a flash, "Ah and you must be the current Red Dragon." Elsa came out into the light and her prey readied themselves. "Ha! Do you know who you are up against little Dragon?" She addressed Yue who was ready to leap into battle, "Ask your friend there, she'll tell you what I am, right little guardian?"

"She's a high level demon." Ari said looking worried. "Don't fight her Yue, we don't know what powers she possesses."

"Like the one that killed your. . ." Yue began.

"No, stronger." Ari replied then threw an energy blast at Elsa. Yue took the hint and swung her sword and creating one of her own to back up Ari's. The girls made a run for the door but through the dust and smoke Elsa appeared as if out of no where and punched Aradia hard in the stomach. Ari coughed several times and dropped to her knees as Elsa reached for the small black book still in Ari's hand. Yue managed to aim another blast from her sword at the last minute to drive the demoness off and Ari regained her breath enough to open a portal then leapt through.

In their hideaway Kidd heard the portal open and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the dirt. He ran through to the first cavern to see Ari on the floor looking back at her portal and clutching her stomach with flushed cheeks. When he looked to the portal for Yue he could see her sprinting towards them. She took a running jump and span in mid air as she reached it and swung her sword one more time to throw another blast at their adversary before her body came through the portal and it closed on her. He shook his head as if to clear it then ran to Aradia's side.

"Aradia! Are you all right?" He asked.

"I think I'll have quite a mark for a few days but I'm okay." She said as her breathing got completely back to normal.

"What about you Yue?" Kid asked turning to the girl.

"Nothing to report." She said still looking at the space where the portal had closed.

"Ack! The book! I must have dropped. . ." She stopped mid flow as Yue chucked a small black book at her and it landed in her lap, "Yue, you really are the best aren't you!" She grinned and opened the book and buried her nose in it.

"Um, Ari?" Kidd asked.

"Not now, studying." She replied before getting up and making her way to the cavern with the beds and girly things in. She waved a hand and the torches lit by themselves and she sat down on what Kidd could only assume was her bed, all the while never once taking her nose out of the book.

"She gets like that." Yue shrugged, "Best to let her get it out of her system, and it means I'll have to think of an excuse as to why no one can find her again. You'd think she could at least wait until we'd made an appearance at the house but no, she leave it up to me to make sure uncle Hito doesn't find out about all of this."

"You care about her a lot don't you." Kidd smiled.

"She's family," Yue shrugged, "and as the Red Dragon I'm sort of like her personal bodyguard."

"Which is why you went after her with just Sousuke and Keiichi." Kidd surmised.

"Actually, I would have gone alone, but I still had injuries healing from when Yanna first took her and had to take them along or risk making the situation worse." She admitted.

"You would have gone alone?" Kidd blinked, "Surely that would have risked Aradia anyway."

"A lone warrior can slip into more places than a group can." she explained, "And one of my specialities is stealth."

"Maybe you could teach Black Star a few things regarding that." Kidd muttered.

"He's certainly an unusual ninja." she replied with a small smile, "But there is no denying he is a powerful warrior, despite his. . .um loud tendencies."

"Yes I suppose he is." Kidd smirked. He looked back over to Ari who was still pouring over the book they'd returned with, "What exactly is that and what happened?"

"The book is some sort of ancient spell book Ari's been hunting down the past three years," She told him, "it's supposed to have spells used by guardians, shinigami and demons over a millennia ago. They were apparently lost at some point and Ari's been obsessed with getting that book since she read about it in some scroll we found in Tibet. And as for what happened. Well someone had found the place the book was hidden in before us. I wanted to come back but Ari insisted we double check and we found the real book hidden behind this puzzle picture," she pulled the old picture out of her back pack that sat over her sword sheath. And Showed him the picture. The girl in the picture was obviously a guardian, she wore her wavy hair half up in a high pony tail with a thick fringe and thick sections of hair hanging either side of her face held with beads near her temples. Her eyes looked sad and he found himself feeling sorry for her for some reason.

"Do you know who she is?" He asked.

"Only that she looks like a guardian and she must have lived centuries ago." Yue said. She looked at her watch, "Ack! Ari, training! We're late!"

"What!" Ari jumped to her feet and nearly stumbled over her own feet if Kidd hadn't been close enough to stop her from landing on her face.

"That's the third time this week," Yue groaned, "We'll be doing kata's all night."

"May I come watch you train?" Kidd asked curious. He'd watched them train with the other shibusen kids but had yet to watch how they trained as Dragons.

"Sure," Ari said grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her into the snow outside with Yue already running back to the house, "maybe he'll be nicer if we say we took you to explore the forest and lost track of time."

"So I'll be an excuse?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked throwing her best puppy dog look his way.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes. Living with Patty and Liz meant he was relatively immune to those kind of looks but that still didn't change the fact that he wanted to watch them train and she might refuse to let him if he didn't do as she asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Angels and Dragons.**

**A bit shorter but the ending feels right so I hope you enjoy this chappy. Angel x**

**Chapter 13:**

"I don't think you should go off like that again." Kidd frowned as he was once again in Yue and Aradia's hideaway and browsing through the books there for another to read. "Not if there is a powerful demon after these items as well."

"So you think we should just let them fall into the wrong hands?" Aradia asked jutting her chin out in defiance.

"Perhaps I should mention to Lord Katsa. . ." He started.

"You wouldn't!" She growled, "And here I thought you would want to help!"

"I do," he said folding his arms and looking down his nose at her, "I'll go instead with Liz and Patti of course."

"What!" Ari growled, "Are you trying to say it's okay for you to put yourself and your weapons in danger but not for me to?"

"As a matter of fact I am!" He said stamping his foot and glaring at her, "You can be hurt more easily than me so it stands to reason that I should go after them instead!"

"Oh, really!" she glared right back and purple energy crackled across her body. Dark energy began to crackle across Kid's body as well as his own anger flared and golden eyes narrowed.

"Will you two stop!" Yue said shaking her head, "Look Kidd, I'm not keen on the emergence of this demon myself but I'm not about to allow items like the ones we've already collected fall into the wrong hands. I am also not going to allow you to go after these things alone either. My job may be to guard Aradia but I also have a responsibility to guard you as well while you are under Dragon Clan protection. So instead of arguing about who's going and who's not, lets work on finding anything else that shouldn't be in the wrong hands! Maybe if we work together we can find things faster anyway." The pair of gods looked at each other and sighed.

"You're right." they said in unison, glanced at each other then looked away in embarrassment.

"You're spending all of your spare time here," Ari said to him, "what about your weapons and friends. Won't they feel a little abandoned?"

"Liz seems to enjoy Kei's company a lot right now. Patty thinks your grandmother is great fun and spends all of her time learning about all the stories Kyoko can tell her with Angela always close by listening as well. Maka and Soul are making the most of this quiet time to spend alone with each other and as for Black Star and Tsubaki. Well, when he's not with you," he looked at Yue pointedly noticing she kept her reactions in check, "he's training with Tsubaki and Sousuke."

"I see," she said then looked at her cousin who had also noticed that he seemed a little down about the whole situation, "Hey I know!" Aradia said taking him by the hand and heading back to the house again, "you'll find the books I wanted right?" She called back to Yue before she left the cave.

"Sure! You go have fun while I do all the dirty work." Yue huffed and decided to get finished quickly and find Black Star when she was done. "Maybe he'd be up for some sparring."

"I think you'll like what I'm about to show you." Ari said happily as they approached the house. Kidd looked down at the hand clasping his and his fingers gently wrapped his around hers. They hadn't really been alone since the shopping trip and he'd been worried that he had been imagining things at the time. Kidd had discussed such things with Liz not that long ago and from that had surmised he had feelings for Aradia that went beyond simple friendship the likes of which he shared with his team-mates. She led him through the house and up to the first floor then to the staircase that led to the attic. Once inside she let go of his hand in favour of finding the light switch, he felt somewhat lost without that simple contact in the dark, as childish as that sounded to him. The lights came on and blinded him for a moment making him blink to try to get the spots out of his eyes, "Oh sorry, I should have warned you." She said from right in front of him and when his vision cleared they were face to face and she showed a look of concern. His face flushed deeply and he had to resist the urge to take a step back, "Are you okay?" She asked placing a gentle hand on his forehead, "No fever so you're not sick, but you look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." He smiled at her then looking around, "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh right!" She said spinning around and rushing over to a particularly large stack of old and dusty boxes. She began to pull boxes out and look inside for something. She was so intent in her search that she didn't notice one of the higher boxes begin to teeter above her. Kidd rolled his eyes, _"Just how hopeless is this girl?"_ He asked himself before springing forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back and away just in time to miss the box falling on her head. "Hey! That's the one!" She said pulling out of his arms and rushing to the box.

"You're welcome." He said half smiling and shaking his head before getting back to his feet and following her over to the fallen box which seemed to be filled with photo albums. "Are these all of yours?"

"They're family memories." She said searching through the albums for a particular one, "Mom loves to take pictures, she says a picture freezes a moment in time to allow a memory to last more than one lifetime." She finally found what she was looking for then moved over to an old sofa where she sat down and patted the dusty space beside her. He sat beside her and peered over her shoulder as she opened the book. Inside were pictures of them as children playing in what looked like the gardens outside the very building he currently resided in. As she turned through the pages there were a few of just Ari and himself in the grounds at the Gallows. He turned another page and there was a woman in an elaborate kimono staring back at him. She looked so serene and happy as she sat with her hands crossed on her lap as she posed for the picture. He reached out and touched the picture as something stirred inside him, did he know this woman? "That's your mom." She told him watching him carefully, "Hikaru Sakura."

"What was she like?" Kidd asked trying to commit the picture to memory whilst trying to remember her at the same time.

"She was kind and gentle, and was better at story telling than even nana Kyoko, Patty would have adored her. I know I did." She paused for a moment then turned the page again to show him another picture this time of both him and his mother together. He was in her arms and she was smiling so warmly at the camera. Kidd on the other hand, had eyes only for his mother. He sat in her arms, with his head on her shoulder and looked up at her face lovingly with a big smile on his face. "So did you for that matter."

"I don't remember ever smiling like that before." He said smiling sadly.

"You used to smile like that all the time," She said resting her head on his shoulder and turning through the book some more showing him more pictures. Every so often she would get up and find another album and showed him pictures of earlier times when they were merely infants. After they ran out of pictures Aradia told him of the days they spent together as children until finally they dozed off together surrounded by the memories of the past and that was how Patty and Liz found them.

"Awe, they look so cute together." Liz said. "Maybe we shouldn't wake them up?"

"Hya ha ha! Wake up!" Patty shrieked in Kidd's ear causing his eyes to shoot open and Aradia to shriek and fall off of the sofa.

"Patty was that absolutely necessary?" Kidd grumbled as he rubbed his sensitive ear.

"You should have seen your faces! That was awesome!" Patty laughed.

"Are you all right Aradia?" Kidd asked moving to help her up.

"I think my butt broke." She replied then yawned. "Oops, sorry guess I'm still sleepy." She looked to the Thomson sisters looking unimpressed, "Is there a reason for the rude awakening?"

"Oh yeah." Liz slapped her right fist into her left palm, "Yue found us earlier and wanted us to tell you your uncle's sent her on a mission and she won't be back for a few days at least. She said something about you would get upset if she didn't tell you but she didn't have time to come up to tell you herself."

"A mission?" Ari said brushing the dust off of her clothes, "I didn't think uncle would send any of the inner circle on missions right now with everything that's going on."

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Well, the Red Dragon's primary role is to protect the last of the guardians and the head dragon." Ari tried to explain but was received with blank faces, "Wait has anyone ever explained the story of how the dragon fang was created?"

"Oh, oh! I know, I know!" Patty jumped up and down on the spot, "Granny Kyoko said the sword's a real dragon!"

"Something like that." Ari said with a smile, "See, centuries ago, dragons were much larger, more powerful and more common than they are today. Nowadays dragons are small creatures who have adapted to enough to hide themselves and are no larger than a great dane."

"What's a great dane?" Patty asked.

"I think it's a dog Patty." Liz told her sister.

"That's right." Ari nodded, "Anyway, true demons and dragons were natural enemies. Millennia ago, before the Dragon Clan even existed, there were several upper level demons who took it upon themselves to begin destroying dragons, shinigami and guardians. They were able to destroy all but a few of the dragons, a red dragon was the most powerful of those and while his brethren chose to go into hiding, he chose to stand and fight along with a human warrior who had aided him many times before. The dragon and warrior fought many battles together against the demons that threatened the gods and other dragons in order to protect the human race. Eventually the human warrior grew older and had obtained a family to protect as well and he passed on his knowledge to on to his children. The warrior eventually died and his children fought alongside the dragon as he did, and their children after that until the dragon himself grew old and his skills were fading. But the dragon had grown to love the family as he would his own brood and he feared what would happen should he be defeated by either an enemy or by death. So he made a deal with a shinigami and gave up his mortal body so that his soul and power could be sealed in a sword forged by a guardian, a sword named the dragon fang. The sword containing his soul was then given to the family of the first warrior and told to use it to protect both the family and the remaining gods. But a dragon's soul is extremely powerful and no ordinary person could effectively wield such a weapon without the power and soul within the sword doing great harm. But one child could use the sword easily and resonate with the dragon's soul to fight against the most powerful demons. That child was named the Red Dragon and the dragon clan was formed. The child was trained and became one of the most feared fighters in the world of demons, it was said the Red Dragon of that time joined forces with a particularly powerful shinigami and a guardian and they were the ones who destroyed and sealed away the last souls of the demons who plagued the world." She took a deep breath, "Of course this was before the kishin was born, a demon of human creation."

"Where were all the demon weapons in all of this?" Liz asked, "And the meisters?"

"There were powerful human warriors back then, but witches like Arachne didn't create demon weapons until much later." Kidd supplied.

"Uh huh." Ari smiled, "The red dragon was specifically created to protect guardians and shinigami like me and Kidd, so it seems a little odd to me that my uncle would send her on a mission that takes her far away from me right now."

"Perhaps we should speak with him about it?" Kidd suggested.

"Maybe, you're right. I am curious what kind of mission was so important that my uncle would dispense with tradition." She said already walking towards the stairs.

Akito was not just a member of the little known Jade clan, he was also their current leader. His father had died almost six years previously and he had assumed the role of leader. He downed another drink not bothering to order another as he could feel the effects of the night's intake and considering how many were after his life he would be foolish to allow himself to completely let go. He got up to leave when a woman clung onto his arm. He looked down on the woman with a cold look but she merely returned the look with a coy one of her own. He snorted and allowed her to cling as he left the bar, he led her into a nearby alley and pushed her up against the wall. His hand gripped her throat as he forced his knee between her legs.

"You chose the wrong pray woman," he said applying a little pressure with his knee, "I think I'll just have some fun with you now." He blinked as the woman smirked then her body melted into the shadows behind her, "What are you woman?"

"I am a demon." She said reappearing with different skin, eye and hair colour to the plain human that had been in his grasp before.

"You mean a kishin?" He asked taking a step back so that he wasn't directly below her perch on the fire escape on the side of the building.

"No, a kishin is a being that was originally human whose soul is corrupted by the darkness through their evil actions." She snorted, "No, I am a true demon. A creature born of the darkness, a daughter of one of the seven hells if you will."

"So what are you doing out of hell?" he asked sceptically.

"My intent is to first gain my revenge." She said, "And to do that I need your help."

"What would a demon need of me?"

"I heard a story of a man who tricked the daughter of the former Lord of the Dragon Clan which resulted in that Lord's death." She said scrutinising him, "That this one man is the only person outside of the clan who has the knowledge of how to enter the dragon's den. Is this true."

"You would be a fool to try to attack the den," he told her making to walk away, "The magical defences alone would prevent you from getting anywhere near them."

"You let me deal with all of that." She grinned, "Am I to assume you do know where the den is?"

"I do. But what do I get if I give you this information?"

"What do you want human?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to have the honour of killing the Ryu family personally." He demanded.

"I can't guarantee that." She said, "Anything else."

"The Red Dragon."

"What about her?" She asked studying him.

"I want to make her suffer." He glared at her.

"May I ask why you specifically want her?" She asked, "I would have thought you would want the head dragon above merely the red dragon."

"The red dragon is my daughter. She belongs to me." He growled.

"You wish to make her join your clan?" She added with a bored tone.

"No," He spat, "With the title of red dragon she is lost to me. But my clan honour dictates that she dies a traitor, as she is my daughter then her executioner should be me."

"Very well," Elsa smiled, "my deal is this; you tell me the location of the dragons' den. Your clan may aid me in the invasion of the den and you may do as you wish with the red dragon, provided that the sword is mine."

"The sword doesn't allow just anyone to use it." He pointed out.

"I don't want to use it." She told him, "I want to destroy it."

"I see." he said looking like he was tasting an expensive wine, "Then we have a deal demon." Elsa smiled and jumped down to street level so that she could shake his hand.

"Come with me human. We will collect your clan and then prepare for the coming battle." The shadows rippled against the wall and she led him through them leaving no clue that they had ever been there at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 14:**

Black Star let himself into Yue's room to find her standing at her mirror. Her back was to it and her attention was to the reflection she saw there and she obviously didn't like what she saw. As he got closer he saw a very large bruise crossing her back that looked painful even by his standards. She gasped as she noticed his presence and snatched her robe from the bed to cover herself up, her cheeks flushed bright enough for him to smirk slightly.

"Tsubaki told me you weren't very good at stealth." She spluttered.

"Heh, I wasn't trying to be stealthy." He admitted, "You were too busy looking at your back in the mirror to notice me come in."

"You saw that?" She looked mortified, "It was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Black Star folded his arms before swiftly spinning her round and pulling the robe back down to look more closely at the injury, "You had this looked at?" She shook her head and he frowned. The bruise covered nearly all of her back and there were small cuts from something that looked like needles. His fingers brushed over a small bump in her skin and ignoring her flinch he used deft fingers to pull a splinter of wood about an inch in length out of her back. "Idiot, you leave something like this unchecked and you'll get an infection. What'd you do fall into a tree?"

"Something like that. Listen, I'll be fine." She said trying to cover herself up again but he pulled the robe away from her not paying any attention to her bare chest that she seemed to be so conscious about. She wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt at modesty, "Will you stop playing with it, it's a little sore you know."

"No kidding." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into her bathroom, "You don't do something about this you won't even be able to move in the morning." He sat her down on the side of the bath and grabbed a couple of towels off of the side then ran the cold water until there was enough to soak the towels in it. "Lie down on the floor."

"What?" Yue looked at him as if he were mad.

"Lie down on the floor." He repeated rolling his eyes as she slowly did as she was told, then began dabbing one of the cold towels on her back. She flinched at first then her muscles began to relax and she seemed to settle. He kept swapping towels once they warmed up and kept going until he was satisfied the swelling had gone down a little.

"From the things Tsubaki's told me, I never figured you could be so . . ." Yue paused trying to think of the right word, "caring I guess." Black Star blushed and went to her bathroom cabinet to find some antiseptic cream which he applied to her back once he'd made sure to remove all of the splinters residing there.

"There, it's not as good as soaking them in an herbal soak but it'll still help for now. Still think you should get it looked at though." His eyes lingered over the injury for a moment.

"I'd rather certain people didn't know I was hurt on that mission." She said getting up and covering her chest again, "It was a simple mission and a stupid mistake that ended up with this."

"That's been really bugging me." He said helping her up and over to her bed again, he passed her her robe then went over to where he knew she kept her bed clothes and pulled them out of the draw for her, "I mean I know why they hate me. I was born to the Star clan, but why do they hate you. Kyoko says that the red dragon is the highest position before the head dragon and even head dragons can earn the title if the sword chooses them. So why do most of your clan treat you so badly?"

"They're not that bad."

"I've seen you training with the elite," he said darkly, "the way they fight with you. They're really trying to hurt you. Some even look like they're aiming for kill hits. So don't tell me they're not that bad." Black Star threw the large shirt at her and she turned around to put it on. When she was decent he immediately walked over, picked her up and placed her in her bed. "Why do they want to get rid of you?"

"It's a long story and I really. . ."

"Tell me." He glared at her with a determined look on his face and she sighed.

"It's because of my dad." She said watching as he visibly relaxed then sat down at the end of her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chin regretting the action for a moment as her injury complained for a moment, "When grandpa Shinta was still the dragon lord and my mother was a teenager, my mother Rin met a man named Akito. She fell in love and with grandpa's blessing, they were married. Before long I was born and Akito was to become an official member of the dragon clan. But, one night, when I was very young my grandpa came to visit;

"Grandpa!"_ A two year old Yue smiled at her grandfather and held her hands out to be held._

"Hello my little dragon."_ The elderly man chuckled and picked his granddaughter up and bounced her in mid air. "_Rin, she is going to be as beautiful as you my daughter."

"Of course she has Akito's eyes though right father?" _The young woman smiled happily._

"Yes, those piercing eyes are just like his." _He said putting his fussing granddaughter down who then crawled over to her toys and began to play with them. He went to say something else but his eyes widened and a small trickle of blood ran from his lips and he fell to the floor._

"Father!"_ Rin screamed trying to figure out where the attack came from. Yue began to cry and Rin decided to run to her child and take her away. The woman ran through the halls of the house she shared with her husband until the day he was made an honorary member of her clan. Her love was only down at the store, if he came back he might suffer the same fate as her father. After all he was no warrior as all members of her clan were. All she had to do was find a place to hide her precious daughter and then she could retrieve her blade and track down the assassin. She ran to her bedroom and placed her daughter in the closet, "_Yue, you must stay very quiet and not come out until mommy comes to get you all right?" _Yue sniffed but nodded as her mother closed the door. She watched through the slats as Rin reached under the bed and pulled out something wrapped in silk. When the woman unwrapped it she revealed a kodachi blade then took off. Yue waited as patiently as any two year old could before she pushed the door open and made her way out of the room. She could hear things being shouted downstairs so she quietly crawled down the stairs backwards then walked over to the living room. She crept to her grandfather's body and shook him as hard as she could, she didn't understand why he wouldn't move all she knew was that something was very wrong and it scared her. There was a crash from the doorway that led to the kitchen and when she looked she saw her mother just as still as her grandfather with the same red liquid pouring from her body. When she looked beyond her Yue saw her father standing in the doorway looking at her oddly with a sword in his hand._

"Daddy?" _She stood up and began walking over to him wanting him to make her feel better._

"Come to daddy." _He smiled at her holding out his hands to her_, "We're leaving here now." _She looked to her mother, "_She's not coming with us_." Yue's gaze snapped back to his and she backed away shaking her head. "_Be a good girl and come to daddy._" _

"No! I want mommy!" _She yelled at the top of her lungs._

"Come here you little brat!" _Akito yelled at her as she squeaked and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She crawled through the cat flap in the door out into the garden and made it half way across before she was grabbed by the scruff of the neck. But just as suddenly she was dropped again and she landed with a thump on her rear end. She didn't stop to look why but instead ran into the bushes and straight into the arms of her uncle Tenchi and his meister Sakura. But she was too scared to realise who it was and screamed at the top of her lungs whilst trying desperately to get away from the hands holding her._

"Hush Yue_," a gentle voice said, "_It's only your uncle and I._" Yue looked up sniffing to see the pair looking at her worriedly then she burst into tears and buried her face into Tenchi's chest as Sakura gently stroked her hair._

"So your dad was an assassin?" Black Star asked looking straight at her.

"I found out later that he was from the Jade clan, a clan that has dwindled in numbers for decades and he was most likely out to trick my mother and the clan from the start." She said yawning, "I don't know if he wanted to take me to raise as a Jade clan member or whether he wanted to kill me as well."

"Who stopped him when your dad grabbed you?" Black Star asked.

"Uncle Hito." She said pulling the covers up around her, "He fought Akito but the traitor got away. I know that Akito wants my life now so maybe he did want me dead back then too. Some of the older clan members were very fond of my mom. She was a gifted warrior and well liked in the clan. When Akito betrayed us all they saw the likeness in me and they have since made sure to let me know that they do not respect me in anyway."

"So were you already the red dragon then?" He asked her.

"No. I was about five when I gained that title." She smiled, "I had snuck into uncle Hito's office and the sword just fell off the wall as I got close so I thought it was s good idea to play with it. When Hito came in and saw me creating sparks with it I thought I was in so much trouble but instead he was really excited and I got to learn more advanced martial arts and study the way of the sword. Of course the clan members who didn't like me were even less impressed when that happened."

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"Well that's an odd question." She stated, "How do you feel when people accuse you of being as bad as your parents?" She watched him carefully as he stared at his palms.

"Why should I care? I mean it's not like it didn't happen. If they want to be idiots and think I'm going to slaughter everyone just because of who my parents were, that's their problem." He said.

"So it doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it?" He replied.

"That's not an answer."

"No then." He said not meeting her gaze.

"Liar." She said sadly. Yue yawned again and he moved to push her back down on the bed and pull the covers up over her.

"Go to sleep. You look tired." He got up to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"Black Star." She blushed, "The mission today. Uncle Hito can't know this, but the Jade clan were involved in the mission I was sent on. He thought it was just gang members trying to rough up a clan neighbourhood. When I saw who they were I froze. If he finds out he'll never allow me on another mission outside of guard duty for Ari or Kidd. Please don't tell anyone about this." Black Star studied her. She sill refused to look him in the eye and he had to admit that the blush she'd had most of his time in the room was cute on her. He crouched down beside her.

"You were scared?"

"Yes. . I mean no! I mean. . ." She stopped the minute his arms were around her.

"Next time you go out you're telling me and me and Tsubaki are going with you, got it?" He smirked when he felt her relax and lean into his body.

"You know the elite will not like that one bit." She said slipping her arms around his middle.

"Who gives a damn." he said de-tangling himself from her again and getting up to leave. "Now get to sleep. I'll only tell Tsubaki about this. She'll probably want to bring up some of her family bath soaks for you or something." With that he left leaving her to settle down to sleep.

"You have some nerve boy." Shinji growled as Black Star left her room, "The brat's honour is dubious enough without something like you catching her interest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black Star frowned at the older man.

"That girl doesn't deserve the fang. I don't know why it chose her but I won't allow her or you to bring the clan down any further. I made the mistake of ignoring my misgivings about the brat's father. I will not do the same with you!" Black Star narrowed his eyes then dodged a kunai blade aimed for the nerve bundle at the base of his neck that would kill him instantly.

"If you're trying to pick a fight maybe I should remind you of how the last one you picked ended?" Black Star backed away enough so that he had his opponents in full view. Shinji smiled and opened the door to Yue's room showing her slumbering form.

"She sleeps so peacefully here, so trustful of her safety in this place." He said looking back at Black Star, "I know she has hurt herself. She hid it well, but I could tell from the way she held herself as she walked. It wouldn't be hard to kill her here and now and blame it on you. But I don't wish for that. I can put up with the current red dragon for now. After all there hasn't been a red dragon yet to live to see their twenties. So I can wait another five years, I may not even have to wait that long." He smirked at Black Star's growl, "The choice is up to you then. Will you continue to fight my men and risk my killing her before you can save her? Or do you surrender now and come with us quietly?" Black Star knew he could take them, but he had also watched the elite fight in training sessions and they were good at what they did. He looked to Yue still curled up in her bed with a slight frown on her face, no doubt from the uncomfortable injury across her back. He was fast but was he fast enough to fight off Shinji's men and reach Yue before he could hurt her? After all if he could sneak up on her just walking into her room, then her senses had to be off and Shinji could no doubt get close enough to easily kill her. He growled but raised his arms in defeat. "Good boy. Come with us and make sure you don't look suspicious." The blue haired ninja growled again but lowered his arms and followed silently surrounded by Shnji and his men. He followed them down the stairs and to one of the side doors that led outside.

"Young master Black Star?" Kisa asked looking from him to Shinji with a worried look on her face, "Are you all right young master?" She asked after a deep steadying breath to steady her nerves.

"He's fine maid." Shinji spat, "And you would do well not to mention this to anyone, least of all Lady Kyoko." He took a threatening step towards her but Black Star moved quicker than lightening to stand in front of her, "Do you want me to carry out my threat boy?" Black Star turned to Kisa.

"Do what he says Kisa." He said, "Do me a favour though," he added with a whisper, "Get Kidd to stay with Yu. . Ack." The butt of a sword hit the back of his neck hard enough to draw blood, he was lucky he was still conscious, "Make sure you don't tell anyone I went with them OK." He added groggily.

"You heard him wench!" Shinji pushed Black Star aside and then pushed her to the ground.

"Y. . Yes sir!" She squeaked then ran off before Shinji turned to Black Star and back handed the boy.

"You had better be quiet and be a good boy," He said, "I'm no fool, I know you told her to protect the brat in some way. Step out of line again and I will have her killed. And perhaps your weapon too."

"You won't touch either of them!" He growled.

"On the contrary, Yue would be easy." He smirked, "Our Dragon Lord would never suspect his second to have a grudge against his Niece, least of all that I might try to assassinate her in order to regain the clan's honour! Of course with Lord Sousuke's careful eye on your weapon she may be more difficult to eliminate. But not impossible." He grinned and a couple of the clan members surrounding him laughed. Black Star glared at him but kept his mouth shut, he just had to hope someone from the Ryu family came across them before he was in real trouble. He could take every one of them, he knew that without a doubt. But he was not going to risk Tsubaki or Yue, so for now he had to do as he was told and go with them until he was sure the girls were safe. "Come along Star brat." Their little convoy carried on out into the grounds where he was glad that at least spring was coming and instead of snow and freezing temperatures outside there was just wet and windy weather. Not ideal to be in enemy clutches but at least he'd last longer than he would in the snow. He was led deep into the forest and they stopped in a very small clearing that was just big enough for them to surround him and nothing else, just ahead of him was a large boulder and a pile of chains on the floor that he was sure were meant for him in some way. "We'll enjoy this boy. Consider this payment for everything your clan did to our clan and the world." Shinji grinned and the first blow hit. The only sign Black Star made as they beat him with fists and their sheathed swords was the occasional grunt. After ten minutes of beating he dropped to his knees but he stubbornly held on to his consciousness. He was roughly pulled to his feet and shoved against the boulder, he felt the chains wrap around him and tightened to the point where he was having trouble breathing. "That should hold you and with this weather, even if you do survive long enough for someone to notice you're missing and find you, I doubt you will be found in a state where anything you remember will be considered anything more than a dream. And whilst you lie on your sick bed I'll find a way to kill you and no one will ever know it was me." Black Star spat blood into the older ninja's face and allowed blackness to envelop him when Shinji punched him hard across the face in retort. "Let's go before we too are missed."

"Yes master." The five other men bowed.

"Blac Star?" A groan was his only answer, he knew the voice but he couldn't quite place it. And why was it so cold, winter was over wasn't it?

"Come now child it is time for you to wake up." A much older voice coaxed, another one he recognised but couldn't place.

"Please Black Star." Another pleaded, she sounded like she was crying, "Please wake up!" He groaned again and managed to open his eyes, he blinked a few time to get rid of the blurriness and looked around to see all of his friends either standing or sitting around his room looking relieved about something, including Spirit and Blair. Sitting by his bed were not only Tsubaki, who was still in tears, but also Yue and Kyoko as well, he could even see Kisa standing by the door. He scrunched his eyes shut again for a moment before opening them again and staring at the ceiling. He tried to remember what had happened to land him in bed feeling like a building had landed on him when the memories came flooding back to him and he shot up.

"Shinji!" he instantly grabbed his ribs and groaned as Kyoko tutted and made him lie back down.

"Do not worry child." She said soothingly, "Kisa alerted us to your plight. When she told me you warned her to have Kiddo watch over Yue. I realised what must be happening. Why else would a warrior stronger than any of those fools willingly follow those who meant them harm?"

"What happened to them?" He asked curious.

"They have been detained." She said but didn't continue with information of their fate. "You were badly beaten when you were found and the weather had done nothing for your health."

"You have a slight fever because of it." Tsubaki said quietly sniffing, "I was so worried about you!" She balled then flung herself onto his chest and cried into it causing him to flinch,but he patted her back none the less.

"You've been unconscious since yesterday buddy." Soul said from his spot against the wall next to Maka.

"But your injuries aren't as bad as some of the ones you've lived through so you should be okay." Blair added cheerfully.

"Heh, what are you talking about? I'm Black Star of course I'll be okay." He said yawning, "Never doubted it."

"Ah Hito," Black Star's eyes flickered to the dragon lord who stood in the doorway looking straight at him, "I do believe you wished to speak with him when he awoke. Well he's awake so let us all leave them alone to talk." His friends and weapon got up and began filing out of the door, he noticed Yue stop for a moment to shoot him a worried glance before leaving her uncle to talk with him.

"Kisa has told me what you asked her to do." Hito said as he closed the door, "Obviously Shinji and his men are less than willing to tell me the details of what happened last night, so I would like to find out what happened from you." He took a chair and sat down beside the boy who looked obviously uncomfortable with the situation, "Relax, young man. I know of the legacy you must bear and you must know that I do not hold that against you. Yue thinks very highly of you as does Ari and my own boys. I trust their judgement and therefore I trust you, so please speak honestly with me."

"I'd gone to see Yue." He started, "She'd been hurt on whatever mission you'd sent her on, but she didn't want anyone to know so I helped her treat it."

"I noticed she seemed uncomfortable last night." Hito muttered. "And she's still moving a little stiffly this morning."

"Yeah well, I told her to sleep it off then left the room." He carried on, "Shinji must have been waiting for me cause he was there and so were a bunch of his men. They threatened Yue. . ."

"Threatened her?" Hito growled.

"He said he knew she was hurt and that it would be easy to kill her and blame it on me, but if I went with them he'd leave her alone cause she'd probably die young anyway." He paused and frowned, "I went with them and we bumped into Kisa. Shinji was going to hurt her too so I got in the way and told her to get Kidd to watch Yue."

"Yes she told me about her encounter," Hito supplied, "or rather she told my mother as I am apparently too intimidating for her." He grumped.

"When she left he told me to behave or he'd kill Yue and Tsubaki. The rest is pretty simple, they took me out to the woods and beat the hell out of me before tying me to that boulder and knocking me out."

"I see." Hito got back to his feet and bowed deeply to him, "Thank you for protecting my niece Black Star. I must ask you one more question." Black Star nodded, "Yue is a protector and very good at that, it is what the red dragon is born to do. But as Shinji told you red dragons tend to die young. There hasn't been a red dragon for over a century and the sword hasn't chosen a female dragon for five hundred years. The oldest red dragon lost their life protecting Hestia at just nineteen years old. From the journals I have read from former Lords that have had the honour of being around a red dragon, these children will gladly throw their lives away in the line of duty and yet there is never any one to protect them, Yue is no different from any of them. So I must ask you if you would watch over my niece Black Star. You are not one of the clan who is wary of her father, and you seem fond of her. So please allow the child I took in as my own, my sister's little girl to live a long and happy life?" Black Star blinked in surprise and took a few minutes to think of what to say to the clan Lord who was currently bowing low to him as if he were of higher rank than him.

"I'll protect her I swear." He said quietly but with conviction, "Whatever it takes, I will protect her just like she protects Ari." Hito looked up with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you." The middle aged man bowed once more, "You still look very pale. You should get some more rest. I promise Yue will not go on another mission until you are well enough to carry out your promise." And with that he left and Black Star slipped off to sleep.

"Black Star?" Yue asked as she noticed him stirring.

"Hey Yue, how long have you been sitting there?" He asked groggily, although he felt a lot better than the last time he'd woken up. He sat up a little slower than he had that time and he tensed slightly as Yue adjusted the pillows for him so that they would support him as he sat up.

"A little while." She said sitting back once she was satisfied he would be comfortable. "What did uncle want to speak to you about?" She asked staring at her clenched fists that were placed on her knees.

"Just about what happened." He answered.

"It can't have been just that or he wouldn't have wanted to speak to you alone." She said stubbornly but he didn't reply, "Kisa told me you wanted her to get Kidd to stay with me that night. What happened that made you feel I needed to be protected by a shinigami?"

"They threatened to kill you." He shrugged, "Tsubaki too. But when I saw Kisa it was just you. You were really out of it so I told her to get Kidd to watch you so they couldn't hurt you anyway."

"I don't need protection!" She snapped but had a bush on her cheeks, "I am the protector not the protected!" She stood up angrily and the chair fell over behind her.

"That's not what your uncle thinks," he said just as stubbornly, "and I agree with him." He added with an emotion on his face she couldn't place, "I know red dragons don't live long. He wants to change that, we both do. I don't want you to die." She took a step back in surprise. "You may not like it but your stuck with me." He wanted to look, wanted to see her reaction, but at the same time he was afraid she would laugh at him or completely reject him. Instead he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you." She said and left before he could come to his senses and stop her. He felt his cheek where it still burned from her touch and grinned to himself. Black Star was going to like his new job.


	15. Chapter 15

**Angels and Dragons.**

**Chapter 15:**

"I don't like this!" Liz whined. "It's great that you trust us enough to bring us along and all but I hate creepy places and if we see any mummies I'm not sure what I'll do!"

"Hya, ha, ha! Hey what's that!" Patty said suddenly pointing to a dark corner of the room they were in resulting in a blood curdling scream from Liz.

"Patty stop scaring your sister," Kidd scolded, "You know she's delicate."

"Yeah and I still remember the last time we went to a pyramid," Liz cried wrapping her arms around Kidd's upper torso and burying her face into his shoulder blades, "You'd better not disappear this time Kidd!"

"Oh yes I remember now. I was worried my painting was crooked wasn't I so I went back home to check." He said, "I suppose all of my paintings are crooked now. Perhaps I could rebuilt the manor and put it all right. I wonder how long it would take? Of course I would have to. . ." He began to rant excitedly and Liz tightened her hold just in case.

"You are not going to Death City Kidd."Ari said studying some hieroglyphics, "Now stop fooling around all of you, we need to find the amulet of Ra before anyone else does."

"Yes, we've already been too late for five other items now." Kidd said untangling himself from Liz and moving to Ari's side so that he could look at the pictures as well, "You look a little pale Aradia. Are you all right?" He glanced at her to see she had tensed.

"It's nothing." She said with a smile, "Just some bad dreams keeping me up is all."

"Then we should have waited until Yue and Black Star could join us." He said placing a hand on the glyphs on the wall, "These say we should allow the light to show the way."

"The light huh?" Liz looked around at the cob web filled room.

"Hey, look up there there's a big hole in the ceiling!" Patty cried happily. Ari and Kidd looked at the square hole that she indicated.

"Hey, I'll bet the sun shines right through that at some point in the day!" Ari said looking around at the fallen items around the room to find fallen staffs with crystals tied on to the tops. "Help me find where these go okay?" She said picking up the one nearest the hole in the roof and indicating others around the room. Her companions sighed and complied with her request.

"So when do you think the sun will shine through?" Liz asked.

"Oh we're not going to wait that long," Ari said grinning, "my guess is we've already missed it for today and I doubt moonlight will be bright enough."

"So how are we going to do this?" Kidd asked sounding irritated.

"Magic of course." She replied and cast a quick spell that created a ball of golden light that hung in the hole in the ceiling to act as a substitute. As soon as the light hit the first crystal, beams of light began criss crossing across the room until the last beam rested on a large jewel set into the north wall of the room. The room then began to vibrate slightly and a wall on the west side of the room started to slide across. Ari virtually skipped over to see what was in the hidden room.

"Aradia!" Kidd growled, "Perhaps you should wait for us before you go running off into the unknown!"

"Hey, you never worry about that sort of stuff with us!" Liz huffed.

"That's cause Kidd's not in looooove with us!" Patty giggled laughing harder when Kidd blushed and bright red and didn't deny it.

"I found it!" Ari shouted running back towards them with an amulet in hand. "Time to go home!"

"Thank goodness!" Liz heaved a sigh of relief and happily leapt through the portal Ari created.

"Well that was easy!" Ari said as she placed the amulet with the other items that had been collected and hidden in the cave hideout.

"Too easy, I wonder why that demon from before wasn't there this time." Kidd pondered, "Let's hope she wasn't going after something more impor. . ." He stopped at the sound of an explosion coming from the direction of the house.

"Well that was boring," Black Star stretched as he and Yue walked towards the gardens in the dying light, "all we did was watch that old guy. There was no fighting at all!"

"Not everything has to be about fighting you know." Yue shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but it's more fun when it is!" He grinned.

"Right, whatever you say." She chuckled. There was an explosion coming from the farthest side of the house and both turned to see what was going on. Yue walked towards the house as they both stared at it to see Kisa running towards them in a panic, but before the maid could utter a word to indicate what was going on a blade cut through her middle and she fell to the ground lifeless.

"Kisa?" Yue called in barely a whisper as she staggered towards her fallen friend. Black Star on the other hand was scanning the area the weapon would have come from and spotted the blade again. He sprinted at Yue and managed to wrap his arms around her waist, he then hauled her and twisted in the air until they rolled across the ground with him ending up protectively on top of her on the grass as several men appeared from the shadows around the house. "The Jade Clan!" She spat as she went for her sword and drew the deadly blade. "How did you get here?" There was no response accept for attack. Yue took down the first three easily but she was angry and unfocussed and therefore left herself partially unguarded. Thankfully Black Star caught the wrist of the man trying to slice her head in two with his left hand then spun and elbowed him in the face with his right before taking another down.

"I thought you said your dad's clan was dying out?" He said as more swarmed towards them.

"They were!" She dodged then parried, "Either they've had a surge of members join or the entire clan is here!"

"We need to find the others." He grunted as he took three more out in one hit.

"With this many opponents it could be a problem!" Yue's sword sang as it flew through the air slicing at her enemies with it's razor sharp edge. "Whatever happens don't get in the way!" She yelled and concentrated on her blade and soul within it, "Fang of the dragon, soul resonance!" She crouched down and held the sword low with the blade behind her back. Black Star couldn't see what was happening but even he could feel power building up as the two souls began to unite as one. To those that could see souls, a large dragon twisted around the teen's soul. The power built up and the fang in her hands crackled with soul energy. Her eyes snapped open as the energy reached it's peak and she ran towards the last of their opponents. As she reached them she swung her sword and took all out at once with the released energy. "Lets go!" She yelled and the pair ran towards the house, Yue using her soul perception to find her family and friends.

"Blair, Spirit, what's going on?" Aradia yelled as she and Kidd, accompanied by his weapons found the cat with Spirit guarding an unconscious Maka and an injured soul about five minutes walk from the edge of the forest.

"The whole place is under attack!" Blair answered, "Pum, pumpkin pumpkin Halloween cannon!" She yelled blowing more of their attackers up.

"We've all been separated!" Spirit said using his transformed arm to kill the last of their attackers. "We've been trying to get Maka and Soul to safety, but . . ."

"Kidd," Ari grabbed his jacket sleeve, "Patty and Liz should take them to the cave."

"You heard her girls." Kidd threw the guns and they transformed back to their human forms.

"You got it Kidd!" Patty grinned and saluted.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Liz asked looking at her meister, "What if you need us?"

"I'll be fine girls, just get them to safety and we'll meet you at the cave once we've gathered everyone else." Kidd told her calmly.

"From there we can go some place far away and regroup," Ari assured, "we need to figure out if this is an unrelated attack to the one on Death City or if this is simply a surprisingly effective attack from a clan who has been an enemy to ours for centuries."

"Exactly so lead them to the cave and get to safety," Kidd added, "Just be careful not to be followed." The girls merely nodded and helped their fallen friends up before leading the small group away. "We should hurry. I have a bad feeling about all this. Get on." Kidd summoned Beelzebub and held a hand out to her. She flushed slightly as she held out her hand and allowed him to pull her onto the skateboard created using his soul. Kidd wrapped one arm around her waist as she wrapped both of her own around him. "Hold on tight." He said not noticing the raise in her heart beat or the fact that she took a deep breath as her grip tightened taking in his scent. The pair took off into the air and began head towards the house once again. With the help of Beelzebub, they arrived in a matter of seconds to find Yue and Black Star running towards the battle taking place in the front gardens of the house. Kidd noticed Yue wasted no time in jumping into the fray and seemed more ferocious than normal. He vaguely wondered what had happened to anger the usually collected warrior but the sound of screaming distracted him enough to file it in his memory to ask later.

"Hell hounds!" Ari gasped.

"But they should be on our side." Kidd frowned speeding towards them to help the men trying desperately to kill the beasts who were nothing but madness made dense. He knew that in the past Shinigami had used them to track down some of the more powerful of opponents, but he himself had never needed to use one. "Only Death Gods or Guardians can summon them."

"That demon!" Ari exclaimed jumping off of the Skate board and concentrating her power into her finger nails which made them deadly sharp and lethal so creatures such as hell hounds could be injured. "I'll bet they could raise them too and hell hounds are loyal to the one who summoned them." She moved around the hell hounds as if taking part in a dance, slashing and stabbing with her magically enhanced nails mesmerising Kidd for a few moments before he blinked and ran over to help them evacuate the inured away from the hounds. Not an easy feat when he had to fight several human attackers as well. There was something off about several of the attackers though and he reached out with his soul perception to find no souls in over half of the humans attacking them.

"We need to retreat, most of these men are zombies!" He yelled.

"That would explain why the Jade clan is suddenly so much larger than a few months ago!" Katsahito exclaimed taking three enemies down and aiding Kidd with the evacuation of his men. "My sons are with Tsubaki and are retrieving my mother as we speak. Once I know they have passed into the woods, we will evacu. . ." The ground shook and warriors on both sides stopped. The Jade Clan made a hasty retreat and the hell hounds disappeared as a large monster approached from the left. Where it came from no one could tell but it was huge. It's skin was such a deep red it looked almost black, it was nearly as tall as the building beside it and looked like a giant gargoyle that belonged atop a Gothic building or an ancient church. Each step it took the ground trembled slightly and several of the Dragon Clan took cautious steps back whilst glancing at their leader waiting for some orders. "What is that thing?" Hito muttered then pulled himself together, "Stand strong my dragons! United there is nothing our great clan cannot defeat!"

"We must leave at once my son!" Kyoko demanded as she made her way over to him flanked by her grandsons and Tsubaki who ran over to Black Star and quickly transformed telling him how worried she had been for his safety. "No ordinary human can defeat that thing! We must ensure our charges are safely hidden until we know more about exactly what is going on."

"We cannot allow a monster like that to run loose here." Hito argued with his mother.

"No ordinary human can battle that creature, let alone defeat it. A combination of our charges and Death's own could defeat it, but not without specific training." The old woman declared.

"I don't think he's just going to let us leave nana!" Keiichi said from his sword form.

"Kei is right!" Sousuke growled, "I agree that we should retreat but you, along with Ari, Kidd and Death's own should run first whilst we distract this monster!"

"We can't just leave you!" Kidd, Black Star, Tsubaki and Ari yelled in unison.

"You should know that Stein and a band of other shibusen staff and students survived as well and are investigating all of this from a secret location in the states." Hito told them readying his sword, "Those of us that survive will meet you there and the dragons will combine our forces with the remaining shibusen and we will finish this!"

"But how do we know where to find where they are if this place is secret?" Black Star asked.

"I'm afraid that is all I know," He replied then turned to Yue, "I trust you to figure out the rest yourselves. I'm sure Yue will be most useful with that."

"My duty is to protect you Uncle!" She protested.

"Your duty is to follow my command and to protect Aradia!" Hito snapped, "You will take Aradia to safety and to do that you must find where Stein is hiding the remainder of shibusen. Is that understood Red Dragon?" Yue looked shocked at the anger in his voice but she bowed none-the-less.

"Yes my lord." She said not noticing the look her uncle gave Black Star and the nod he received in return.

"If all is decided then we should go!" Kidd said grabbing Ari and pulling her behind the clan's warriors who were readying themselves to attack.

"Be careful Sousuke." Tsubaki called as Black Star began to run after the two gods with Yue and Kyoko just ahead of them.

They ran through the forest as Kidd purposefully lead them in a zig zagging trail towards his chosen destination that would take them to the cave. The feeling he had had was still there and he was certain it had nothing to do with what had just happened outside of the house. As they reached a small break in the trees the limited light was suddenly snuffed out and he let out a strangled shout as something wrapped around his neck and hauled him away from his friends.

"Kidd?" Ari called to the darkness.

"What happened?" Yue asked.

"He was just there holding my hand and then. . . it was like he was forcefully pulled away." She said worriedly.

"Girls use your soul perception to find him." Kyoko ordered. Yue grabbed Black Star's hand and Ari, Kyoko's so that they might guide them out of the darkness, but it seemed endless.

"My my, what a pretty little shinigami you are." Kidd stopped struggling against whatever had wrapped around his neck. He jumped when he sensed someone behind him who moved to wrap their arms around his chest

"Who. . ." He managed to get out.

"My name is Elsa, I am a demoness who was once responsible for the destruction of hundreds of shinigami." She said into his ear, "It was I who brought the Jade clan here, after gleaning information from one of the upper clan members of course. I am also responsible for raising the fallen Jade warriors and the demon that drove you away from the house." Kidd's struggling began to lessen through lack of oxygen. "Oh my, don't die on me now," the teen felt the binding around his neck loosen and he took several deep breaths once he was able, "I can't have my fun if you die little boy." She chuckled.

"Did Yanna send you?" He asked curious.

"Yanna? Oh yes! That pathetic useless witch Gorn used and killed to release him from the amulet he had been sealed in by you, in a former life of course."

"What are you talking about my father. . ."

"Would have told you if you were a reincarnation?" She laughed, "I have news for you little boy, but not only did he know you had lived before but also that the guardian girl lived before too."

"Ari?"

"That's right and I also know what he did to you as a little boy." She pushed her cheek against his making him tremble, "Even our kind would not do that to one of our offspring. I mean I am considered one of the more ruthless of my kind, but if in the unlikely event I had offspring, I would never do such a thing. But your father selfishly sealed your memories away. Do you know where those memories would be?" Kidd slowly shook his head as he felt a cold chill go through him, "Memories of your past life are sealed within your subconscious as well, the memories you lost as a child would have joined them and should they ever be released it is unlikely you will be able to separate the two. Your mind will shatter from the stress of all of those memories at once and a blissful madness is all you can look forward to."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"As with this era's witches, each demon has a specific power that they specialise in. Mine includes the powers of the mind. So I am intimately familiar with what it takes to shatter even the strongest of minds."

"Really?" Kidd dead panned hoping it would distract her long enough for his friends to find and help him, "And with all this knowledge, how are your powers going to affect me?" He felt more than saw the grin and it took several moments before he realised that there were fangs piercing his neck and shoulder. He felt an icy cold slowly begin to spread from the wound outwards and it took both by surprise when the blast of energy narrowly missed Elsa.

"Now granddaughter!" Kidd heard Kyoko bellow and the demoness screamed in his ear as a flash of magenta energy surrounded them. He dropped to his knees and placed a hand on the wound at his neck, still feeling that icy cold sensation that was creeping outwards a millimetre at a time. He summoned his black cloak to cover the would and hoped no one had seen what she had done. "Kiddo are you all right?" He finally looked around to see Elsa was definitely gone.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied getting unsteadily to his feet and seeing that his friends stood around him protectively. All except, "Where's Ari?"

"Checking to make sure she is gone." Kyoko replied.

"Which is what we should be." Yue said not wanting to meet any more enemies that night.

"I agree, this cave you spoke of is not far?" Kyoko asked.

"Another five minutes." Yue confirmed.

"Are you okay?" Aradia suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere making Kidd jump in surprise, "And once we're there we can leave the den completely." She looked at Kidd, "You didn't answer."

"I'm all right." He whispered as they began walking on again. Aradia stayed close to Kidd, Black Star still held Tsubaki in her weapon form and walked behind them on guard. Kyko walked a little ahead of Kidd and Ari and Yue took the front with her sword drawn and looking alert and ready for anything.

"About time!" Soul grouched from the mouth of the cave and holding his left arm that was now fully bandaged and in a sling. He also sported a bandage on his head and looked like he was favouring his left leg as well.

"They're back?" Maka called from the cave and appearing quickly after, "We were so worried about you!"

"We need to keep moving." Kyko declared as Tsubaki transformed into her human form.

"Then we need to go inside." Aradia said going in herself and dragging Kidd with her as if he might disappear if she let him go.

"What's inside?" Black Star asked, "And where are we gonna go?"

"Black Star's right. We can't go back to Death City." Tsubaki spoke up, "And if this Jade clan knew how to get to the dragon's den then who's to say they don't know all of the hiding places you dragons use?"

"Then we must hide in plain sight." Kyoko told them, "But first we must escape from here." She went inside and the others followed.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Spirit asked when everyone had gathered Aradia came out of the cavern lined with books carrying several in her arms and it seemed Kidd had been loaded up with several as well.

"We'll use the pool. I've been studying it and I think we can pass through that in mush the same way Yue can pass through the seven Hells with her sword." Aradia explained, "Yue, you'd better gather the most powerful items we've found. We can't let them have them."

"We can't let them find all those books either." Yue pointed out but moving to get what Ari had asked for anyway.

"They're not going to get them without a fight." Aradia smirked and opened one of the spell books, "Let's see what these spells can do. Then we can get out of here and just take the most important books and items with us." She laid out three of the books she had in her arms then grabbed one off of Kidd's pile. "I'll need your help too Kidd."

"I don't know anything about ordinary magic!" He protested.

"It's not ordinary magic and all you have to do is whatever I do!" She said not once looking up from the book she was flicking through. "Here, we'll use this one to disguise the cave." She pointed at the book and looked expectantly at Kidd who rolled his eyes and knelt down with a sigh read what was written. "Let's get started shall we?" She began chanting in an ancient tongue but stopped when Kidd wasn't participating, "Well?"

"Do you really need my help?" He asked feeling a little warm for some reason and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Yes! Now get on with it and chant!" She demanded then went back to her own chanting, Kidd began reciting the chant as well, if a little breathlessly and he felt energy rise up around them.

"Does he sound off to you?" Soul asked in a whisper to Maka.

"He sounds out of breath." Maka agreed, "Do you think he's okay?"

"Something happened in the woods." Tsubaki explained, "He said he was okay but maybe he was lying." She adopted a worried look that was shared by Liz and Maka.

"That sounds like Kidd." Liz told them biting her lip then listened to Tsubaki tell them what had happened in a hushed voice.

"All done!" Ari declared, "Next some trap spells!" She said to Kidd, "First this one, then this and then this one." She said pointing to each as she said them. "They'll attack anyone who tried to come in through the entrance that doesn't know the counter spell. Shall we?" And they began again, when they looked to the entrance to see what they had done all that could be seen was a haze as if on a blazing hot day. The other three spells were even less conspicuous and only Blair, Maka, Yue and Kyoko could sense them.

"So what now?" Black Star asked keeping one eye on Yue who was currently in one of the other caverns gathering different things.

"Now we get out of here." Kyoko declared.

"Yeah but how?" Spirit asked.

"There's a pool in that cavern in the centre," Aradia told them, "it's pure magic and I still don't completely understand it but I'll bet we can use that to get out of here."

"Those spells will hold up for a while though right?" Yue asked.

"Well yes, but we need to. . ." Ari started.

"We need to rest." Kyoko interpreted her youngest granddaughter's concern and nodded towards a grateful looking Yue.

"Exactly," Yue nodded, "First we rest. Then we leave using this pool."

"They're right." Liz agreed.

"Yeah I'm really sleepy!" Patty said without her usual energy.

"Well, I suppose." Aradia said still unsure.

"You look exhausted." Kidd said quietly to her, "Those spells we cast felt powerful, I doubt anything will get through for a while, if at all. A few hours won't hurt."

"I hope not." She replied as she and the rest of the small band of friends and family moved to make themselves comfortable.

**Here's another chappy, sorry it took a while to get this one up I've had some major family probs and really haven't had the time, energy or inspiration to pump anything out. I'm not overly happy with the flow but I wanted to get something out for you. I hope it wasn't too hard to read and I hope to get another one out soon. Thanks for all the favourites and review etc. . . Toodles, Angel xxx**


End file.
